


God of a New World

by Blueviolin



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueviolin/pseuds/Blueviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lo sguardo di Light cade sull’orologio, anch’esso macchiato di sangue.<br/>Le 14,45.<br/>Forse può ancora salvarsi.<br/>Spera che Misa se ne ricordi.<br/>Una mente superiore come la sua non entrerebbe mai nella tana del nemico senza aver preparato un piano B."<br/>Epilogo alternativo a Death Note (dall'episodio 37), in cui Light Yagami sopravvive. Proprio quando si sente al sicuro ed è sul punto di diventare a tutti gli effetti il dio di un nuovo mondo, comincia a ricevere strane mail da parte di qualcuno che è a conoscenza della sua identità. In più, lo stile del mittente in qualche modo gli sembra familiare...<br/>[Light/Misa, successivamente Light/L.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Salvation

**God**

**of**

**a**

**New**

**World**

**I.**

**Unexpected Salvation**

_Magazzini Yellow Box, 28 gennaio 2013_

_ore 14,32_

Le pale del ventilatore girano pigramente, emettendo un cigolio lamentoso e stridulo. La porta si apre con un suono simile, rivelando gli occhi rossi e la penna a sfera dalla punta scintillante di Teru Mikami. Near lo invita a entrare, ma il Pubblico Ministero rimane fermo, in attesa di un comando dal suo unico dio. Light gli ordina di mostrarsi e Mikami si fa avanti, i lunghi capelli neri a oscurargli il viso. 

“Quanti secondi sono trascorsi da quando hai scritto i nomi sul quaderno?” 

Lo sguardo del suo seguace si accende di fanatismo nel rispondere: “Trentacinque.” 

Inizia a contare, preciso come un orologio svizzero, mentre Light controlla il proprio. Un sorriso tranquillo e compiaciuto gli si allarga in volto, ma non sa reprimere un sentimento di delusione profonda: L. avrebbe saputo fare di meglio, il suo successore non merita di esserne l’erede. 

E’ talmente sicuro di sé che, allo scadere dei trentotto secondi, dichiara: “Ho vinto io.” 

Un silenzio tombale, interrotto solamente dal monotono ronzare delle pale girevoli, accoglie la sua affermazione. Rimangono lì a guardarlo, i quattro agenti dell’SPK e i quattro suoi collaboratori che ha ingannato per anni, i superstiti del primo team anti-Kira. Ancora per poco… _o forse no._

Near continua a giocare con i suoi ridicoli pupazzi dalle fattezze inquietanti: il Kira che lo raffigura è un criminale qualsiasi, ha un’espressione rozza e malvagia. _Comune_. Non gli assomiglia per niente. 

Near è solo un bambino, i capelli d’argento che gli spiovono sul volto, gli occhi azzurri grandi e limpidi e la caratteristica posa rannicchiata che gli ricorda L., ma in qualche modo riesce a risultare più controllato, composto. Troppo, per qualcuno che si aspetta la morte. Un sorriso sottile aleggia sulle sue labbra. “No. Questa vittoria è mia.” 

Light si guarda intorno spaesato. _Perché non sono morti?_

“E’ una trappola!” grida, quando otto paia d’occhi si fissano implacabili su di lui. 

Near spiega con voce calma e pacata come abbia sostituto il quaderno falso e recuperato quello autentico. Glielo mostra, estraendolo dalla camicia, e Light si sente soffocare, messo alle strette. Per la prima volta sulla vita, pensa di essere sul punto di morire di attacco cardiaco. 

“All’inizio, tu stavi per vincere e io per perdere, ma poi…” gli mostra la data e l’ora dell’esecuzione di Kyiomi Takada, confrontando le due versioni. 

Non può essere scritta su entrambi, a orari diversi! Light non ci crede. L’ha uccisa lui un minuto prima dell’ora riportata sul falso quaderno, ha controllato…com’è possibile? 

“Mikami mi ha tradito” bisbiglia. Davvero basta così poco per una disfatta totale? 

“Dio… perdonami! Takada era in quella situazione e tu non eri libero di agire, ho pensato di aiutarti…” l’uomo con gli occhiali si prostra ai suoi piedi, annientato. Mogi provvede ad ammanettarlo. 

Matsuda cade in ginocchio, annichilito dalla rivelazione più di quanto lo siano gli altri. 

“Idiota! Ti avevo detto di non prendere iniziative!” sbotta Light, ma è inutile. E’ circondato, sono in otto contro uno. Lo attaccano da tutte le parti, quello scemo di Matsuda gli rinfaccia la morte del padre che credeva in lui. Near ricostruisce tutti i passaggi, riconoscendo a Mello il merito di avergli permesso d’incastrare lo stesso Kira che ha ucciso L, dice che insieme sono riusciti a superare il livello del loro predecessore e altre stronzate. Infine gli chiede di discolparsi, se ci riesce, ma arrivato a questo punto Light è preso da un furioso, cieco orgoglio. Ride sguaiatamente, perdendo ogni contegno. I presenti, Mikami incluso, lo fissano costernati: non l’hanno mai visto così fuori controllo. L’ordinato completo scuro che indossa gli ricade sul corpo magro, squassato dai tremiti di quella risata folle, incontrollata, che non vuole cessare. Rifiuta le manette con un gesto brusco e si spinge contro la parete, sollevando fieramente la testa. 

“Sì, sono io Kira.” 

Ammetterlo con qualcuno dopo tanto tempo ha un sapore stranamente liberatorio. Le parole escono come un fiume in piena, una dichiarazione d'intenti più che una confessione. 

“Solo io potevo farlo! Certo, ero consapevole che uccidere è un crimine, ma era l’unico modo… ho pensato che un giorno tutti l’avrebbero capito, che l’avrebbero visto per ciò che è: un atto di giustizia! Non avevo scelta se non diventare Kira, era il mio destino. Sono stato scelto per rinnovare questo mondo corrotto, per portare la pace, e presto… presto sarò il dio di un nuovo mondo!” 

Accolgono le sue parole come quelle di un pazzo esaltato. Legge la fredda condanna negli occhi di Near, unita a una punta di qualcosa che per un momento non riesce a identificare. Quando riconosce cos’è, è ancora più in collera: compassione. 

“Sei solo uno psicopatico, a cui il potere del quaderno ha dato alla testa, e questo…” brandisce il Death Note come un’arma, tenendolo lontano da sé, come se ne fosse disgustato “è lo strumento più pericoloso che esista al mondo.” 

Near procede a interrogare Ryuk sulle pagine strappate dal quaderno. 

_Maledetto, vede lo shinigami_ , realizza Light, guardandosi intorno in cerca di una via d’uscita. 

Il dio della morte gli spiega amabilmente il funzionamento del quaderno, con quel ghigno di perpetuo divertimento venato di tristezza. Non guarda Light, gli occhi gialli fissi altrove. Come sempre, rimane a guardare, neutrale fino in fondo. 

Disperato, Light tenta un ultimo bluff. 

Sono le 14,42, è essenziale prendere tempo. Se lo catturano, è la fine… non può permetterlo. Ha appena iniziato a costruire un mondo di pace, c’è ancora tanto marcio nel mondo e loro non capiscono, sono suoi nemici… no, decisamente non si rendono conto dei suoi sacrifici, della sua visione… 

“Ho un altro quaderno. L’originale è nascosto in un posto noto solo a me, quello che tieni in mano tu è un falso. Non ne avrai la certezza finché non lo provi su di me, o su Mikami.” 

Gli avversari sgranano gli occhi, indecisi, mentre lui ne approfitta per celarsi nell’ombra, premendo la rotella dell’orologio e facendola girare per quattro volte. 

_La sua ultima chance._

Proprio quando decidono che è un bluff, Light afferra il minuscolo pezzo di carta come un’ancora di salvezza, manca solo la penna… 

“Attenti, ha qualcosa in mano!” 

Un grido, uno sparo… sente un dolore lancinante al polso e grida, incredulo. Un fiotto di sangue gli macchia la camicia immacolata. Tota Matsuda è in piedi, scosso dal primo colpo che abbia mai sparato, e gli punta la pistola al petto. 

“Matsuda, idiota! Non hai idea di cos’hai fatto…” ringhia Light, tenendosi la mano destra ormai inutilizzabile. 

Il giovane poliziotto, il viso stolido ma serio, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione, gli grida contro. Mogi, Aizawa e Hideki lo guardano incredulo, Near lo contempla senza dire nulla. Mikami sembra un’anima persa, in attesa di altri ordini da un dio che sembra appena caduto dal suo trono celeste. 

_C’è ancora il sangue_ , pensa Light, senza darsi per vinto, iniziando a tracciare i complicati ideogrammi del nome di Matsuda. Lui carica la pistola e preme il grilletto, mancandolo. Anche gli agenti dell’SPK lo circondano, pronti a sparare… 

A sorpresa, in tutto quel parapiglia Mikami grida: “Dio!” 

Un lampo, e si punta qualcosa al petto, squarciandolo. Un’esplosione di sangue e vetro… sangue che non finisce più di fiottare dal corpo del suo complice, macchiando tutto ciò che si trova intorno a lui. Il liquido rosso schizza dappertutto, e Light prova soltanto rabbia per soccombere di una fine tanto ignominiosa, sul pavimento lurido di un vecchio magazzino dimenticato, sporco e agonizzante… 

Un secondo proiettile lo colpisce allo stomaco. Potrebbe non essere una ferita mortale, dopotutto… ma ne basterebbe un’altra e sarebbe la fine, le sue conoscenze di medicina ricavate dalle sue frequentazioni con la Scientifica gliene danno la certezza. 

Anche il team di Near lo circonda, le pistole pronte a scaricarsi su di lui. Il ragazzino è l’unico che rimane immobile, inginocchiato a terra, entrambi i quaderni tra le mani… 

Lo sguardo di Light cade sull’orologio, anch’esso macchiato di sangue. 

Le 14,45. 

Forse può ancora salvarsi. Una mente superiore come la sua non entrerebbe mai nella tana del nemico senza aver preparato un piano B. Spera che Misa se ne ricordi. 

_24 giorni prima_

“Misa, è probabile che presto dovremo separarci per un periodo.” 

“Light, ma perché? C’entra quella sgualdrina di un’annunciatrice, lo so…” 

Light sospira, annoiato come al solito dalle sue chiacchiere. La ragazza sbatte il piede a terra e mette un broncio che non le dona affatto, dato che ne evidenzia le guance paffute e le labbra contratte; zampe di gallina iniziano a formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi. 

“Ascolta, non fare domande. La mia vita e la nostra felicità insieme sono in grave pericolo. Segui le mie istruzioni e non ci sarà più un’altra donna tra noi, lo sai che vedo Takada solo per necessità. Se mi ami, farai ciò che ti dico.” 

Le prende il viso tra le mani e vede i suoi occhi nocciola allargarsi; un rossore familiare le colorisce le gote. 

“Sì” risponde Misa, docile. Lo guarda adorante, la gelosia dimenticata sotto il suo tocco. “Farò tutto quello che vuoi, Light, se lo dici tu vuol dire che è giusto…” 

“Brava.” La bacia lievemente, sentendo qualcosa che assomiglia alla gratitudine nascergli in petto per la sua totale abnegazione. 

L. aveva ragione, Misa Amane è la donna perfetta per lui. 

Light e strae dall’orologio un pezzo di pergamena che tiene per le occasioni speciali, lo strappa a metà e glielo fa toccare. “Adesso lo vedi?” Lo shinigami Ryuk si materializza davanti a lei, che urla, invasa dai ricordi. Si mette la testa tra le mani, tormentandosi i capelli pettinati in due codini. Lui riesce a calmarla con difficoltà, intimandole di non urlare. 

“Ma Light… non capisco! Avevi detto che dovevo rinunciare alla proprietà del quaderno e perdere tutti i ricordi, che saremmo stati felici…” 

“Va tutto bene, Misa. Non avrai bisogno di agire, se non in caso di emergenza. Il 28 gennaio avverrà la resa dei conti, e a quel punto…” 

“Hai bisogno che faccia di nuovo lo scambio degli occhi?” 

E’ spaventata ma pronta al sacrificio, anche se sa che la sua vita si dimezzerà ulteriormente: è già un quarto della sua durata totale. Sì, decisamente, ha fatto bene a non sbarazzarsi di lei. 

“No, Misa. Non potrei permetterti di accorciare di nuovo la tua vita…” 

Light le accarezza i capelli, e gli occhi di lei splendono d’amore e devozione. 

“Oh, Light!” 

“Non dovrai fare nulla, ma se il 28 gennaio alle 14,45 non riceverai una mia chiamata vuol dire che le cose si stanno mettendo male. Dovrai aiutarmi scrivendo quattro nomi su questo pezzo di carta, nomi di persone che conosci. Ma è assolutamente necessario se vuoi che rimanga in vita, perché queste persone minacciano la nostra felicità, hai capito? O noi, o loro.” 

Misa annuisce, convinta. “Basta che tu me lo chieda e io lo farò, Light. Cosa devo scrivere?” 

_28 gennaio, ore 14,40_

_Teito Hotel_

Misa si è rifatta il trucco e le unghie: stanno pubblicizzando la linea di cosmetici Cosme Misa, sta andando tutto alla grande. Le hanno anche concesso una suite mentre aspetta il ritorno di Light… 

Si passa la lingua sulle labbra lucide e rosse, soddisfatta. Dà da mangiare al suo pappagallino verde e giallo che cinguetta allegramente sul suo trespolo, si spazzola i capelli e si siede davanti alla TV. 

Forse la Sakura TV darà notizie di Kira! Abbraccia un cuscino imbottito, lasciando andare un sospiro soddisfatto: la suite è davvero confortevole, non le manca nulla e può farsi portare tutto ciò che desidera. 

“Sono le 14,40 e queste sono le ultime news…” comunica la voce dell’annunciatrice. 

Non è Takada… no, Takada è morta. Le sta bene, doveva rimanere al suo posto. Sbadiglia, non le sono mai interessati i notiziari. Riprende a fare zapping, mentre un campanellino d’allarme le risuona in testa, insistente… c’è qualcosa che deve assolutamente fare, qualcosa… qualcosa che ha a che fare con Light! Sì, gliel’aveva detto prima che lei fosse rapita insieme a Mon-chichi. 

Ma non poteva essere definito un rapimento, visto che sia Light che Mogi le avevano raccomandato di non opporsi… infatti si era comportata benissimo, aveva addirittura evitato la perquisizione. Che genio, il suo fidanzato! 

Ma certo… il quaderno, quel pezzo di carta! Lui le ha concesso di usarlo per un motivo specifico… lo estrae a fatica dal reggiseno di pizzo rosa. Accidenti, sono già le 14,44, e nessuno dei suoi tre telefonini squilla! Il suo sguardo si perde, fissandosi sul portacellulare fucsia e sui gadget che ci ha appeso: il Tristo Mietitore con la sua falce, una bara e uno scheletro che le ricorda Ryuk. 

Riflette, tesa per lo sforzo. Light ha parlato con lei poco prima delle 13, si è assicurato che lei stesse bene per prima cosa… d’altro canto lui è il suo cavaliere dalla lucente armatura! Però non le è sembrato che qualcosa non andasse: perché mai non le ha ricordato la loro conversazione? Forse non vuole che lei uccida qualcuno, oppure se ne è dimenticato, o semplicemente non poteva parlare? 

Prova a chiamare. Ha il telefono staccato, accidenti. 

Ricontrolla in fretta il calendario. Sì, è il 28 gennaio. E sono le 14,45 e trentadue secondi. 

_I nomi!_

Basta, nel dubbio lo deve fare comunque. Sono persone a cui vuole bene, che sono sempre state gentili con lei. Anche a costo di far arrabbiare Light, ma c’è la possibilità che si trovi in pericolo… lei è l’unica che possa salvarlo. Le si rompe un’unghia; le mani le tremano mentre a caratteri stentati scrive i nomi di coloro che, da anni ormai, considera suoi cari amici. 

_Tota Matsuda_

_Schuichi Aizawa_

_Kanzo Mogi_

_Ideki Ide_

Poi, lentamente, conta fino a quaranta. 

Giunge le mani, mangiandosi le unghie rotte e rannicchiandosi a piedi nudi sul divano. 

Trentacinque. Trentasei. Trentasette… no, sta contando troppo velocemente… ma può sempre controllare la lancetta, no? 

Ormai dovrebbero essere passati… sì, decisamente sono più di quaranta secondi. 

Prova di nuovo a chiamare Light. 

* 

Light vede la sua fine sopraggiungere quando Matsuda, Mogi e Hideki puntano la pistola contro di lui. Matsuda sta di nuovo per fare fuoco, tradito e fuori di sé. Del resto è di una stupidità abissale, non ha mai capito niente, quello… la presa sulla pistola viene meno, un’espressione di puro orrore passa sul suo volto, che si contrae in uno spasmo… Matsuda si accascia a terra tenendosi una mano sul cuore, lasciandosi sfuggire la pistola. 

Gli altri tre agenti del team di L. fanno altrettanto nel giro di pochi secondi. 

_Bravissima, Misa_ , pensa Light, sorridendo compiaciuto. _Appena in tempo_. 

_Quattro in meno, ancora quattro in gioco._

Light pensa in fretta. Nonostante il dolore stringe il pezzo di carta, l’unica arma che gli è rimasta, e scappa. Non tenta di raggiungere il tetto; sale le scale diroccate e si nasconde nella penombra, al piano di sopra. 

Gli agenti dell’SPK accorrono in soccorso ai loro colleghi, ma è troppo tardi. 

“Sono tutti morti” constatano inutilmente. 

Aspettano anche loro la morte, sono terrorizzati, si tengono una mano sul cuore… sono così stupidi! 

“Kira ci ha fregato!” grida Near, che è rimasto immobile, in ginocchio, a osservare cadaveri che non avrebbero dovuto esserci. “Ma voi non morirete se lo catturate per primo: prendetelo, è lassù!” 

Gli agenti superstiti puntano le armi e iniziano a sparare, mentre Light scrive freneticamente con il proprio sangue e allo stesso tempo cerca di nascondersi. 

Uno spiraglio di luce illumina il volto di Near, che si accartoccia come una maschera di cartone. 

“Misa Amane… il secondo Kira!” realizza, troppo tardi, spazzando via con un gesto della mano i suoi inutili burattini di latta. 

Light ha la forza d’intingere ancora il dito nella ferita aperta, ringraziando la propria ottima memoria fotografica, che l’ha salvato in più di una situazione. Non sa quale nome corrisponda a chi, ma li ha letti tutti quando Near li ha mostrati come prova, scritti sul falso quaderno, e conosce tutti i loro volti. 

Near... N, dev’essere _Nate Rivers_ , per forza. 

L’unico nome femminile corrisponde alla donna, _Halle Lidner_ … 

L’altro moro con gli occhi azzurri è _Stephen Gevanni_ , sembrano in confidenza e l’ha sentito più volte rivolgersi a lui mentre gli dava ordini. 

L’agente sconosciuto dev’essere _Anthony Rester_ , per esclusione… 

Schiva un altro proiettile per un pelo, la fortuna dev’essere dalla sua parte… 

Si nasconde ancora nell’ombra, furioso e colpito nell’orgoglio per dover ricorrere a simili espedienti. 

Poi inizia a contare. 

Il sangue gli sgorga copioso dal polso e dallo stomaco, se non raggiunge presto l’uscita e non si fa ricoverare tutti i suoi sforzi saranno stati vani. Lo preoccupa in particolare l’articolazione del polso: certo potrebbe lasciare le esecuzioni a Misa, ma non sarebbe la stessa cosa… lui deve usare il quaderno, è la sua missione! A fatica raccoglie entrambi i Death Note, non ha tempo per verificare quale sia quello vero. I corpi accatastati degli unici otto che ancora persistevano nel dargli la caccia non lo riempiono neanche di soddisfazione. E’ giustizia, sono morti necessarie. 

Ha voglia di ridere di sollievo, quello sì, perché l’ha scampata di nuovo, ma il cadavere del ragazzino lo blocca. Ha sempre detestato la violenza, non porta armi indosso e, all’occorrenza, forse non saprebbe neanche sparare. Quelle che compie grazie al quaderno sono esecuzioni, non omicidi: chiunque sia malvagio, corrotto o minacci il mondo che intende costruire deve morire senza distinzioni. 

Anche Mello è morto, grazie a Takada, un altro sacrificio necessario alla causa di un mondo nuovo. Light non prova alcun piacere alla vista del sangue, all’odore che impregna la stanza e i vestiti che indossa; sono gualciti e sporchi, ha sempre odiato il disordine. E’ stanco, vorrebbe riposarsi, ma quel posto è talmente squallido, così antiestetico… il ventilatore continua a girare lamentoso, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Il battito cardiaco dei presenti nella stanza invece si è fermato per sempre. Rimane solo il proprio, costante contro la gola. Non vuole vederli un attimo di più: tenendosi la mano ferita, estrae un accendino e dà fuoco al magazzino. Facilmente infiammabile, valuta, osservando le travi di legno e le tracce di benzina lasciate cadere a terra. Forse era un deposito di prodotti chimici. Almeno in qualcosa è stato fortunato. 

Fugge barcollando, gettando appena uno sguardo alle fiamme che iniziano a divampare. I soccorsi ci metteranno un bel po’ prima di accorgersi dell’incendio, i dintorni sono praticamente disabitati. 

Bene, molto bene: presto ogni prova dell’esistenza di Kira sarà distrutta. Nessuno che sia in vita è più a conoscenza del suo segreto! Ce l’ha fatta! Si lascia andare a una risata, ma gli fa troppo male. 

Si accontenta di un ghigno beffardo, ma anche quello è spazzato via da una sorta di torpore. Si sente stanco e là fuori è proprio bello; il tramonto è rosa e aranciato, cosparso di nuvole che sembrano scrutarlo, festeggiarlo, ma non per dirgli addio. 

_Non ancora_ . 

Ricorda un pomeriggio più mite, l’aria invasa dal profumo e dai petali dei fiori di pesco. Passeggia con L. dopo il loro primo incontro di tennis... Rivede la città in lontananza, i luoghi che tante volte ha frequentato da studente, sognando di cambiare il mondo. Saluta nel pensiero quel ragazzo più giovane di cinque anni, che lo saluta con occhi sinceri e pieni di sogni. E’ proprio bello, con i capelli che gli ricadono con eleganza sulla fronte, i grandi occhi castani, il profilo elegante e le labbra sottili, ma ben disegnate. La sua figura è agile e flessuosa, né esile né atletica. Ha sempre avuto successo con le donne… 

Alla fine Misa l’ha salvato ancora una volta. C’è mancato poco, ma Near si era sbagliato. Neanche unendosi lui e Mello avevano potuto superare L., figurarsi. Però ci erano andati vicino… troppo, spaventosamente vicino… 

“Ehi, Light!” Ryuk lo saluta affabilmente, sbattendo le grandi ali di pipistrello e fermandosi sospeso a mezz’aria. Valuta le sue condizioni con i grandi occhi gialli scintillanti d’ironia, scuotendo la testa. “Se non ti affretti a chiamare un’ambulanza scriverò il tuo nome sul mio quaderno, dopotutto.” 

Light si riscuote e gli sorride, nonostante tutto. Ryuk è una costante nella sua vita, ormai. Anche se si dichiara neutrale e apparentemente non vede l’ora di riprendersi il quaderno, sa che si sta divertendo. “Scherzi? Adesso che inizia lo spasso?” 

Ryuk sghignazza come al solito. 

Il telefono di Light squilla appena lo accende; è Misa, sta venendo a prenderlo. 

Le affiderà i quaderni prima di farsi ricoverare in ospedale, forse ci vorrà qualche tempo, ma starà bene. E intanto lei continuerà le esecuzioni per lui… 

“Fai tanto l’arrogante, ma stavolta ci è mancato tanto così. Stai perdendo colpi, Light” lo stuzzica Ryuk, inclinando la testa e continuando a svolazzargli intorno. 

“Visto che devo fare tutto da solo” replica lui, stirando le labbra. “Dovresti essere felice che me la sono cavata, con Near ti saresti annoiato terribilmente.” Si stende sul marciapiedi, sperando che Misa arrivi presto. 

“Ehi, Light.” Ryuk lo richiama con tono urgente e Light sobbalza. Forse, dopotutto, ha dimenticato qualcosa d’importante… 

“Che c’è?” 

Lo shinigami lo guarda divertito: ah, gli umani sono proprio uno spasso! 

“In ospedale ce le hanno, le mele?” 

_Marzo 2013_

Ha impiegato più tempo del previsto per rimettersi. 

La seconda pallottola gli ha perforato lo stomaco, è stata necessaria un’operazione non da poco per estrarla. L’emorragia interna è stata scongiurata scongiurata per un pelo, appena qualche minuto in più e sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Per riacquistare la piena indipendenza dei movimenti del polso, ha dovuto fare terapie e riabilitazione per alcuni mesi; deve ancora fare esercizi tutti i giorni, ma non ha importanza. In effetti, non può andare meglio. 

Misa accorre come una chioccia, sfoggiando per l’occasione un grembiule da infermiera e un immancabile sorriso. La sua amica, che lavora in quel reparto ed è davvero un’infermiera, l’ha riempito di premure, ma tutte le donne che gli sono rimaste sono soffocanti. Sua madre e sua sorella lo circondano d’affetto, tempestandolo di domande e preoccupandosi per lui. Lo vedono come un eroe, un sopravvissuto che ha rischiato il tutto per tutto pur di assicurare Kira alla giustizia. 

E’ la copertura più plausibile che poteva inventare, ogni pezzo combacia alla perfezione: una squadra armata di uomini di Kira ha teso loro un’imboscata, attirando entrambe le squadre anti-Kira all’interno dei magazzini Yellow Box, poi ha dato fuoco all’edificio. Lui è stato l’unico superstite, perché è riuscito a lanciarsi fuori dalla finestra: questa è la versione ufficiale approvata dalla polizia e che la stampa non ha ritenuto opportuno divulgare. 

Sayu si è ripresa abbastanza bene dallo shock del rapimento e dal lutto per la perdita del padre, nota con piacere Light. Ha abbandonato la sedia a rotelle e ha ripreso la sua vita di studentessa universitaria, anche se è un po’ più cauta e posata del consueto. Light pensa che sia un bene, dopotutto prima era fin troppo rumorosa e irresponsabile. 

“Sayu, mamma, a questo punto ritengo opportuno confessarvi che sono io L.” Recita la parte del figliol prodigo, ferito ma determinato. “E intendo continuare da solo la caccia a Kira, per vendicare la memoria di mio padre e dei compagni che ho perso, anche se la polizia non mi appoggia e non farà più nulla per contrastarlo” dichiara, abbassando la voce. 

La madre piange e la sorella si porta una mano alla bocca, ma alla fine entrambe concludono che suo padre sarebbe fiero di lui. Escono dall’ospedale, colme d’ansia e con le lacrime agli occhi, promettendo di aiutarlo e di sostenerlo sempre e comunque. 

I soldi non sono un problema per lui: ha adottato la strategia di L., impersonando tre dei migliori detective al mondo. Ha ereditato anche i suoi alter-ego, così che nessuno possa sospettare qualcosa. 

Del resto non c’è più nessuno a sapere che il vero L. è morto. 

La sua copertura come Kira non è mai stata più perfetta. 

“Allora, quando ci sposiamo, Light?” 

Misa festeggia il suo ritorno a casa, cinguettando allegramente, tanto da fare a gara col suo inutile pettirosso o quello che è. Indossa un miniabito rosso, che mette in evidenza le gambe fasciate dalle calze bianche e nere. Serve il pollo, un’abbondante porzione di riso e macedonia con panna. Light elogia la sua cucina, sa quanto ci s’impegna, ma Misa insiste. Sa essere testarda, quando vuole. 

“Presto, Misa-Misa.” 

E’ di buonumore anche lui, sposarsi non lo ucciderà di certo. Anzi, la sua copertura si rafforzerà maggiormente: gli uomini sposati, in genere, sono meno sospettati di quelli celibi. 

Certo, Misa non ha più gli Occhi, ma se gli servissero sarebbe sempre pronta a rifare lo scambio. Lo ama ciecamente, e il rischio che si lasci sfuggire qualcosa su Kira è davvero minimo, visto che tutti coloro che rappresentavano un pericolo per loro sono morti. Tutto sommato gli è utile, meglio tenersela vicina. 

Misa improvvisa un balletto ed esulta, riempiendolo di baci. Alla fine Light ha la faccia arrossata e gonfia, è infastidito. 

“Vieni a letto?” Si è cambiata di nuovo, indossa un provocante _négligé_ color borgogna. Ha sempre avuto gusto per quelle cose. Tutto sommato, quando non apre bocca, formano davvero una splendida coppia insieme; truccata e sorridente, Misa è perfetta e minuta come una bambolina. 

“Tra un po’” tergiversa, annoiato. 

Estrae il quaderno dal suo nascondiglio segreto: il polso gli fa male, ma va meglio. Da qualche giorno ha esonerato Misa dal compito di giustiziare e se ne occupa di nuovo personalmente. Lo tiene in un cassetto che prenderebbe fuoco se non fosse lui stesso ad aprirlo; il meccanismo è lo stesso che usa dal liceo, ma più ingegnoso. Una micro telecamera lo informerebbe subito dell’identità dell’intruso, inviando un segnale d’allarme al suo cellulare. 

C’è tanto da pianificare, pensa, scrivendo meccanicamente i nomi dei criminali riportati nei notiziari… 

_Akaiko Kimura, omicidio._

_Eliminato._

_Genjo Watanabe, stupro._

_Eliminato._

_Hachiro Takashi, rapina a mano armata._

_Eliminato._

_Dayu Sato, furto con scasso._

_Eliminato._

L’idea di Mikami in fondo non era malvagia, riflette, chiudendo il quaderno. Anche chi non contribuisce attivamente allo sviluppo della società deve soccombere. I malviventi, i criminali di piccolo calibro e gli scansafatiche, in quest’ordine… sì, col tempo il mondo sarà soltanto dei buoni e dei giusti, così come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere… 

Uno squillo proveniente dal PC lo interrompe, informandolo della ricezione di una nuova mail. 

_Mittente: sugarcakeaddicted89_ . 

Il nome gli fa storcere il naso; i suoi clienti sono un po’ bizzarri, o forse si tratta di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto… Light propende per la seconda ipotesi, ma leggendo il messaggio sbatte le palpebre due volte, aggrappandosi al bracciolo. 

Di nuovo _quella sensazione_. Di essere spiato, incatenato e controllato a vista… finirà mai? 

La mail contiene una sola riga di testo, in inglese. 

_L., lo sai che gli shinigami non mangiano solo mele? Alcuni preferiscono le banane._

Light affonda le unghie nel bracciolo, reprimendo una fitta di dolore al polso. Non è possibile, non c’è più nessuno rimasto in vita che sappia degli _shinigami_! E quel messaggio… sì, non c'è dubbio, è un richiamo a quello che ha scritto da ragazzo, durante i suoi primi test del Death Note sui carcerati. 

Ma non può essere… 

“Però!” Ryuk lo fa sobbalzare. Light non si abituerà mai ai suoi ingressi silenziosi. 

Lo shinigami fischia ammirato, leggendo il messaggio ad alta voce, con un luccichio divertito negli occhi. 

“Nessuno rimasto in vita è a conoscenza di questa cosa. I test non sono stati diffusi fuori dal Quartier Generale anti-Kira: c’erano solo L. e la squadra di mio padre a saperlo, e adesso…” Light si passa una mano tra i capelli, sfiorandosi il mento con la penna, inquieto. 

“Sai cosa mi sono appena ricordato?” Ryuk fissa il monitor, poi guarda lui. Incrocia le braccia scheletriche e canticchia un motivetto del cantante preferito di sua sorella, Ryuga Hideki. 

“Cosa?” si costringe a chiedergli Light, sbuffando esasperato. 

Per Ryuk ogni occasione è buona per giocare. Svolazza in giro per la stanza, chiedendo in cambio della risposta una doppia razione di mele. Light sospira, scende in cucina, prende tutto il cesto e torna, lanciandogliele con poca grazia. Il pensiero di andare a letto non lo sfiora neppure, Misa non lo chiama più. Meno male, dev’essersi addormentata, finalmente. 

“Conoscevo uno shinigami che preferiva le banane alle mele. Lo conoscevi anche tu, in realtà.” 

Light tamburella le dita con la mano buona, nell’altra tiene ancora la penna a sfera. “Di chi si tratta, Ryuk?” chiede, assecondandolo. 

Non ha tempo per questi giochetti e comunque la situazione è seria. Potrebbe addirittura rivelarsi grave. Non è sorpreso di udire la risposta. 

“Di Rem. Ti ricordi di lei, non è vero?” 


	2. L's shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L. ha stretto un patto con Rem, ma decide di tornare a Tokyo per vendicare la morte dei suoi eredi. Light trova una sorpresa inaspettata ad attenderlo...

**II. L.’s Shadow**

_29 gennaio_

_Ore 23,45, fuso orario di Greenwich_

_Località sconosciuta_

La casa a picco sul mare è bianca, in stile minimalista e, all’apparenza, molto costosa. I migliori sistemi antifurto e anti spionaggio vi sono stati istallati, anche se il proprietario ne esce raramente. Resta lì sulla veranda, a osservare le acque schiumose e torbide che s’infrangono sugli scogli frastagliati. E’ furtivo come un’ombra, anche se ha un portamento goffo, la schiena leggermente ricurva e le spalle incassate. Come al solito ha osservato il tramonto prima di rientrare, seduto sulla seggiola di vimini come un bradipo, le gambe piegate, i piedi che strusciano il bordo della sedia e il mento appoggiato alle ginocchia. Si tormenta il dito con il labbro, succhiandolo con forza. Profonde occhiaie segnano un volto ancora giovane in cui spiccano come fari notturni occhi grandi, di un blu talmente scuro da sembrare nero. Si passa la mano tra i capelli disordinati, del colore dell’inchiostro diluito, e rientra. Si fa una doccia dopo aver disinfettato ogni stanza, anche se le possibilità di contaminazione in un ambiente del genere sono davvero minime, e indossa i soliti indumenti: un’ampia felpa bianca e jeans scoloriti. Dopodiché si serve di caffè e ciambelle glassate e si piazza davanti al computer, in attesa. 

Una W lampeggia sul monitor: non sta per Watari, il suo fedele mentore e collaboratore ormai morto da tempo, ma per Wammy’s House. Il nuovo direttore preferisce rimanere anonimo; è già tanto che, nonostante le ingenti quantità di denaro che gli passa, abbia accettato di fare da informatore e intermediario per lui. 

Sgranocchia la ciambella con più forza, come se volesse disintegrarla, mentre ascolta le ultime notizie del suo corrispondente. 

“Ne siete certi?” 

“Sì, assolutamente. Near aveva lasciato acceso il cellulare perché fosse possibile localizzarlo. Purtroppo quando i rinforzi sono arrivati sul posto era già tutto bruciato… l’SPQ non esiste più ed è ragionevole pensare che anche gli agenti della squadra giapponese anti-Kira siano morti alla Yellow Box.” 

Un lungo silenzio. 

“Signore? E’ ancora in linea?” 

Lascia cadere il caffè, che macchia il pavimento a scacchi. La tazzina si rompe e ne osserva freddamente i pezzi. Tutto rotto, finito. Spezzato. Gli ingranaggi del suo piano elaborato con tanta cura non girano più. Kira ha vinto anche questa volta… 

“Avete registrato la conversazione?” chiede infine, pur aspettandosi una risposta negativa. 

Pensa a quell’incubo di sangue e fuoco che ha decretato la fine di uomini giusti e nobili, che hanno dato la vita nel tentativo di catturare il criminale più pericoloso mai esistito. E hanno perso. Near, il suo erede, non aveva neanche tredici anni… maledetto bastardo, stavolta l’avrebbe pagata… 

“No, purtroppo. Niente cimici, era una delle condizioni dell’incontro.” 

“Non importa, posso ricostruire con una certa accuratezza ciò che è successo.” 

Lo sguardo assorto vaga sulle zollette di zucchero ancora intatte. Inizia a impilarle, ma anche quel passatempo lo scoccia presto. Non riesce a calmarsi. Near era bravissimo con i puzzle, se lo ricorda benissimo. Risolveva rompicapi da mille pezzi in appena mezz’ora, usava i giocattoli come strumenti di precisione. I suoi castelli di dadi, bastoncini e carte erano opere d’arte, capolavori di logica e pazienza… non come le stupide pile di zollette che ha davanti, pericolanti come le fondamenta del proprio operato. 

_E’ colpa mia. Tutta colpa mia, non avrei mai dovuto accettare quello scambio…_

Sospira e dà le ultime direttive. Tenere d’occhio Light Yagami, ma con discrezione; mettere in vendita la casa. Presto partirà per il Giappone, non c’è altro modo per risolvere la faccenda una volta per tutte. Va a letto, ma non per dormire. Dalla cassaforte estrae due schizzi che ritraggono due ragazzini, diversi tra loro come _yin_ e _yang_. L’uno è impulsivo, dal carattere di fuoco, e può immaginare fin troppo bene gli occhi verdi e intensi perforarlo canzonatori, che bucano il disegno. L’altro ha capelli argentei e occhi grandi e innocenti, il viso concentrato e illuminato da una viva intelligenza. Near e Mello, i suoi successori. Entrambi morti prima di lui, nella missione che lui stesso non è riuscito a portare a termine. 

Aveva avuto fiducia, li aveva addestrati sperando che riuscissero a catturare Kira, o almeno a sottrargli il quaderno. Strappa pezzi di carta dal bloc notes, formando figure umane simili a stecchi. Seguendo il procedimento di Near in modo più rudimentale, li etichetta. 

_Kyiomi Takada, amante di Light Yagami, portavoce di Kira e X-Kira. Era lei a portare avanti le esecuzioni, dopo Mikami. Rapita da Mello, lo uccide e continua le esecuzioni fino alla morte, avvenuta per opera di Kira._

_Teru Mikami, X-Kira: è probabile che sia morto o si sia suicidato per ordine di Kira._

_Entrambi gli X-Kira potevano uccidere semplicemente conoscendo il volto. Hanno effettuato lo scambio degli Occhi, ma Kira, alias Light Yagami, non può farlo._

Questo è quanto ha dedotto dalle sue conversazioni con Rem, che è stata costretta a rivelarglielo, in quanto è diventato lui stesso proprietario di un Death Note. Ma certo, Kira non rinuncerebbe mai a metà della sua preziosa vita, si serve di altri suoi fedeli complici per questo. E’ sempre stato bravo a manovrare le persone, del resto. Per qualche tempo, ci era riuscito perfino con lui… 

_Ah, che imbecille sono stato. Non avrei mai dovuto credergli._

_Amicizia._ Quella parola ha un sapore amaro anche nel pensiero. 

Si volta e trova Rem che lo sta osservando, silenziosa. E’ triste e malinconica anche per gli standard degli _shinigami_ ; i capelli bianchi, che alla luce artificiale si tingono di riflessi violetti, sembrano alghe bagnate. Tutto in lei, dallo scheletro perlaceo e le ali da pipistrello allo sguardo giallo stretto e consapevole, denota una gravità ultraterenna. 

“Sei andata a controllare Misa, non è vero? Sta bene?” 

“Sì. Come ti ho detto, Misa non ha più gli occhi, ha rinunciato alla proprietà del quaderno, come Light le ha chiesto. Non rappresenta un pericolo per te” risponde lei, pacata. 

Corruga la fronte. Non vorrebbe chiederlo, ma deve farlo. “E Light… Light, sta bene?” 

“Non è ancora giunta la sua ora” risponde lei, enigmatica. Deve accorgersi della sua espressione, poiché aggiunge: “E’ in ospedale. Si rimetterà presto.” 

“E’ l’unico superstite dell’incendio al magazzino, non è vero?” 

E’ in collera, sì. Più con se stesso che con Kira, in realtà, perché nell’apprendere che un machiavellico pluriomicida con l’ossessione di dominare il mondo è ancora vivo è pervaso da uno strano senso di sollievo. In mancanza di meglio, si conficca le unghie sulla guancia, facendosi male. 

_Io stesso sono il mio nemico. Non posso permettermi di tradirmi così._

Rem annuisce. 

Lo sapeva, una parte di sé l’ha sempre saputo, che Kira è più in gamba di lui. Nonostante le precauzioni, le istruzioni e tutti i suoi piani ben architettati, Kira è riuscito a cavarsela… no, a vincere: non c’è più nessuno a minacciarlo o a conoscere la sua identità. Beh, in questo hanno qualcosa in comune. Sospira, frustrato. Non può restarsene lì a guardare, deve fare qualcosa e mostrarsi in prima persona. Ci sono stati fin troppi morti, per colpa sua, per colpa di entrambi… ma cosa può fare? La polizia e il governo giapponese hanno rinunciato a contrastare Kira, anche l’America ha adottato la stessa politica e molti Paesi si sono già arresi a lui. Questo vuol dire che, anche se lo smascherasse, non cambierebbe nulla. Nessuno lo arresterebbe, ha l’opinione pubblica dalla sua parte, e se si rivelasse probabilmente lo adorerebbero davvero come un dio… o forse no? Il suo sguardo ricade su un quaderno dalla copertina nera, all’interno del quale erano contenuti gli schizzi. 

_Il suo Death Note, completamente immacolato. Basterebbe così poco…_

“Ricorda il nostro patto, Elle Lawliet” lo ammonisce gravemente Rem. 

L. lo richiude con uno sforzo, lasciando cadere la penna. 

Se lo ricorda fin troppo bene, ha una spada di Damocle perennemente sospesa sulla testa. 

Non c’è nessuno che sia a conoscenza del suo nome. 

Nessuno, tranne un dio della morte. 

* 

_Cinque anni prima_

Pioggia. Una pioggia scrosciante batte sui vetri del Quartier Generale per le indagini anti-Kira, un intero grattacielo che Watari ha comprato appositamente per loro. 

L. è sul tetto, guarda senza vederla la città sottostante e le antenne delle parabole. Sente il suono di decine, centinaia di campane, fanno un chiasso assordante… ci dev’essere un matrimonio, o forse… Light è lì, lo raggiunge. Non capisce, non sente alcun rumore. L. dice sempre un tale cumulo di sciocchezze… lui gli dà ragione, ride. Anche Light Yagami sorride. Sembra così spontaneo, così sincero nel prendere affettuosamente in giro l’amico per i suoi tanti capricci, le sue fisse assurde… 

Light, l’unico vero caro amico che abbia mai avuto. Come può essere Kira? E come può non esserlo? Più le prove lo scagionano, più ne è convinto. Da qualche giorno gli sembra cambiato, più controllato… come se godesse di un trionfo segreto. 

“Dimmi, Light, in tutta la tua vita hai mai detto la verità?” non può trattenersi dal chiedere. 

“Tutti mentono, Ryuzaki. Per quel che mi riguarda sono stato sempre attento a non dire bugie che potessero ferire i sentimenti delle persone.” 

“Immaginavo che avresti risposto così.” 

Volta la testa, le gocce di pioggia su guance e capelli sembrano lacrime. Campane, campane dappertutto, sempre più vicine… 

“Sarà meglio rientrare” dice L., alla fine. 

Light è fradicio quanto lui, la camicia incollata alla schiena. 

“Stavamo per prenderci un malanno, grazie alle tue brillanti idee.” 

Light ride, si siede e si toglie le scarpe, iniziando ad asciugarsi. L. si passa un asciugamano tra i capelli, poi s’inginocchia e gli prende l’asciugamano. 

“Cosa… che stai facendo?” 

“Voglio solo asciugarti per bene i piedi.” 

“No… non credo sia il caso…” 

Light è in imbarazzo, non se lo aspetta. 

L. gli prende un piede e lo strofina con più forza. “Consenti di riparare al mio errore. Ti abituerai subito.” 

Light si rilassa sotto il suo tocco. “Come vuoi” acconsente, come se fosse un’altra delle sue stranezze. Può intuire i suoi pensieri, il sorriso che cerca di nascondere. 

I capelli di L. sono ancora bagnati; gocce lente e costanti cadono sulle caviglie di Light, vanificando i suoi sforzi. Si ferma quando sente l’asciugamano tra i suoi capelli, le mani dell’altro che fanno presa sulla sua testa attraverso la stoffa. 

“Stai gocciolando.” 

“Grazie, Light.” 

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, ascoltando il suono della pioggia. 

“E’ così triste… presto dovremo dirci addio” si lascia sfuggire L, sovrappensiero. 

Rimane in ascolto: le campane formano un coro sordo, un’eco di morte. L’edificio nella penombra potrebbe essere una cattedrale… Light è risparmiato dal rispondere: il telefono di L. squilla. 

L’epilogo si avvicina. 

_Una settimana prima_

L. ha liberato Light, non ha potuto fare altrimenti. Le manette che li hanno legati per mesi, esasperando gli animi di entrambi, sono state aperte, e adesso le esecuzioni sono ricominciate a un ritmo ancora più incalzante. Si direbbe che Kira voglia recuperare il tempo perduto. E’ vero, Misa Amane è in libertà e potrebbe essere il secondo Kira, mentre Light non si è spostato dal Quartier Generale di propria iniziativa… ma chi ha ucciso Higuchi, il Kira al soldo della Yotsuba? E’ da lì che è partito tutto, alla sua morte la proprietà del quaderno dev’essere stata trasferita a un altro Kira o, più probabilmente, al _primo_ Kira, colui che ha ordito tutto il complotto. Il che porterebbe a pensare che ci sono almeno _due_ quaderni della morte, e che dietro tutta questa macchinazione ci sia una mente simile a quella di Light Yagami. Non simile: la sua. 

L. cammina avanti e indietro, poi si siede servendosi di un’abbondante fetta di torta alla fragola. Ne avrà bisogno. Si rivolge al suo più fedele compagno e mentore, colui che l’ha selezionato dalla Wammy’s House, riconoscendogli un’intelligenza superiore, e gli ha offerto di essere il miglior detective del mondo. “Watari, ascoltami: tutto si spiegherebbe con la mia teoria. Ho fatto fatica a mettere insieme i pezzi finora, perché l’esistenza degli _shinigami_ ha sconvolto i fondamenti della mia mente razionale, ma adesso è tutto chiaro. Perfino Light, a suo tempo, ha riconosciuto che la mia sarebbe una spiegazione plausibile. Come tu mi hai insegnato, quando si esclude l’impossibile, quel che resta, per quanto improbabile, dev’essere la verità. ” 

Trae un lungo respiro e inizia a spiegare. “Light Yagami è Kira, ovvero il proprietario del primo Death Note. Misa Amane, che casualmente si è ritrovata in mano un altro quaderno omicida, è diventata il _secondo_ Kira. Quando ha capito che sarebbero stati catturati entrambi, Light ha rinunciato al proprio Death Note e si è fatto incarcerare per provare di essere innocente. Due settimane dopo, la proprietà del quaderno omicida passa a Higuchi della società Yotsuba e gli omicidi riprendono a verificarsi con la stessa frequenza. Tre giorni dopo la carcerazione Misa Amane, allo stremo delle forze, chiede a una presenza che non possiamo vedere, e che sono certo sia uno _shinigami_ , di essere uccisa, ma due settimane dopo ha preteso di non sapere nulla e mi ha definito un maniaco che si divertiva a torturarla. Dato che è una pessima attrice ma nonostante ciò sembrava assolutamente sincera, l’unica spiegazione è che qualcuno deve averne cancellato i ricordi. 

“A partire da queste premesse, è ragionevole supporre che uno o più _shinigami_ siano agli ordini di Light Yagami, ovvero Kira, e abbiano addirittura scritto delle false regole per scagionarlo, in particolare quella che prevede la morte del proprietario del quaderno se egli non lo usa per più di tredici giorni. Tutto questo fa parte del piano di Light, ovvero Kira, per riacquistare la proprietà del Death Note, discolparsi dalle accuse e infine uccidermi. Alla mia morte Light prenderà il mio posto come L., creandosi in tal modo un alibi perfetto.” 

“Ma signore…” Watari rimane a bocca aperta, stralunato da quel ragionamento. 

“E’ l’unica spiegazione logica a partire dai dati che conosciamo.” 

“Non mi riferivo alla sua teoria, ma alla sua morte… se è così, lei rischia di essere ucciso.” 

L’anziano è decisamente preoccupato. L. invece è calmo; ora che ha esposto ad alta voce le sue ipotesi, è sempre più convinto di aver ragione. Certo, rimangono ancora dei punti oscuri… 

“La cosa più importante da chiarire” continua, frantumando un biscotto al cioccolato “è capire perché mai, e fino a che punto, gli _shinigami_ agiscano seguendo gli ordini di Light Yagami. Ha un carisma eccezionale, è vero, tuttavia gli dei della morte dovrebbero essere _super partes_ e disinteressati alle nostre vicende. O forse chi raccoglie il quaderno diventa anche il proprietario dello _shinigami_ e ne può disporre a suo piacimento… in tal caso, ogni mio tentativo sarebbe vano e morirei comunque. A meno che… ” L. s’interrompe di colpo, il suo sguardo si accende e rimane incantato a fissare le briciole del biscotto per qualche istante. Il suo battito cardiaco aumenta, un senso di vuoto gli prende lo stomaco, causandogli un capogiro. Riconosce i sintomi di un’idea fulminante, che potrebbe rivelarsi corretta. Almeno, al 50% delle probabilità. 

“… a meno che gli _shinigami_ non siano capaci di provare affetto per un essere umano. Se Rem ci ha mentito per il bene di Light, sono spacciato in ogni caso, perciò non ho niente da perdere a interrogarla. Ma se invece fosse Misa, a cui è affezionata…” 

Certo, c’è soltanto il 25% delle possibilità, ma del resto all’inizio sospettava che Light fosse Kira soltanto al 7%. “Shinigami Rem! Shinigami Rem, per favore, mostrati!” 

La sua sagoma scheletrica emerge attraverso il muro: qualcosa gli dice che ha ascoltato le sue deduzioni. 

“Uno _shinigami_ può uccidere semplicemente conoscendo il volto di una persona, non è vero?” 

“Sì, è così.” 

“Ma il secondo Kira era dotato di questo potere. Lo _shinigami_ può trasferire questa capacità agli umani? Rispondimi!” 

“Non posso rivelare questa informazione se non al proprietario del Death Note.” 

“D’accordo, lo prenderò per un sì. Dio della morte Rem, ti prego di rispondermi, perché c’è il rischio che Light Yagami abbia ingannato anche te. Cosa ti ha promesso in cambio del mio omicidio?” 

Watari rimane impietrito, l’essere soprannaturale sembra preda di un conflitto interiore. Infine, sceglie il silenzio. 

“Ascoltami attentamente” parla a voce bassa e rassicurante: se le sue ipotesi sono esatte, ha il pieno controllo della situazione. “Presumo che la regola dei tredici giorni sia falsa e che solo uno _shinigami_ possa averla aggiunta, al solo scopo di provare l’innocenza di Light e Misa. Appena farò un test per verificarla, io morirò, non è così?” 

“Potresti morire anche subito. Mi è indifferente se vivi o se muori” risponde Rem, dopo una lieve esitazione. 

“Non me la prendo. Ma non ti è indifferente se Light e Misa muoiono, dico bene?” la incalza L. 

Rem resta di nuovo zitta. E’ davvero difficile far parlare un dio della morte, accidenti. Soprattutto perché non c'è modo di ricattarlo, torturarlo o invogliarlo in qualsiasi modo a parlare. L. tenta il tutto per tutto. 

“Tu vuoi proteggere Misa, non è così? Se volessi proteggere Light, mi avresti già ucciso, dato che Kira vuole la mia morte sopra ogni cosa, oppure gli avresti rivelato il mio nome affinché lo scrivesse sul proprio quaderno. Ne consegue che Light ti sta ricattando e che sfrutta l’amore che provi per Misa per estorcerti la mia morte, è così?” 

“La tua morte mi è indifferente” ripete Rem. “L. Lawliet” aggiunge, a bassa voce. 

L. sgrana gli occhi. Nessuno conosce il suo nome, da troppo tempo non lo sente pronunciare. 

“E’ così, dunque. Tu vuoi la felicità di Misa, e se io provassi che è il secondo Kira lei sarebbe imprigionata o condannata a morte. Ma chi ti garantisce che, una volta che io sarò morto, Light non ucciderà Misa? O intendi controllarlo per il resto della sua vita?” 

“No” Rem scuote la testa tristemente, ma negli occhi gli si accende un’ombra di dubbio. “Lo _shinigami_ che tenti di allungare una vita a un umano morirebbe, gli dei della morte esistono solamente per accorciare l’esistenza dei mortali, rubando gli anni che restano loro da vivere. Se io ti uccidessi per salvare la vita a Misa, morirei.” 

“E nessuno controllerebbe più che Light Yagami non faccia del male a Misa, te ne rendi conto?” 

L. batte le mani e la guarda, trionfante. 

“Sì” lo _shinigami_ china lentamente il capo. “Tuttavia non posso mettere in pericolo la vita di Light. Se lui morisse o venisse imprigionato, Misa Amane ne soffrirebbe, e io voglio evitarle qualsiasi dolore.” 

“Se è così” non può fare a meno di replicare L., “non dovevi darle il Death Note. Un potere del genere non porta che infelicità.” 

“Era una ragazza tanto allegra… tanto bella. Lo è ancora.” Rem è persa nei suoi pensieri e distoglie lo sguardo. L. si chiede se gli _shinigami_ siano in grado di piangere. 

“Il Death Note le spettava di diritto, poiché non è il mio” continua lei. “Un altro _shinigami_ di nome Gelus è morto per salvarla, la sua morte era già fissata per l’anno scorso.” 

“Dunque tu possiedi ancora il tuo Death Note” conclude L. Forse non è tutto perduto… 

Rem lo precede. “Capisco cosa ti passa per la mente, L. Lawliett. Tu vuoi fingere la tua e la mia more a beneficio di Light e degli altri, poi vuoi che io ti ceda il mio Death Note, in modo che la tua vita resti legata alla mia fino al giorno della tua morte.” 

“Non è un gran piano, in effetti, ma tu sei l’unica che possa contrastare Light” sospira L. Ora che Rem l’ha messa in questi termini, è incerto. Possedere un Death Note è una responsabilità troppo grande… sarebbe mai capace di usarlo? 

“Sì, ma solo se fa del male a Misa. Lei è innamorata di Light e, finché sono felici insieme, io non gli farò nulla.” 

_Questa è una bella fregatura_ , valuta L. Ma al momento è l’unica alternativa che ha. 

“Ecco le mie condizioni” continua lo _shinigami_ , “se catturerai Light o scriverai il suo nome sul Death Note prima del tempo, impedendo in tal modo la felicità di Misa, io prenderò la tua vita. Se invece la vita o la felicità di Misa dovessero essere a rischio proprio a causa di Light, tu scriverai il nome di lui sul Death Note, dopodiché rinuncerai alla proprietà del quaderno, affinché io possa riprendermelo.” 

“Non cederai il tuo quaderno a Misa, a quel punto?” chiede L. 

“No, ma le resterei accanto fino al giorno della sua morte.” 

No, decisamente non è un gran piano. Allearsi con uno _shinigami_ gli porterà infelicità e miseria, e si ritroverà incapace di nuocere a Light. Tuttavia, L. è l’unico che sia in grado di fermarlo, l’unico a conoscenza della sua identità. Se morisse adesso, nessuno sarebbe in grado di risalire a Kira. Può passare le istruzioni ai suoi successori, in modo che lo catturino per lui, e seguire i loro progressi da lontano. Nel caso in cui la sua morte dovesse essere l’unica soluzione per assicurare Kira alla giustizia, L. sarebbe disposto a sacrificarsi. Ma non può morire adesso, Kira ne trarrebbe troppo vantaggio… 

“D’accordo” risponde, infine. E’ la decisione più difficile che abbia mai preso, e potrebbe essere quella sbagliata. Watari, che non ha perso un passaggio della conversazione con la creatura, lo guarda a occhi sbarrati. 

“Watari, per quanto ti riguarda devi metterti in salvo. Dissociati dal team anti-Kira, fa’ in modo che si sappia che ci hai traditi, e forse avrai la possibilità di salvarti.” 

“Non importa, signore. Kira vorrebbe eliminarmi comunque, e sarebbe troppo difficile simulare due morti. E poi non mi resta molto da vivere… non è vero, Rem?” 

Lo _shinigami_ annuisce. L. protesta: non può accettare così facilmente la perdita di Watari, non lo permetterà, se può evitarlo… 

“Non puoi evitarlo, Ryuzaki. Ho un cancro ai polmoni, le ultime analisi mi hanno dato al massimo un anno di vita. Colpa dell’abuso di sigarette, ci scommetto. Del resto, se tu non stai attento al consumo di zuccheri, è probabile che ti verrà il diabete” tenta di sdrammatizzare. 

Si scambiano un lungo sguardo, che dice molto di più di lunghi discorsi. Non hanno bisogno di dirsi addio. L. lo conosce da una vita, non sa reprimere la commozione. Distoglie lo sguardo, facendo finta di stropicciarsi gli occhi. Non deve piangere, non serve a niente mostrare le proprie emozioni. Se vuole vincere contro Kira, deve pensare come lui. 

“D’accordo. Dunque non ci resta molto da fare, dico bene?” 

Simulare un attacco cardiaco non è difficile, se si prendono le sostanze giuste e se sotto i vestiti s’indossano indumenti in similpelle che hanno la proprietà di insonorizzare il battito cardiaco. Del resto, ne ha visti verificarsi tanti, troppi, sotto i suoi stessi occhi. Si sente _davvero_ scoppiare il cuore in petto, quando Watari si accascia a terra. Come previsto, il suo ultimo gesto è stato quello di cancellare il _database_ che raccoglie tutti i dati sulle indagini anti-Kira. In realtà, premendo il bottone rosso li ha inoltrati alla Wammy’s House, a beneficio di Near e Mello. 

“Lo _shinigami_ ” dice L., sgranando gli occhi per lo stupore. 

Light si precipita a sostenerlo. Lo prende tra le braccia prima che tocchi il pavimento. Fino all’ultimo sembra così addolorato, così sincero… lancia un grido, gli scosta i capelli dagli occhi, lo stringe… No, non si può simulare dolore fino a quel punto… 

“Che ti succede, Ryuzaki?” gli chiede. Così preoccupato, così incredulo... 

_Ryuzaki_ : non saprà mai il suo vero nome. Lo guarda negli occhi, in fondo è un bel modo per andarsene. Light lo stringe tra le braccia come se ne andasse della vita, gli occhi castani spalancati e lucidi… All’improvviso solleva appena la testa, le sue labbra si piegano in un ghigno beffardo. Il suo sguardo si fa malevolo, affilato. Sembra tingersi di rosso, come quello di un demone… o forse è solo l’effetto delle droghe che ha preso. Light non è più un umano né uno _shinigami_ , ma un essere malvagio, senza coscienza. Non è più Light, ma Kira; un trionfo crudele gli si legge in volto. L. era l’ultimo ostacolo da rimuovere, e adesso ha vinto… 

_Non mi ero sbagliato, allora,_ è il suo ultimo pensiero. 

La droga fa effetto, i suoi occhi si chiudono. Non potrebbe sopportare di guardarlo più a lungo. 

Rem ha detto che gli _shinigami_ , se muoiono nel mondo degli umani, si disintegrano fino a formare un cumulo di sabbia; non ha idea se Light sia a conoscenza della cosa ma, ad ogni modo, meglio fare le cose per bene. Watari ha raccolto della sabbia sulle rive del Pacifico, prima di morire l’ha sparsa sul pavimento. L. aspetta che lo lascino solo. La sostituzione avviene già quando il suo corpo è dentro la bara. Vede solo nero, e per alcune ore è incapace di muoversi, attanagliato da un terrore mai provato in vita sua. Alcuni uomini vengono a effettuare lo scambio, come pattuito. Il cadavere recuperato all’obitorio gli somiglia per peso, età e aspetto; provvederanno a truccarlo come lui se qualcuno dovesse sollevare il coperchio durante il funerale. Sul tetto lo aspetta un elicottero privato mandato dal direttore della Wammy’s House; L. non mangia da due giorni ed è in calo glicemico, tuttavia l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è al ghigno di Light – di Kira – che lo fissa con occhi stretti e malvagi. 

Rem aleggia sul sedile dietro di lui e gli porge il proprio Death Note. “E’ tuo, adesso.” 

L. se n’era quasi dimenticato. Lo prende in mano con attenzione, come se stillasse veleno. “Non ho intenzione di usarlo. Il suo potere non dovrebbe mai appartenere a un essere umano.” 

Se Light non l’avesse raccolto… ma no, non può concedersi quei pensieri. Sarà proprio il nome di Light Yagami l’unico che scriverà sul quaderno, se non avrà altra scelta: a quel punto, non importerà più se Rem prenderà la sua vita. Ha la sensazione che sarà lui stesso a chiederle di farlo. 

Per cinque anni L. è in fuga, guidando da lontano i suoi successori e sperando che riescano dove lui ha fallito: neanche loro devono sapere che è vivo, anche se forse Near lo sospetta. Prevede la mossa del falso quaderno: è nello stile di Kira, poiché si basa sulla certezza che Near non lo userà per verificarne l’autenticità. Il piano per catturarlo è studiato fin nei minimi dettagli, ma alla fine Kira vince comunque. Deve aver avuto un asso nella manica, come la prima volta… _un asso… nella manica!_

L. è colto da un’intuizione improvvisa: le idee migliori in fondo arrivano sempre per caso, il ragionamento logico aiuta solo fino a un certo punto. 

Ora sa come ha fatto Kira a sopravvivere. 

* 

_Aprile 2013_

_Casa Yagami, sera_

Light rimane inebetito a guardare il monitor. La spiegazione più logica vorrebbe che l’autore del messaggio sia L., e che abbia avuto qualche contatto con Rem. Ma è impossibile, L. è morto… e le ipotesi impossibili vanno assolutamente escluse. Anche Rem è morta, ha visto la sabbia… certo, poteva essere una finzione, ma a quale scopo? Rem voleva che Misa vivesse, e L. l’avrebbe catturata come secondo Kira! No, non c’era la minima possibilità che L. si alleasse con lei. 

Light ha visto la vita abbandonare gli occhi di Ryuzaki: la realizzazione che lui era Kira l’aveva colpito, togliendogli il conforto dell’ultimo abbraccio di un amico, prima di spegnersi. Chissà se ne era rimasto deluso, o se era stato soddisfatto per aver avuto ragione. Magari, entrambe le cose. 

“Ryuk, quando uno _shinigami_ muore ne resta un cumulo di sabbia, non è vero?” 

No, L. non poteva essere vivo, a meno che L. non avesse cospirato con Rem. Ma cosa poteva mai offrirle? 

“Sì, te l’ho già detto! Sei proprio nervoso, eh Light?” 

Ryuk canticchia di nuovo e fa capriole all’indietro, passando da una parete all’altra. Certo che si diverte proprio a vederlo in crisi, accidenti a lui. 

Light cerca su Internet i modi in cui una persona può simulare un arresto cardiaco. Potrebbe ordinare il disseppellimento di L. per verificare se il corpo è il suo… ma no, è già andato in paranoia. I suoi eredi sono morti, no? Ecco, una prova tangibile che le proprie paure sono infondate. Mello e Near non ci sono più, e L. non li avrebbe mai lasciati morire restando a guardare a braccia conserte, non sarebbe da lui… o forse l’ha saputo troppo tardi? No, dev’essere solo un pazzo che ha avuto accesso a informazioni riservate. Deve rintracciarlo e sbarazzarsene al più presto, ma prima deve scoprire se è solo e a cosa mira. Sì, fino a prova contraria la deve pensare così e starsene tranquillo, aspettando la sua prossima mossa. 

“ _Liiiiiight?!!!_ Ti ricordi che mamma ci ha invitati a cena stasera, _verooo_?” 

Misa sta parlando a uno dei suoi cellulari con l’orsacchiotto-cadavere: potrebbe seriamente essere l’unica persona al mondo a chiamare ‘mamma’ la suocera. 

Light annuisce e s’infila scrupolosamente un completo da sera elegante, annodandosi alla perfezione la cravatta rossa. Quanto a Misa, per lei il look macabro è sempre un _evergreen_ ; indossa una collanina a forma di teschio e un miniabito nero con pizzi in stile _gothic_. 

“Esci così?” 

“L’ho ordinato su _draculaclothing.com_!” lo informa Misa, entusiasta, indicando il vestito. “Perché, non ti piace?” 

Ma sì, tanto nessuno che fosse il secondo Kira sarebbe così stupido da vestirsi in quel modo… alla fine, meglio sbandierarlo sotto il naso di tutti. 

“Certo che mi piace, stai benissimo. D’accordo, andiamo.” 

“Evviva!” 

Misa gli stampa un bacio al rossetto di fragola sulla guancia e Light cerca di toglierselo, irritato. 

“… mamma dice che ci sarà anche il ragazzo di Sayu stasera, te lo immagini, Light?” 

“Che male c’è, è una donna ormai” risponde lui, distratto. 

“Sì, ma dice che è più grande di lei!” 

“Anche tu sei più grande di me” puntualizza lui. Tra poco lei compirà ventisei anni; Light ne ha già ventiquattro. 

“Ah, è vero” arrossisce, imbarazzata. “Ma non è carino farmelo notare!” L’indignazione lascia presto il posto alla curiosità. “Secondo te che tipo è?” 

“Chi?” 

“Ma come chi?! Il ragazzo di Sayu, no?” 

Non ottiene risposta. 

“Perché non metti un po’ di musica, Misa?” 

“Come vuoi, Light.” 

Si rilassa. Gli piace ascoltare musica classica mentre guida per le strade di Tokyo. I canoni di Bach, le messe e le sinfonie di Mozart hanno qualcosa di solenne e monumentale nella loro struttura, pur rimanendo ampiamente godibili, un ingranaggio sempre in moto che si conclude in un cerchio perfetto... La Torre e la Ruota Panoramica gli sfrecciano davanti: sono attrazioni luminose, improntate al gusto europeo. Presto soltanto i buoni e i giusti cammineranno per quelle strade, per le strade di tutto il mondo. A proposito dell’Europa, bisognerà che intensifichi la presa sui governi di quel continente: è piccolo, ma possiede ancora un discreto potere, deve controllarlo… e con gli Stati Uniti dalla sua parte, non sarà neanche troppo difficile. 

“Arrivati!” annuncia Misa, entusiasta. 

Light svolta appena in tempo. Casa Yagami non è cambiata molto in quegli anni. Il cortile è piccolo ma ben curato, la casa a due piani illuminata e confortevole. Parcheggia nel vialetto d’ingresso ed entra. Sayu lo accoglie con un sorriso. 

“Fratellone!” 

“Sei splendida, Sayu!” 

“Anche tu, Misa-Misa!” 

Light entra in casa, lasciando le ragazze ai loro convenevoli. E’ vero, Sayu è una bellezza dai lunghi capelli bruni e gli occhi da cerbiatta; il vestito scuro che ha scelto è semplice ma elegante. Del resto non c’è da sorprendersi, somiglia a lui… Saluta la madre, è più magra e ha il viso segnato dalle rughe. 

“Oh Light, ce l’hai fatta a venire, che bello! E lui è un amico di Sayu…” 

Il giovane sussulta appena si sente interpellare. Sembra a disagio, tiene la schiena incassata e la testa bassa. Indossa una felpa bianca e jeans scoloriti… prima che possa dire qualcosa, Misa li raggiunge e grida: 

“Ryuzaki?!!! Ma tu che ci fai qui?” 

Light sussulta. Non c’è dubbio, l’uomo davanti a lui è L., conosciuto sotto i falsi nome di Ryuzaki e Hideki Ryuga. Tenta di nascondersi dietro la cortina di capelli scuri, ma quegli occhi grandi circondati da solchi violacei, la postura, tutto in lui è inconfondibile… 

“Oh, vi conoscete già?” Sua sorella batte le mani, deliziata. 

“Sì, Ryuzaki è un mio vecchio compagno di università.” 

Light salva la situazione, anche se si sente il cuore in gola; catene invisibili lo avvinghiano in una morsa che era certo non avrebbe provato mai più. 

_L._ In casa sua, e ancora sotto la falsa identità di Ryuzaki. _L. è vivo,_ e lo guarda sorridendo appena. Riacquista la solita naturalezza un po’ goffa, si passa un dito sul labbro e si siede con noncuranza nella sua classica posizione scimmiesca. 

“Non vi stringete la mano?” chiede la madre, sorpresa. 

Light è troppo occupato a bloccare il polso di Misa e a intimarle con lo sguardo di fare silenzio. La riprende appena in tempo, poi gli va incontro, la mano tesa. 

“Chi non muore si rivede, dopotutto.” 

“Già. E’ davvero un piacere rivederti, Light.” 

Se L. è turbato quanto lui, non lo dà a vedere. La sua voce è bassa e profonda come cioccolato scuro; ricambia la sua stretta e lo guarda fisso. Gli occhi castani fissano quelli blu cupo, la presa di entrambi è salda e nessuno dei due accenna a indebolirla. Light sa che, non per la prima volta, stanno avendo lo stesso pensiero. 

_Kira._

_L._

_Questa volta non mi sfuggirai._


	3. Kira's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cena a casa Yagami ha dei risvolti imprevisti...

**III. Kira’s Kiss**

La cena è carica di tensione, L. e Light si scambiano sguardi in tralice da un capo all’altro del tavolo. 

“Vi conoscete da molto, tu e Sayu?” indaga Light. 

Ryuzaki non è cambiato affatto. Tormenta i bastoncini, ci gioca, tiene i piedi sulla sedia e nasconde lo sguardo acuto nella massa di capelli in disordine. Non sembra aver appetito. 

_Perché hai avvicinato mia sorella?_

“Da qualche settimana” risponde allegramente Sayu. “Non è adorabile?” 

Misa esprime entusiasticamente il proprio assenso. 

“Dove vi siete incontrati? Indaga ancora. 

Che ci fai qui? Credi di poter minacciare la mia famiglia? Perché non sei morto? 

L. lo scruta in silenzio. Light nasconde bene i suoi pensieri, ma non a lui. E’ teso, stringe i pugni e poi li lascia andare. Si prende il polso con la mano sinistra, deve fargli ancora male… 

_Ti ho proprio messo sotto pressione, non è vero, Kira?_

“Vuoi farmi l’interrogatorio, fratellone? Ahaa Light è ge-lo-so!” 

Sayu batte le mani e ride, arruffando i capelli di Light, perfettamente in ordine. Lui si lascia andare a un’espressione imbarazzata ma indulgente: sembra proprio una famiglia normale, felice. 

“Oh, non me la prendo” commenta L., sorridendo a Sayu. “E’ normale che Light tenga a sua sorella, per lui gli affetti vengono prima di ogni altra cosa, non è vero?” Il suo sguardo si sposta sulla sedia a capotavola, rimasta vuota. Alle pareti sono appese foto del Sovrintendente Soichiro Yagami nei momenti più importanti della sua vita: il matrimonio, l’ingresso nella polizia di Light, il diploma di Sayu. 

_Com’è morto tuo padre, Light? Perché non è qui? Avevi lo stesso sorriso, quando l’hai guardato morire?_

Light maneggia i bastoncini, simulando indifferenza sotto il suo scrutinio. 

“Non ti piace il riso cantonese, caro? Mangia, sei così magro…” interviene la madre. 

“Scusa mamma, ho altri pensieri in testa.” 

Anche L. sembra disinteressato alla cena, o forse mangia solamente alimenti contenenti un alto tasso di zuccheri e grassi saturi. Continua a fissarlo. E’ snervante, lo sta decisamente mettendo sotto torchio. 

_Credi ancora che io sia Kira, non è vero? Ne hai le prove?_

Da quando ha visto la sua sagoma, ancor prima di alzare lo sguardo, Light ha iniziato a sudare freddo; anche il polso gli sta facendo male, una fitta di dolore gli s’irradia ai nervi. 

“Light… Light, stai bene?” Misa gli prende il polso, preoccupata. “Ha avuto un incidente durante un’operazione della polizia” spiega a Ryuzaki. 

“Lo sai che non posso parlare del mio lavoro, Misa” la redarguisce aspramente lui. 

“Sono sicuro che ti tieni molto occupato, Light. Dopotutto hai sempre avuto un forte senso della giustizia. Anche ai tempi dell’università, hai sempre tenuto il piede in due scarpe, non è vero?” lo provoca L. 

“Mi do da fare” risponde evasivamente Light. 

_Sta’ calmo. La polizia ormai ha rinunciato a darmi la caccia, no? Anche se L fornisse le prove che sono Kira, non ci sarebbe nessuno ad arrestarmi. D’accordo, ma perché diavolo è ancora vivo?_

Light si guarda intorno, vorrebbe l’opinione di Ryuk. A quanto pare si è volatilizzato proprio quando serve. Strano, non manca mai alle riunioni di famiglia: non c’è nulla che lo diverta più del ‘calore umano’. Eppure, una parte di sé non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto le provocazioni di L. gli siano mancate. Il brivido, la sfida intellettuale, quegli occhi così grandi fissi su di lui, alla ricerca di qualcosa che possa tradirlo, e allo stesso modo come se fosse un affascinante enigma da risolvere, come… come se fosse l’unico a _vederlo_ davvero. Distoglie la mente da quei pensieri, non gli sono affatto utili. 

“Lo immagino” commenta L, sullo stesso tono. “E tu che mi dici, Misa? Tu e Light state insieme da parecchi anni, ormai. Un amore così puro e disinteressato è raro da trovare al giorno d’oggi, l’ho capito da subito, appena vi ho visti, che eravate fatti l’uno per l’altra.” 

Ma che fa, lo prende per il culo? Adesso ha passato notevolmente il segno… Misa invece arrossisce, le sono venuti gli occhi a cuoricino da quanto è felice. 

“Oh, sei tanto dolce, Ryuzaki! Sono proprio contenta che tu non sia mo… ehm, voglio dire, grazie mille!” La ragazza si sporge a baciarlo su una guancia, attirandosi uno sguardo furente da parte di Light. “Possiamo essere buoni amici come una volta, no? Tutti gli amici di Light sono anche amici miei!” cinguetta, raggiante. “E a proposito di questo, io e Light ci siamo fidanzati!” 

Non l’ha mai vista più esultante. La sua allegria è contagiosa e, dopo un attimo di spaesamento, la mamma e Sayu si congratulano con entrambi. 

“Era proprio ora, fratellone!” 

Ryuzaki, per la prima volta nella serata, è evidentemente spiazzato da quell’annuncio. 

“E’ vero, Light? Oh, ma che bellezza!” esclama la madre. 

“Sì, direi che era ora” conferma lui, studiando la reazione di L. Prende per mano Misa, gli occhi di tutti si fissano sulle loro dita intrecciate. 

“Ma che vergogna, non ci posso credere! Non le hai comprato neanche un anello!” protesta Sayu, indignata. 

“E’ davvero imperdonabile da parte tua” rincara L. Si è ripreso, anzi sembra che si stia divertendo un mondo nel mettere Light alle strette. 

“Tu non ti dimenticheresti mai di una cosa del genere, vero Ryuzaki?” chiede Sayu, sbattendo le ciglia nella sua direzione. 

Light sogghigna nel vederlo arrossire, imbarazzato e per una volta a corto di parole. 

“Ehm… certo che no…” 

Un momento, esattamente che tipo di rapporti ci sono tra quei due? 

“Provvederò domattina, ti comprerò un bellissimo anello, Misa” promette Light, cedendo all’insistenza delle tre donne. 

Quella serata è durata fin troppo; vorrebbe rimanere da solo con L. e allo stesso tempo lo teme. Comunque, ha bisogno di riflettere e prendere tempo. 

“Sono proprio stanco e domani devo alzarmi presto. Mi spiace, ma devo proprio andare…” commenta, sbadigliando e guardando meccanicamente l’orologio. 

“Oh, caro, ma non puoi andare da nessuna parte con questo tempaccio! Non hai sentito il temporale? Per poco non ci spacca un vetro…” 

“Cosa?” chiede Light, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. In effetti pioveva durante il tragitto, ma non sembrava così allarmante… Non si è accorto di nulla ma, ora che glielo fanno notare, una pioggia scrosciante si abbatte contro i vetri; Sayu si è alzata già due volte per chiudere le imposte. Misa sussulta per un tuono improvviso. 

“Sei proprio distratto stasera, Light, non è da te.” Ryuzaki rincara la dose, concedendosi un sorriso affilato, soddisfatto. 

_Maledetto, è riuscito perfino a bloccarmi in casa. E mi ha fatto anche fare la figura dell’idiota…_

Light è stato troppo preso nel duello non verbale con l’avversario all’altro capo del tavolo per notare qualcosa. Che c’è, adesso L. controlla anche il tempo atmosferico? Non se ne sorprenderebbe più di tanto… 

“Il meteo ha avvertito da ieri, rischiamo un’alluvione stanotte” commenta Ryuzaki, noncurante. 

Sayu si stringe a lui. 

Accidenti, sta andando di nuovo in paranoia: che bastardo, L si è assicurato proprio di fissare una cena quando tutti sarebbero stati in casa e si sarebbe scatenato un uragano! 

“Oh, ma è davvero tardi!” commenta sua madre. “Light, tu e Misa potete dormire in camera tua, se vi stringete c’è spazio per tutti e due…” 

L. lo guarda sagace, mentre lui tenta una debole protesta. 

“Mamma, non è il caso…” 

E’ tutto inutile, non può insistere contro due Yagami testarde come muli. 

“E anche tu devi fermarti, Ryuzaki, caro.” 

“Ma, no, non vorrei disturbare…” L. si accartoccia sulla sedia e arrossisce. E’ così goffo e adorabilmente a disagio che ingannerebbe perfino lui. 

Sayu apre bocca per dire qualcosa… non vorrà mica farlo dormire in camera sua? 

“Naturalmente ti sistemeremo nella camera degli ospiti” la precede la signora Yagami. 

“Grazie mille, siete tutti troppo gentili” si schermisce Ryuzaki, dando la buonanotte a Sayu con un bacio sulla guancia. 

Misa prende Light a braccetto, giuliva. 

“Buonanotte, Misa. Buonanotte, Light” li saluta L. Gli passa accanto, ben più vicino di quanto sarebbe appropriato, e sorride. 

_Vuoi giocare, eh? Scommetto che te la stai godendo un mondo. Ma vedrai chi riderà per ultimo…_

* 

“Non ti prepari per la notte, Light?” 

Misa si toglie l’abito e rivela una lingerie di pizzo nero perfettamente coordinata, probabilmente acquistata dallo stesso sito del vestito vampiresco. 

“Non è proprio il momento, Misa.” 

“Uffa però, non è mai il momento per te.” Lei mette il broncio, sporgendo le labbra. 

“Senti, nel caso non lo avessi notato Ryuzaki, cioè L…” s’interrompe, sempre più irritato. Ma che ci parla a fare con lei? Presto lo farà scendere al suo livello di stupidità, e ci manca poco, visto lo stato in cui è. Deve riprendere il controllo, e in fretta. 

“Già, perché non è morto?” 

A volte però riesce a sorprenderlo, è la stessa domanda che si è posto lui per tutta la serata. 

“Non lo so, forse Rem… aspetta un attimo, dov’è Ryuk? Ryuuk?! Vieni qui! Misa, tu l’hai visto?” 

“Cara Rem, mi manca tanto” sospira Misa, nostalgica. “Era tanto buona con me…” 

“Se ben ricordi, Misa, Rem ha dato la vita per uccidere Ryuzaki, cioè L. Non può essere vivo” parla tra sé, camminando avanti e indietro. 

“Ma Ryuzaki è così _tenero_! Forse l’abbiamo giudicato male Light, sono contenta che sia vivo… ci vuole bene, soprattutto a te… è così evidente!” 

“Possibile che tu non capisca niente, Misa?” 

Non vorrebbe prendersela con lei, ma proprio non può fare altrimenti. 

“Ci arresterà entrambi con l’accusa di essere Kira e il secondo Kira, vuoi questo per noi?” 

“Uff, che noia. Proprio ora che stava andando tutto così bene!” sospira lei, come se fosse un problema di poco conto. “Ma tu risolverai ogni cosa, non è vero, Light?” Lo guarda con una fiducia talmente totalizzante che ci crede anche lui. Si stringe al suo braccio e lo bacia. “Non sai quanto sono felice che ci siamo fidanzati…” 

Lui ricambia il bacio e la osserva sotto una nuova luce, calcolatore. Ma certo, doveva pensarci subito… sta decisamente perdendo colpi. 

“Misa, devi fare una cosa per me.” La abbraccia stretta e la sente tremare, si stringe a lui. 

“Sì, Light?” 

Non capirà mai come possa essere così innamorata di lui, ancora, dopo tutti quegli anni, come un’adolescente alla sua prima cotta. Non è opportuno chiederselo, la cosa gli fa decisamente comodo. La bacia ancora, ravviandole i lunghi capelli biondi con le dita. 

“Devi effettuare lo scambio degli occhi, ma prima devo sapere come ha fatto Ryuzaki a rimanere in vita e che prove ha contro di noi. Lui è l’unico ostacolo che ancora minaccia la nostra felicità, e io non posso permettere che tu vada in prigione, lo capisci?” 

“Sì… ma avevi detto che non mi avresti permesso di accorciare di nuovo la mia vita…” gli affonda la testa contro il collo, incerta. 

“Lo so, e davvero non vorrei farlo, ma mi è insopportabile il pensiero di una vita più lunga senza di te… o forse andrei in prigione soltanto io, e allora…” 

“Oh, Light, non dirlo neanche per scherzo!” Misa lo zittisce, inspirando il suo profumo. Anche lei lo bacia prima di guardarlo negli occhi. “Ti amo tanto, Light, lo farò anche subito, se vuoi…” 

“Come ti ho detto, prima di eliminarlo è necessario scoprire cosa sta tramando Ryuzaki… mi sorprenderei che non avesse un piano B, dopotutto da uno che è riuscito a fingere la propria morte c’è da aspettarsi questo e altro. Ma forse è meglio che ci assicuriamo lo scambio, comunque…” Riflette per un attimo, prima di chiamare di nuovo: “Ryuk! Ryuk, dove sei?” 

Dannato shinigami, ma perché non c’è mai quando serve? Dove può essersi cacciato? Non può alzare la voce più di così, c’è il rischio che Ryuzaki lo senta dalla camera degli ospiti. Dopotutto è solo a due porte di distanza dalla propria… li separano solo pochi metri. Il pensiero lo fa rabbrividire, ma lo riempie anche di una strana eccitazione. 

“Sarà andato a cercare delle mele” dice Misa, indifferente. “Meglio così, è da tanto tempo che non stiamo un po’ da soli… dovremmo stringerci un po’.” 

Si abbassa la spallina del reggiseno, lentamente. 

In effetti non ha tutti i torti, riflette Light. Ryuk non perde occasione di stargli appiccicato anche nei momenti in cui un po’ di _privacy_ sarebbe più che gradita, si direbbe che lo faccia apposta. Decisamente non ha di meglio da fare… ma cosa sta combinando adesso? E’ possibile che abbia incontrato Rem e sia impegnato in una piacevole rimpatriata tra dei della morte, che si stiano scambiando le loro esperienze con i rispettivi umani? 

“Allora, vieni o no?” 

Light la contempla per un lungo istante, assente. Ha ragione, il letto è stretto, non ci è più abituato. Si spoglia anche lui e ricambia il suo abbraccio. Perché no? In fondo, finché Misa non farà lo scambio degli occhi e gli rivelerà il nome di L. dovrà tenersela buona con ogni mezzo. E con questo la durata della sua vita si dimezzerà ulteriormente: un ottavo del totale, non dovrà sopportarla ancora per molto… però non c’è che dire, gli è stata utile in più di una situazione. E’ irrequieto, sa che dovrebbe concentrarsi su come gestire la resurrezione di L… ma in fondo uno sfogo fisico gli farà soltanto bene. Misa si stringe a lui mentre finisce di spogliarla, emettendo dei brevi gemiti. 

“Shh” le bisbiglia, ma è inutile. 

Lei non riesce mai a rimanere in silenzio e neanche a fare piano, in quei momenti. Si aggrappa a lui mentre la solleva, le sue unghie laccate gli graffiano appena la schiena in modo non del tutto spiacevole. Anche Light è eccitato quando entra in lei, trovandola come sempre pronta ad accoglierlo, morbida e aperta per lui. Si chiede se Ryuzaki possa sentire quello che stanno facendo. 

_Ecco quello che m’importa di te, vado a letto con la mia ragazza come se niente fosse dopo averti incontrato. Non mi hai turbato affatto, L. Io ho tutto sotto controllo e tu goditi pure lo spettacolo, tanto puoi solo immaginartelo._

Misa grida quando lo sente dentro di lei e lo stringe più forte, come se gli volesse entrare nella pelle per non separarsene mai più. Cerca le sue labbra, le assapora a fondo. La cascata dei suoi capelli biondi e serici, finalmente sciolti, gli accarezza le spalle. Si abbandona sopra di lui con un ultimo gemito, le guance soffuse dal tepore. 

“Ti amo tanto, Light” gli sussurra ancora, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto e circondandolo con le braccia. 

Anche se è deliziosamente formosa, è talmente minuta che un suo braccio basta a circondarle la vita. Light aspetta che si addormenti, in genere crolla subito dopo l’amore. La rigira con delicatezza, premendole una mano sulla schiena. Non gli piace rimanere a letto con lei _dopo_ , e comunque non ha sonno. 

Si alza, è più inquieto che mai. Il Death Note è rimasto a casa sua, non è abituato a separarsene per lunghi periodi. E’ al sicuro, chiuso nel suo cassetto, e comunque l’allarme lo avvertirebbe per tempo se qualcuno entrasse in casa. L. è lì, sotto il suo stesso tetto, ma può sempre aver ordinato a qualcuno di perquisire la casa: figurarsi se non sa dove vive, dopo avergli mandato una mail e aver architettato tutto questo! 

Scosta le tende, irritato. Il temporale continua a imperversare, ma non sembra che sia passato al grado di alluvione. Si sente ancora l’odore di Misa addosso, non gli piace restare così sporco e disfatto. Vuole lavarsi via di dosso quella giornata, l’incontro con L… ha decisamente bisogno di ritirarsi in se stesso, di tornare a casa e pensare. Si sente subito meglio sotto il getto tonificante della doccia. E’ fresco, pulito, la sua mente è più lucida. Deve scoprire al più presto cosa sa Ryuzaki e perché si fa vivo proprio adesso, se è tornato per incriminarlo e cosa l’ha portato a esporsi. Dev’essere sicuro che Light non può nuocergli, perché non conosce il suo nome… e forse non sa che Misa può fare lo scambio degli occhi. Tuttavia… l’accenno a Rem nella mail porterebbe a pensare che lei abbia deciso di risparmiarlo… che abbiano stipulato una sorta di accordo? Ma a che pro Rem resterebbe accanto a lui? A lei non importa nulla, se non di Misa… 

_Misa._

I pezzi del puzzle stanno per tornare al loro posto, ma si blocca sulla maniglia. Sente un rumore sul pianerottolo, al piano di sotto la luce della cucina è accesa. Non c’è dubbio, è un segnale. Non potrebbe essere più chiaro, è per lui. L. lo sta aspettando. 

Si avvolge nell’accappatoio senza perdere tempo a rivestirsi; non crede che a L. importi… anzi, forse ne sarà turbato. O forse apprezzerà, riflette, concedendosi un sorriso sottile. 

* 

Alla fioca luce della cucina, Light riesce solo a scorgere una sagoma accovacciata, intenta a frugare nel frigorifero. 

“Non troverai dolci, Sayu e la mamma si sono messe a dieta… una parola che non rientra nel tuo vocabolario, immagino.” 

Riesce a sorprenderlo, avvicinandosi con fare casuale. Gli tocca una spalla e L sussulta, girandosi di scatto. Ha parlato con tono leggero, gli sorride come se fossero davvero due vecchi amici che si rivedono dopo tanto tempo. Anzi, come se il tempo non fosse mai passato. 

“Peccato, avevo proprio voglia di torta alla fragola” risponde L, sullo stesso tono. 

Light si accorge della sua lieve esitazione, di come i suoi occhi percorrono i capelli ancora umidi, la linea delle scapole e il corpo che s’intravede dall’accappatoio semiaperto. 

“Non sei cambiato” mormora, distogliendo lo sguardo. 

“Neanche tu. Devo dire anzi che ti trovo piuttosto bene… per essere morto.” 

“Devo dire che trovo _te_ piuttosto a tuo agio… per essere Kira” ribatte L, senza scomporsi. Si siede, gli occhi spalancati come due finestre d’ombra. 

Light rimane interdetto. “Ancora con questa storia?” 

“Perché, ti disturbi ancora a negarlo?” 

“No, aspetta… tu ti fingi morto per cinque anni e ti presenti a casa mia come se nulla fosse, esci con mia sorella e pretendi della spiegazioni _da me_? Hai idea di che cosa io abbia passato quando ti ho visto… cadere a terra… ho pensato…” la voce di Light si spezza. 

E’ davvero troppo convincente, se non avesse intrapreso con successo la carriera di _serial killer_ sarebbe l’attore migliore del mondo. Per un attimo ci crede anche lui. O forse Light è sincero, è solo Kira il suo nemico. 

“Ti ho visto piangere” mormora L, a bassa voce. “Quando sono caduto.” 

“Eri il mio più caro amico. Possiamo esserlo ancora.” 

Gli si avvicina e L. s’irrigidisce, ma non si muove. Come mai non dice nulla? O anche Ryuzaki vuole giocare, oppure il suo _bluff_ è perfettamente riuscito. Una parte di lui non sta recitando, è effettivamente convinto di quelle parole. In effetti, da un certo punto di vista, sono la pura verità. Light si siede accanto a lui e gli prende la mano. L. sussulta, ma non si sottrae. 

“Ti ho visto piangere” ripete, gli occhi bassi. “E ti ho visto ridere un attimo dopo.” La sua voce è tornata profonda e stabile, quella di una persona pacata ma autorevole sotto l’apparenza stramba, che è impossibile non ascoltare. “Ho seguito i tuoi progressi nel realizzare il tuo nuovo mondo. Hai riacquistato la proprietà del quaderno per poi cederla ai tuoi seguaci più fanatici. Hai ucciso i tuoi complici quando non ti sono stati più utili, hai eliminato anche gli amici con i quali lavoravi da anni. Forse hai causato la morte di tuo padre. E hai ucciso Mello e Near, i miei eredi. Se anche non intendessi assicurarti alla giustizia perché sei Kira, la pagheresti solo per questo.” 

Light ritrae la mano, sconvolto dal sentirlo elencare le sue mosse con tanta accuratezza. 

“Mi è sempre piaciuto L, sai?” 

Ryuk sceglie proprio quel momento per manifestarsi, facendolo trasalire. Alla buonora, proprio adesso… Attraversa una parete e si pone dietro di lui, cercando di imitare la caratteristica posa ingobbita di Ryuzaki. Solleva le ginocchia scheletriche e ghigna apertamente. 

“Ti ha di nuovo fregato, non è vero, Light?” 

Light vorrebbe chiedergli di Rem, ordinargli di andare di sopra a scambiare gli occhi con Misa, ma non può farlo in presenza di L. 

“C’è il tuo shinigami con te, non è vero?” Lo sguardo di L si fissa sul punto esatto in cui si trova Ryuk, come se potesse vederlo realmente. 

“Di cosa stai parlando?” 

“Del dio della morte che ha lasciato cadere il suo Death Note perché tu lo raccogliessi. L’ha fatto volontariamente, no? Dopotutto a lui non importava del danno che avrebbe provocato a te e al mondo intero. Che aspetto ha? Mi piacerebbe vederlo, dato che sta origliando la nostra conversazione…” L è una persona razionale e calmissima, anche se volte un po’ troppo istintiva, ma in quel momento ogni sua sillaba è carica di una furia repressa. 

“Ehi, non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto” protesta Ryuk indignato, facendogli una boccaccia. 

“Solo se tu mi fai vedere Rem. E’ nei paraggi, non è vero?” chiede Light, senza battere ciglio. 

“Sono lieto di constatare che le tue ottime capacità deduttive sono in forma smagliante.” 

“Allora, che cosa le hai promesso in cambio della tua vita?” 

_Non hai ancora visto niente, L. Sono più in gamba di te, l’ho già dimostrato due volte._

“Che, se tu avessi fatto capitare qualcosa a Misa, io avrei scritto il tuo nome sul mio quaderno” bisbiglia, vicino al suo orecchio. Quando vuole, anche lui è dotato di un notevole carisma. 

“Sul… sul tuo quaderno? Non capisco.” Ora spetta a Light mostrarsi interdetto. 

“Che effetto fa, Light Yagami? O forse a questo punto dovrei chiamarti Kira… sapere che la morte è solo a un nome di distanza?” 

Estrae un pezzo di pergamena stropicciata dalla tasca dei jeans. Light trema per un lungo istante prima di accorgersi che è vuoto. L lo mette via prima che possa impadronirsene. 

“Non posso fartelo toccare; tu vedresti Rem ma io non vedrei il tuo _shinigami_. Non sarebbe corretto, non credi?” 

“Non penserai certo che tenga il mio Death Note con me.” 

Light suda freddo. Basterebbe che scrivesse il suo nome, il nome che non si è mai preoccupato di nascondere, perché lui è l’unico che non ne abbia motivo. E’ fin troppo semplice immaginare la scritta _Light Yagami_ su quel Death Note. Sarebbe la fine di tutto… 

Ma no, in fondo è L, che ha davanti. Lui non userebbe mai i suoi stessi mezzi, crede che Kira sia un pazzo megalomane; si considera così infallibile, così… _superiore_. 

“Dì la verità, non l’hai mai usato” si lascia andare a un sorriso sarcastico e accavalla le gambe, tranquillo. 

“Ho promesso di scrivere un unico nome su quel quaderno, Light, e sarà il tuo. Il nome di Kira” risponde L. sommessamente. 

“Allora per quale motivo non l’hai già fatto, se aspiri a vendicarti? Non ne sei capace, oppure…” il suo sorriso si allarga ancora. E’ più tranquillo a ogni attimo che passa. “Oppure non puoi. Rem ti ucciderebbe, perché la mia morte distruggerebbe la felicità di Misa, ho ragione?” 

L. annuisce e si rannicchia ancor più in se stesso. Non lo guarda, si porta il pollice alla bocca. Sembra stanco. “Non è la mia morte a preoccuparmi. Ho vissuto abbastanza da veder morire troppe persone a cui tenevo. E lo stesso si può dire di te, anche se la cosa non ti turba affatto. Chi usa quel quaderno è condannato a perdere se stesso e a un’esistenza miserabile, non ti batterò con i tuoi stessi mezzi.” 

“Molto bene. Cosa ti proponi di fare, allora?” chiede Light, in tono leggero. “Avanti, sentiamo: i governi di tutto il mondo si sono arresi a me, riesco a controllare le forze di polizia di tutto il Giappone, l’opinione pubblica è completamente dalla mia parte. Nessuno conosce la mia identità e, se mi scoprissero, mi venererebbero come un dio. Hanno perfino iniziato a costruirmi un tempio…” 

“Era una truffa, e se fossi in te non sarei così sicuro del tuo successo. Hai pensato ai progetti a lungo termine, Kira? Fammi indovinare…” L. fa una pausa a effetto e finge di pensarci, ma Light capisce che ha già sviscerato la questione con una logica implacabile. “Senza più ostacoli, provvederai a creare un mondo a tua immagine, vorrai che tutti siano produttivi e contribuiscano a mantenere l’ordine, così anche chi compie piccoli crimini spinto dalla necessità perirà. A quanti malviventi hai già impedito il ravvedimento? Hai colpito dei carcerati solo per attirare l’attenzione. Stavano già scontando la loro pena, Light. La tua giustizia è arbitraria, e presto colpirai anche nullafacenti, disoccupati e parassiti sociali… o quelli che tu ritieni tali. Senza alcun rispetto per la vita umana, nell’infantile e primitiva convinzione che tutto sia bianco o nero, giusto o sbagliato, quando il problema che tanto ti disturba è spesso causato dalle disuguaglianze sociali e dal bisogno, più che dall’intrinseca malvagità del singolo.” 

“Eliminerò i corrotti e le ingiustizie, a lungo andare anche i problemi economici saranno risolti: ognuno avrà ciò che gli spetta” risponde Light, imperturbato. E’ deluso, L. non ha mai capito… 

“E’ questo che vuoi realizzare, allora? Una dittatura basata sul socialismo? O meglio una dittatura in cui chiunque si oppone a te viene eliminato? Cancellerai ogni libertà di espressione, così come hai sempre fatto, perché non sopporti di essere giudicato da chi giudichi tanto impietosamente. Quanti innocenti hai già ucciso, Light?” 

Il tono di L. è basso, ma incisivo. Light è scosso da un dubbio che reprime facilmente; strano come Ryuzaki non sembri neanche arrabbiato, solamente… triste. 

“Erano esecuzioni necessarie” risponde fermamente. “Non sono un omicida, ma un giustiziere. Non capisco perché, con tutta la tua intelligenza, ti ostini a contrastarmi. Potremmo fare grandi cose se stessi dalla mia parte, eppure sei dalla parte dei criminali! Non avrei mai voluto che fossimo nemici, lo sai.” 

“E’ in questo che ti sbagli, Light.” Stavolta L non abbocca. La sua risposta è più determinata della propria. “Io proteggo la vita umana, e tu sei un pluriomicida. Quante migliaia di persone hai già ucciso senza battere ciglio? Hai raggiunto da tempo uno stadio sovrumano. Dopo aver fatto piazza pulita, troverai motivi sempre più futili per uccidere e, se vai avanti di questo passo…” il suo sguardo così snervante da sostenere si fissa su di lui, “presto o tardi l’unico uomo che rimarrà sulla faccia della terra… sarai tu.” 

“Ottimo” risponde Light, dopo una breve pausa. “Vedo che ci hai pensato per bene, ma sei in errore…” 

“Certo, potresti anche morire prima. Anzi, è quantomeno probabile” continua L, senza dar segno di averlo sentito. “Il quaderno inghiottirà qualsiasi residuo di umanità che ancora ti resti, e non sarai più simile a un dio, ma a un mostro. Il Death Note ha un numero infinito di pagine, Light, ma la tua vita è limitata. Cosa farai quando finirà? E, se davvero sei così orgoglioso di essere Kira, perché non lo ammetti pubblicamente?” 

“Però devi ammettere che ha centrato il punto, è proprio in gamba!” commenta entusiasticamente Ryuk, che non si è perso una parola. 

“Il mondo non è ancora pronto per questo” replica lentamente Light. “Tu non puoi farmi niente, Ryuzaki… Elle. E quando morirò provvederò a scegliere un erede che porti avanti la mia missione, il mio sacrificio non sarà andato sprecato.” 

“Ma non avrai il quaderno, la cui proprietà tornerà allo _shinigami_.” 

“Potrei sempre prendere il tuo” replica lui, con un sorriso affilato. 

“Già, ma c’è un piccolissimo problema. Io conosco il tuo nome, mentre tu non conosci il mio. Chi è in vantaggio, Light?” 

“Ohhh, 1-0 per L, direi!” esclama Ryuk, protendendo gli artigli scheletrici nella sua direzione. 

“Smettila, Ryuk.” 

“Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza, _shinigami_ Ryuk” dice Elle, senza scomporsi. “Light è stato maleducato a non presentarci prima.” 

“Te l’ha fatta, Light, ammettilo!” lo asseconda Ryuk. 

Light scuote la testa. Non vuole che veda che si trattiene dal ridere. E’ vero, L lo conosce troppo bene: sa che è infantile e che detesta perdere, ma lo stesso si può dire di Ryuzaki. Vincerà soltanto seguendo le proprie regole, altrimenti per lui sarebbe solo una sconfitta. 

“D’accordo, Ryuzaki. Io sono un assassino, ma tu non lo sei” conclude, infine. “Non scriverai il mio nome sul Death Note prima che il mondo sappia la verità su Kira.” 

“E chi mi vieta di rivelare a tutti la tua identità? Non hai più segreti per me, Light Yagami, mentre io ne ho ancora uno.” Si alza, passandosi le mani tra i capelli e incurvando le spalle. 

Light non ha intenzione di lasciargli l’ultima parola. “E’ vero, non so il tuo nome” concede. “Ma conosco altre cose, di te. Dopotutto è davvero difficile non accorgersene, dico bene?” 

Con una mossa agile e precisa lo blocca contro la parete; sono in piedi, vicinissimi, L. si appoggia a lui per non scivolare. 

“Ma come, adesso non dici più niente? E’ impossibile non notarlo, perfino Misa se n’è accorta… di come mi guardavi, di come mi guardi ancora adesso. Abbiamo passato mesi ammanettati l’uno all’altro, ti sei inflitto una lunga prigionia al solo scopo di tenermi d’occhio…” _e te l’ho fatta ugualmente_ , pensa. “E ti è piaciuto. Ammettilo.” 

“Uh-oh… Light, si può sapere che intenzioni hai, adesso?” borbotta Ryuk, allarmato. 

L si sente il suo respiro sul collo e rabbrividisce. Light è troppo vicino, la luce elettrica si diffonde calda sulla sua pelle, sul torso lasciato scoperto dall’accappatoio. 

“Non so di cosa tu stai parlando. Ti ho sempre considerato un caro amico, e sono certo che anche Ryuzaki è l’amico più caro di Light Yagami… se solo tu smettessi di essere Kira io…” L è a disagio, tiene la testa più bassa del solito e s’interrompe. Non sa neanche quello che sta dicendo. 

“Kira sono io, senza di lui io non ho ragione di esistere.” Light gli solleva il volto, deciso. “Sono stato scelto allo scopo di cambiare il mondo. Ma hai detto una cosa giusta: sei il mio più caro amico. Però non è soltanto amicizia quella che desideri da me, non è vero?” 

“Lasciami…” 

Ryuzaki stringe gli occhi. Light si chiede se ha intenzione di picchiarlo per impedirgli di avvicinarsi ancora. Dopotutto, quando usa mani e piedi sa difendersi piuttosto bene. 

“Sapevi che ero Kira, eppure non mi hai tradito” continua. Le sue ciglia gli sfiorano la guancia, le sue mani s’insinuano tra i suoi capelli d’inchiostro. “Quando mi dicesti addio, sapevi che la tua fine era vicina, ma eri più addolorato per la necessità di separarti da me che per non avermi catturato. I tuoi eredi sono morti, e nonostante questo non hai cercato una più che comprensibile vendetta. Sei qui davanti a me, quando avresti tratto ogni vantaggio a restare nascosto. Non ti chiedi perché?” 

“Così ti ho colto di sorpresa” mormora lui, incerto. “Detesti quando qualcosa scombina i tuoi piani, no?” 

“Volevi rivedermi” bisbiglia lentamente Light, avvicinando le labbra alle sue. 

“Eh? No aspetta un attimo, Light… ma che ti salta in mente?” 

Lo _shinigami_ s’interpone tra loro, ma L non può sentirlo. Light sospira, Ryuk non è proprio capace di farsi gli affari propri. Benissimo, peggio per lui. 

“Potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che mi vedi, ne sei consapevole? In cosa speravi, Ryuzaki? Non c’è pericolo nel dire la verità, per me sei un libro aperto, come vedi…” 

“Speravo di rivedere il mio amico Light Yagami. Un ragazzo eccezionale, brillante, con un futuro luminoso. Un ottimo amico, sincero negli affetti. O almeno così sarebbe stato, se non fosse stato per il quaderno…” 

“Ma io sono ancora Light” dichiara, dolcemente. “E sono anche Kira, e questo ti attira… è inutile che lo neghi. Guarda che anche tu mi sei mancato molto, Ryuzaki… _Elle_. Non è più stato lo stesso, senza di te.” 

Ryuk si volta ostentatamente dall’altra parte. “Non è neanche divertente, Light. Certo che ne spari, di cazzate.” 

“Ti prego, risparmiami i tuoi trucchetti.” L cerca di scostarsi, ma la presa di Light sui di lui è ferrea. “Pensi di potermi manovrare come le tue donne? Come Takada che si è uccisa per te e come Misa, che ha dimezzato la propria vita soltanto per farti piacere? Sono deluso, lo ammetto. Mi aspettavo di meglio da te.” 

“Ti sbagli, Ryuzaki. Come hai detto tu, sei in vantaggio. Ed io non ho ancora iniziato a giocare. Prendilo come… un regalo. Un test, se vogliamo.” 

“Cosa…?” 

Light gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo bacia, lentamente. Quel contatto ha tutto di controllato, eppure riesce allo stesso tempo a essere invadente, intimo. Gli dà il tempo e il modo di tirarsi indietro, se vuole, ma L non lo fa. Light è sorpreso quando si sente strattonare. L’altro gli prende il polso e ricambia il bacio, impulsivo, mentre l’altra mano scende ad accarezzargli il petto nudo… quella sensazione è talmente inaspettata, inebriante, che per un lungo momento non pensa affatto a Kira… 

“Ahi” Light si ritrae di scatto. 

L gli sta schiacciando il polso, che riprende a pulsare dolorosamente. “Ti fa male?” glielo prende con delicatezza tra il pollice e l’indice e inizia a massaggiarglielo. 

“Scusami… è l’incidente, mi hanno sparato…” 

“E’ stato Matsuda, non è vero?” La mano gli risale lungo l’avambraccio e si ferma fino a disegnare la sagoma dell’orologio metallico, dal quale non si separa mai. 

“Come fai a saperlo?” Light spalanca gli occhi, preso in contropiede. 

“Perché è il più istintivo, quello che ha sempre avuto i dubbi più consistenti sull’operato di Kira. Pensava che fosse positivo che il tasso di criminalità scendesse, ma alla resa dei conti ha capito che la sua giustizia era un crimine. E si è sentito tradito da te. Non te l’ha perdonato, neanch’io posso perdonartelo… ecco, dovrebbe andare meglio.” Ryuzaki si è di nuovo perso nei suoi discorsi; ha finito di massaggiargli il polso, ma la sua mano indugia ancora sulla catena dell’orologio. 

“E’ inutile che tenti di sfilarmelo, non verrà via così facilmente” commenta Light, sorridendo. 

“Non importa. Ora so come li hai uccisi tutti.” 

“Un altro _rebus_ risolto per il grande detective.” 

Si prende di nuovo gioco di lui, c’era da aspettarselo. “Light, ascolta… ti rivolgo una richiesta, no… una preghiera.” Ryuzaki si allontana da lui, ciò che sta per dirgli sembra costargli uno sforzo immane, come se andasse contro la propria natura. “Rinuncia alla proprietà del quaderno e… 

“E _cosa_ , Ryuzaki?” 

“… e smetterò di darti la caccia. Non farò niente, rinuncerò anch’io al mio Death Note. In questo stesso istante, se vuoi.” 

Accidenti, soltanto un bacio e guarda come si è ridotto. Light stira le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico. 

“Hai successo anche con gli uomini, pare” borbotta Ryuk, contrariato. 

“Proprio non vuoi capire, vero? Senza Kira non sono nulla. Sarò Kira fino alla mia morte, finché il mio nuovo mondo non sarà realizzato. Mi meraviglio di te, che osi farmi una proposta del genere… non è nel tuo stile, contravviene ai tuoi alti principi.” 

“Sei tu a non capire, Light: io voglio che gli omicidi cessino, non m’importa più di veder riconosciuti i miei meriti né di assicurare Kira alla giustizia. Datti una possibilità come Light Yagami, e non ti farò nulla.” 

Non lo guarda, deve vergognarsi davvero tanto di se stesso. 

“Lo sai che non accetterò mai, Elle. E le tue parole mi fanno capire che in realtà… hai già perso” gli sussurra all’orecchio, prima di voltarsi e disinteressarsi a lui. “E’ stato bello rivederti, anche se per così poco.” 

L si volta, pronto ad andarsene, poi si gira di scatto e lo schiaccia, facendolo urtare contro lo spigolo del tavolo. Gli preme le labbra sulle sue con violenza, come se volesse imprimersi il suo sapore per l’ultima volta. “Ti sei dimenticato di una cosa importante. Non c’è colpo che io non renda.” 

Gli ha appena dichiarato guerra, Light se ne rende conto. I suoi occhi si accendono per l’anticipazione di un’ultima sfida. Lo segue con gli occhi, mentre apre la porta di casa sua e se ne va sotto il temporale, senza voltarsi indietro. 

“Uugh. Non avevo mai visto due maschietti che si baciano. Certo che è strano…” Ryuk svolazza da una parte all’altra, controllando che se ne sia andato. 

“Chiudi il becco, Ryuk.” 

“Zittire così un dio della morte… potrei essere io a scrivere il tuo nome sul mio quaderno prima di lui, sai? Devi essere proprio a corto di risorse per ricorrere a mezzi del genere…” 

“Bene, se disapprovi tanto potevi anche non guardare, no? Comunque ho capito che L agisce da solo, solo lui può nuocermi e non trova il coraggio di farlo. Altrimenti non mi avrebbe fatto quella ridicola proposta.” 

“O forse ti vuole bene, Light. Chi può dirlo?” 

“Figuriamoci” commenta lui, sprezzante. 

“Beh, magari sei talmente bravo a liberarti di chiunque provi affetto per te, che neanche te ne accorgi più…” 

“Che t’importa? E comunque non dovevi rimanere neutrale? Dai, andiamo di sopra. Misa ti chiederà di fare lo scambio degli Occhi.” 

“Uhm… ecco, credo che abbiamo un problema a riguardo” Ryuk dondola il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio. 

“Che vuoi dire?” chiede Light, allarmato. 

“E’ con Rem, in questo momento. Se fossi in te, non le disturberei. Sai, anche per gli standard degli _shinigami_ Rem è un tipo un po’... inquietante.” 

_Merda_ . Light sbatte un pugno sul tavolo, ignorando il dolore. Decisamente le cose si stanno mettendo peggio del previsto. 


	4. Treacherous Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rivelazioni si susseguono improvvise e la battaglia serrata tra L e Light entra nel vivo; molti iniziano a schierarsi contro Kira...

**IV. Treacherous Eyes**

Rem guarda Misa dormire. Nel sonno è identica alla ragazza che ha conosciuto, del resto il tempo è una cosa così strana per gli umani. Gli _shinigami_ non lo capiranno mai, loro non hanno bisogno di preoccuparsene. Spiega le ali intorno a lei, vorrebbe proteggerla da ogni cosa, così come in quel momento veglia su di lei. Misa si rigira e sospira, aprendo le labbra a cuore in un leggero sbuffo. I capelli le ricadono sulla guancia e Rem glieli scosta delicatamente. Si è avvolta in un bozzolo di coperte, ma ciononostante rabbrividisce, non dev’essere molto vestita. Rem esita, vorrebbe darle calore, ma il corpo di uno _shinigami_ è scheletrico e freddo come la morte, che è l’unica cosa che dovrebbe conoscere. Grazie a Misa, invece, conosce anche l’affetto. E’ spaventoso voler bene a una persona al punto da dare la propria vita immortale per prolungare la sua anche di pochi battiti, addirittura da essere disposta a compiere una strage senza battere ciglio, senza neanche calcolare quanti anni guadagnerebbe, solo per saperla serena e al sicuro. In qualche modo, però, dà uno scopo a un’esistenza di cui non le è mai importato, anche se quell’attaccamento è ridicolo. Misa è un’umana e la vedrà sempre come un tipo speciale di mostro, un nume tutelare al quale può chiedere tutto ciò che vuole. Ma non può volergliene, la sua risata è così bella. 

La ragazza spalanca gli occhi, avvertendo una presenza nella stanza. “Light?” 

Rem le porge un pezzo di pergamena staccato dal proprio Death Note. Misa rimane a fissarlo per un attimo, sospeso in aria, prima di afferrarlo. Vorrebbe gridare, ma una mano ad artiglio le copre la bocca. Misa le fa segno di aver capito e lo _shinigami_ la libera. Gli esseri umani sono così caldi, il battito del suo cuore così veloce… 

“Rem! Che meraviglia, speravo proprio di rivederti!” La abbraccia di slancio e Rem perde per un attimo la propria consistenza. Succede quando gli _shinigami_ provano delle emozioni forti o vengono attaccati, la loro essenza trema finché non riacquistano l’equilibrio. 

“Anche tu mi sei mancata tanto, Misa.” Abbassa la testa, i capelli filamentosi le coprono un occhio. 

“Quante cose ti sei persa!” trilla lei, felice. “Light presto sarà il padrone del mondo e domani mi comprerà un anello… ci siamo fidanzati!” 

Rem scuote la testa. Vorrebbe congratularsi con lei, dirle che la sua felicità la riempie di gioia, ma non ci riesce. Sa che tipo di umano è Kira, spaventerebbe perfino alcuni _shinigami_. Ryuk, che nel suo mondo è piuttosto solitario e temibile, spesso con lui si comporta come un animaletto ammaestrato e, cosa inconcepibile, si diverte. Rem non crede che una dea della morte come lei potrebbe esprimere qualcosa di diverso da una sorta di grave malinconia, qualcosa che come il Death Note e gli scheletri fa parte della sua condizione. 

“Light Yagami ti ha chiesto di nuovo di fare lo scambio degli Occhi per uccidere Elle, non è vero?” le chiede, a bassa voce. 

“Oh, ma sai già tutto! Sei qui proprio al momento giusto! Cara Rem, dammi i tuoi Occhi, così Light e io vivremo felici per sempre! Lo farai, vero?” le chiede, speranzosa. 

“No, Misa. Non chiedermi questo, non posso concedertelo. E non lo farà neanche Ryuk, gli ho appena parlato.” 

“Eh?” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli occhi le si inumidiscono. “Ma perché, Rem, non mi vuoi più bene? Ti ho fatto qualcosa?” 

Lo _shinigami_ scuote la testa. Misa è sempre stata una bambina, così spontanea, così incapace di vedere la malizia e il calcolo nelle persone che ama. 

“Ti prego, ascoltami. La tua vita è già quattro volte più breve di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. L’ultima volta che hai fatto lo scambio, quando hai dissotterrato il tuo Death Note seguendo le istruzioni di Light, hai pensato di far piacere a lui… volevi ricordarti il nome di L, ma non ci sei riuscita, dico bene?” 

“Già, accidenti. La mia testa è un colabrodo, sono così stupida…” 

“No, non è vero. Light potrebbe dirsi fortunato se avesse anche solo un centesimo del tuo cuore, ma non sono discorsi da _shinigami_ , questi… il punto è che, quella volta, Light non ti chiese di uccidere L, anzi t’impedì di vederlo in volto.” 

“Aspettava il momento giusto…” 

“No, Misa. Light contava su di me per ucciderlo, si è soltanto servito di te perché sapeva che i tuoi Occhi gli sarebbero stati utili in futuro. Lo capisci?” 

“No! No, Light mi ama e non lo farebbe mai! Sei cattiva Rem, perché vuoi farmi soffrire…” lacrime di dolore e incredulità le solcano il viso. Si rannicchia e batte i piccoli pugni sul cuscino. 

“Io voglio solo che tu sia serena. Non ti permetterò di dimezzare nuovamente la tua vita.” 

“Se tu avessi ucciso L, tutto questo non sarebbe successo! Io devo farlo, capisci… io e Light siamo in pericolo!” 

“No, non è vero. L mi ha promesso che non farà del male a te né a Light, finché lui ti tratterà con rispetto. E poi mi era parso di capire che anche lui fosse tuo amico. Non vuoi ucciderlo, dico bene?” 

“No…” Misa corruga la fronte e per alcuni istanti valuta la situazione, incerta. “Oh Rem, tu non mi hai mai mentito… se le cose stanno così, allora va tutto bene!” decide, battendo le mani. “Light sarà felicissimo di saperlo!” 

“Su questo ho i miei dubbi” sospira Rem, attendendo il suo ritorno. 

Light sale in camera. Non permetterà che uno _shinigami_ mandi all’aria i suoi piani in quel modo… l’incontro con L l’ha lasciato più turbato del dovuto. Sente ancora il suo bacio sulle labbra, violento, esigente… il bacio di un suo pari, che non si accontenta né ha intenzione di farsi raggirare. Un contatto che vuol dire che farà di tutto per ottenere il controllo della situazione, o almeno un consistente vantaggio. Forse non è stata una grande idea cercare di manipolarlo in quel modo, dopotutto. Pazienza, tanto non crede che l’episodio si ripeterà. Ryuk si è eclissato di nuovo, a quanto pare ne ha avuto abbastanza di disgustarsi per le sue trovate, e anche di chiacchierare con Rem. La dea della morte e la sua compagna sono stese sul letto l’una al fianco dell’altra come due vecchie amiche: Misa ride tutta allegra come al solito, mentre perfino lo _shinigami_ , che costituirebbe un’ottima pubblicità per le pompe funebri per quanto è terrificante e lugubre, ha un’espressione leggermente più rischiarata. O forse è una sua impressione, perché appena lo vede mette su un cipiglio minaccioso che non promette niente di buono. 

Misa gli salta addosso. “Light, non è meraviglioso? Rem dice che Ryuzaki non ci farà alcun male! Non è necessario che faccia lo scambio!” 

“Mettiti qualcosa, almeno” risponde lui, scrollandosela di dosso. E’ completamente nuda, ma la cosa non sembra importare a nessuno. “Farai come ti dico, e se Rem non vuole farlo chiederò a Ryuk.” 

“Ryuk mi deve un favore, gli ho fatto avere un altro Death Note quando ha dato a te il suo” commenta Rem, fissandolo spassionatamente. “Non acconsentirà alla richiesta di Misa, ma non si opporrà se sarai _tu_ a chiedergli di dimezzare la tua vita, Light Yagami.” 

“Questo non succederà mai” dichiara lui, livido. 

“No, Light! Ryuzaki non è una minaccia, vero Rem?” chiede Misa, allarmata. 

“No, L non può scrivere i vostri nomi sul suo Death Note, altrimenti io lo ucciderò. E ricordati che ti tengo d’occhio: se succede qualcosa a Misa, ne pagherai le conseguenze.” 

Rem spiega le grandi ali madreperlacee, un pallido artiglio accarezza la guancia di Misa. Si libra in aria ed esce sotto il temporale, attraverso la finestra. 

“Ti ha detto qualcosa di importante?” chiede Light, trattenendosi a stento dal rompere qualcosa. 

“No, Light, solo che Ryuzaki non vuole farci del male! Sta’ tranquillo, va tutto bene…” 

“Non va tutto bene, Misa.” 

_Non puoi essermi utile_ , valuta calcolatore, assottigliando lo sguardo. _Questa può rivelarsi una grana non da poco._ Chissà dov’è L adesso: è uscito sotto il temporale, d’altro canto non gli è mai importato di agire in modo sconsiderato. Chissà se è salito su un tetto a contemplare l’uragano, se ascolta le campane che preannunciano la propria morte… o se è a casa sua, a cercare il suo Death Note e il modo per distruggerlo. Dubita che abbia trovato il modo di disattivare l’allarme, e comunque la telecamera collegata al suo cellulare lo avvertirebbe appena qualcuno che non siano Light e Misa si avvicina alla loro casa. L deve averlo previsto… no, non farebbe mai una mossa così ovvia. Non permetterà che il maltempo o L. rallentino i suoi piani. E’ vitale agire ancora più in fretta di quanto aveva programmato. 

* 

Ryuzaki guarda il notiziario, preoccupato. Light ha agito più in fretta del previsto: i governanti europei che lo contrastavano apertamente e anche coloro che non si sono dichiarati esplicitamente a suo favore sono morti nelle prime ore del mattino per arresto cardiaco, insieme a molti alti funzionari della polizia. Il continente è sconvolto, i notiziari oscurano informazioni, il terrore dilaga. Sempre più spesso il bollettino dei morti, essendo calato a picco il tasso di criminalità, è composto da pesci piccoli per gli standard di Kira: più che altro corrotti e malviventi di periferia. Oggi a quanto pare la sua furia si è scatenata anche contro disoccupati e parassiti, ne sono morti una sessantina. 

_Deve averlo messo alle strette, o forse è talmente abituato a usare il quaderno che non può rimanere più un solo giorno senza giustiziare. Forse è lo stesso Death Note che, più lo si usa, più esige di essere usato._

Ha sempre visto Light come lo specchio di se stesso. Anzi è lui, L, che in confronto non si sente reale: un suo riflesso, una brutta copia che lo guarda dal lato opposto. Ha sempre avuto paura delle persone come Light Yagami, simili a fantasmi che non lasciano tracce dietro di sé. Quelli che si comportano da umani ma non provano emozioni, quelli che difendono l’amicizia anche se non sanno cosa significhi… _quelli come me_. 

Fin dal primo momento in cui ha visto Light, non ha potuto fare a meno di ammirarlo, di temerlo, riconoscendo un animo affine e speculare al proprio. Sì è vero, lo guardava, lo ha sempre guardato: sono l’uno l’opposto dell’altro, perché sono identici. L’ha fatto dubitare di se stesso; si chiede se avrebbe comunque avvicinato Light offrendogli la sua amicizia se fin da subito non l’avesse sospettato di essere Kira. Probabilmente no, ma non può pensarci adesso. Lo spaventa a morte sapere che, quando gli ha detto che sarebbe pronto a lasciarlo libero se solo avesse rinunciato al Death Note, in realtà non mentiva. L’ironia suprema di tutto questo, poi, è che quando Light l’ha baciato è stato uno dei rari momenti nella sua vita in cui ha provato _davvero_ qualcosa di autentico e intenso, diverso dal freddo appagamento intellettuale per aver risolto un caso. Ha provato altri sentimenti in passato, ma è sempre stato Light a causarglieli come ferite aperte, mai rimarginate: frustrazione, dolore, amicizia, tradimento. Si prende la testa tra le mani, non può indugiare su pensieri simili: lui è un detective con una missione da compiere e non un ragazzo qualsiasi che rimugina su un primo bacio dato tardivamente, in simili circostanze… probabilmente sarà l’ultimo. Peccato, è stato così dolce… quando lui ha stretto Light, ricambiando il bacio, l’ha sentito abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia. L’ha colto di sorpresa: il profumo della sua pelle era così inebriante e per qualche meraviglioso istante ha sentito solo le sue labbra, la sua lingua, lui… si è dimenticato di tutto, avrebbe voluto che durasse più a lungo. Quando Light si è staccato da lui. perché il polso gli faceva male, è tornato presente a se stesso… infine, si è di nuovo rintanato in uno dei suoi tanti rifugi, dei quali nessuno è a conoscenza. Solo, com’è sempre stato. 

Serra i pugni e avvia il proprio sofisticatissimo sistema informatico. Non può permettersi di dubitare di se stesso; è consapevole di aver adottato anche lui metodi discutibili, dettati da un infantile egoismo e uno scarso rispetto per la vita umana. In passato si è servito di un criminale condannato a morte al solo scopo di provare una teoria; inoltre avrebbe accettato che gli omicidi alla Yotsuba continuassero indisturbati pur di avere più prove sul _modus operandi_ di Kira. Vuole catturarlo perché è un pluriomicida che distruggerà il mondo? Ma lui stesso è sempre stato un’ombra, non si è mai sentito davvero umano come gli altri. Non ha mai fatto qualcosa per il bene altrui, ha accettato sempre soltanto i casi che gli interessavano. In realtà, l’unica cosa a separarlo da Light è lo schieramento opposto: lui ha scelto la parte della polizia e dei ‘buoni’, perché gli è stato insegnato che la giustizia era quella, e si è attenuto alla sua decisione, più per abitudine che per reale convinzione. Probabilmente i principi morali di Yagami, che lo spingono alle ‘esecuzioni’, sono più saldi e più puri dei propri: un po’ lo invidia… L’unico fatto positivo è che ormai L s’immedesima tanto con lui da prevederne ogni mossa. 

_A noi due, Kira._

Si accovaccia sulla sedia e accende gli altoparlanti. Sa che non dovrà attendere per molto. 

* 

Light si è alzato di buon mattino. Ha salutato la madre come un perfetto figlio amorevole, solo un po’ insofferente alle attenzioni eccessive. Prende la sorella da parte: è delusa perché Ryuzaki se n’è andato senza salutarla. 

“Sayu, devo confessarti una cosa. Il tuo nuovo amico non mi piace gran che. Che rapporti hai con lui?” le chiede, mettendola alle strette. 

“Ci sono uscita solo qualche volta… sembrava un cucciolo randagio, così solo e sperduto. Mi è venuto spontaneo invitarlo a casa.” Sbatte le ciglia, sorpresa: come immaginava, non sospetta di nulla. 

“Non avete una relazione, allora?” 

“Uhm, a me piace, ma non so… forse non è il tipo da fidanzarsi.” Sayu è incerta, sembra un po’ dispiaciuta. 

“No, decisamente non lo è. Se ti ricontatta, fammelo sapere, d’accordo?” 

“Ma perché, è ricercato per qualcosa?” 

“No, ma che dici.” _Vuole far ricercare me._ Dopo un attimo di esitazione, aggiunge: “Però è gay.” 

“ _Cosa_?” Sayu strabuzza gli occhi. “Ne sei sicuro?” 

Non ha tempo per quelle cose, deve avvertire anche lei. “Non aprite la porta a nessuno, non uscite se non è strettamente necessario e, qualsiasi cosa succeda, chiamatemi.” 

“Cosa dovrebbe succedere?” chiede Sayu preoccupata. 

“Nulla. In ogni caso non fate niente e non fornite informazioni sul mio conto. Misa resterà con voi per qualche tempo, finché le acque non si saranno calmate.” 

La ragazza ha fatto i soliti capricci, si è aggrappata alla giacca di Light pestando i piedi e mettendo il broncio. 

“Posso sempre esserti utile, Light, sai che non dobbiamo separarci per nessun motivo… e poi oggi dovevi comprarmi l’anello!” 

“Misa, non hai capito quello che ha detto Rem? Devo tenerti al sicuro, non posso mettere a rischio la tua vita per nessun motivo. Lei verrà a tenerti compagnia quando può, e poi tu vai d’accordo con la mamma e Sayu, non è vero? Non abbandonarle, conto su di te.” 

Come al solito la convince guardandola dritto negli occhi, occhi che secondo lei non sono in grado di mentirle; baci e carezze bastano a quietarla. Light corre a casa: ha qualcosa di essenziale da fare, le esecuzioni notturne effettuate grazie alla pergamena di riserva che porta sempre con sé sono solo il primo passo. Non ha dormito affatto, ma non si è mai sentito così lucido. 

I maxischermi dei quartieri di Aoyama e Shibuya tengono incollate migliaia di persone, che sono accorse in piazza o hanno tralasciato le loro occupazioni. 

La burocrazia si ferma, l’indice della Borsa cala a picco, i telefoni sono intasati. Non è così solo a Tokyo, ma in tutto il Giappone. In tutta l’Asia, in tutto il pianeta. 

“Sono Kira” dice la voce distorta del maxischermo, che si cela sotto una gigantesca K nera su sfondo bianco. “Vi sto parlando in mondovisione. Non ci sono canali ai quali io non possa accedere, né persone che io non possa uccidere. Ieri gli ultimi ostacoli al mio grande disegno sono stati rimossi; da oggi costruiremo insieme un mondo migliore. Ho reso la terra un posto più sicuro per tutti voi, presto soltanto i buoni e i giusti la abiteranno. 

“L’ho fatto per il vostro bene a costo di grandi sacrifici, ma non vi chiedo nulla in cambio, se non di non contrastarmi. Unitevi a me, proclamatemi il vostro dio e presto mi rivelerò a voi. Opponetevi, e farete la fine che spetta ai malvagi e ai loro complici. Sono Kira e possiedo un potere divino, concessomi da un dio della morte, che ho intenzione di usare a vostro esclusivo beneficio…” 

Un _black out_. La corrente salta dappertutto mentre la gente urla, terrorizzata. La folla si spintona, i bambini piangono, la gente è terrorizzata anche se alcuni già iniziano a inneggiare a Kira. 

“Kira, sei il nostro Dio!” 

“Kira, sei tutti noi! Parla, non abbandonarci!” 

Alcuni istanti più tardi, sullo schermo compare il viso di un uomo piuttosto giovane. Sembra a disagio sotto il loro sguardo, i suoi occhi sono segnati da profonde occhiaie e a quanto pare non riesce neanche a stare seduto in posizione verticale. 

“Ma cos’è, uno scherzo?” 

Molti ridono apertamente, l’atmosfera si fa più distesa. Gli striscioni improvvisati che fanno il tifo per Kira si accasciano a terra. Man mano che lo sconosciuto parla, tuttavia, la sua voce acquista autorità e spessore; la gente è ridotta di nuovo al silenzio. Vari gradi di dubbio e costernazione si susseguono su volti di tutte le età e le etnie; l’uomo parla in inglese e chi non lo capisce pressa gli altri per chiedere cosa dice. I social network già pullulano di post, fornendo in tempo reale le traduzioni. 

“Sono Elle. Per motivi di sicurezza non posso rivelare il mio nome, ma ho scelto di mostrarvi il mio viso. Sono colui che per anni ha dato la caccia a Kira senza mai riuscire a sconfiggerlo. Ho finto la mia morte, che Kira aveva ordinato allo scopo di prendere il mio posto. Ho sempre nascosto la mia identità, ma adesso ho deciso di uscire allo scoperto. Kira conosce il mio volto ma non il mio nome, pertanto non può nuocermi. 

“Ora ascoltatemi: io sono il più grande detective del mondo. Mi immaginavate diverso, non è vero? Invece sono solo un essere umano. Un po’ strambo, lo riconosco, ma come tutti voi. Vi dirò qualcosa su di me: parlare davanti a tante persone mi mette a disagio, ho un debole per i dolci e non riesco a dormire prima di aver risolto un caso. Ho un QI nettamente superiore alla media, e anche Kira ce l’ha. Tutto qui. Vi starete chiedendo perché mi metto in mostra così. Semplice: ho intenzione di provare una mia teoria. 

“Scommetto che, ora che mi vedete in carne e ossa, non vi sembro affatto pericoloso né intimidatorio. Alcuni di voi avranno anche riso per il mio aspetto. Ebbene, spero di suscitare in voi le stesse reazioni… quando vi rivelerò l’identità di Kira.” 

Light cerca freneticamente di riprendere il controllo delle comunicazioni, ma a quanto pare L. ha hackerato il sistema mondiale. Ryuk si sta divertendo un mondo. 

“Uh-oh, le cose si mettono male per te, vero Light? Che ne dici di quello scambio?” Si indica ripetutamente gli occhi, scoprendo i denti in un ghigno che a suo parere dovrebbe essere invitante. 

“Sta’ zitto!” Le sue nocche si aggrappano alla scrivania e sbiancano, il sangue gli defluisce dal viso. Vorrebbe spaccare il monitor, ma non ci riesce. Ryuzaki non può fargli questo, continua a ripetersi. E lui non può dimezzare la sua preziosa vita senza essere sicuro di essere davvero in pericolo. 

“No… ma cosa…? Maledetto bastardo!” 

Una singola foto appare sullo schermo, poi un’altra ancora, e un’altra... 

Sono tutte foto di Light Yagami. 

“Kira non è un giustiziere divino” continua L. calmo e imperturbabile, “ma un ragazzo. Uno studente che più di sei anni fa si trovò in mano uno strumento dal potere ultraterreno chiamato _Death Note_. Un quaderno nero che mi è capitato di esaminare e che recita: “L’umano il cui nome sarà scritto su questo quaderno morirà.” La morte della vittima designata, se non ne sono specificati i tempi e le cause, avviene entro quaranta secondi per arresto cardiaco. 

“Il giovane della foto è Light Yagami, e a suo tempo è stato tra gli studenti più brillanti del Giappone, il primo in graduatoria all’Università di Tokyo. Viene da una famiglia cantonese media, normalissima e amorevole. Tuttavia, la sua intelligenza fuori dal comune e il suo senso della giustizia, uniti a un complesso narcisista e a un forte senso della propria superiorità, lo hanno portato a credere di poter usare il Death Note per cambiare il mondo.” 

L. fa una pausa a effetto, per concedersi di studiare le reazioni degli spettatori. Come previsto, sono tutti costernati, dubbiosi. Nessuno muove un muscolo, ha la loro più completa attenzione. 

“All’inizio ha giustiziato solamente criminali pericolosi, ma presto il potere del quaderno gli ha dato alla testa e ha deciso di diventare il dio di un nuovo mondo. Per fare questo gli manca davvero poco, ovvero la resa totale di tutta la popolazione. Della gente comune, come voi. 

“Ma lasciate che vi riveli che tipo di persona è Light Yagami. A cinque giorni da quando entra in possesso del quaderno, ha già ucciso centinaia di persone senza battere ciglio: la sua psiche raggiunge facilmente uno stadio sovrumano. Ancora studente, a diciotto anni uccide dodici agenti dell’FBI che tentano di scoprire la sua identità. In seguito spinge al suicidio Naomi Misora, la fidanzata di uno di essi e mia ex collaboratrice, perché ha informazioni essenziali sul caso Kira. Chiunque può verificare queste informazioni. Dopo aver tramato la mia morte, si dà da fare per uccidere i miei eredi: il più piccolo, morto qualche mese fa, aveva appena tredici anni. 

“Light Yagami non ha rispetto per la vita umana e non prova sentimenti né affetti, o meglio li proverebbe, se la maschera di Kira non li avesse annientati. Ha manipolato anche i suoi complici più fidati, tra i quali la conduttrice Kyiomi Takada, sua amante, affinché si uccidessero. Ha usato Misa Amane, la famosa modella sua convivente, quando ha scoperto che era entrata in possesso di un altro Death Note, inducendola a uno scambio che l’ha portata a ridurre drasticamente la propria vita. Ha ucciso tutti i dipendenti della polizia giapponese oltre a quella mondiale, persone che da anni lavoravano con lui e che ha ingannato per tutta la vita, portandoli a ritenersi i suoi più cari amici. Inoltre ha preso in considerazione di uccidere la sua unica sorella pur di non cedere la proprietà del Death Note, provocando indirettamente la morte del padre, Soichiro Yagami, capo della polizia di Tokyo. Attualmente Light Yagami continua la sua copertura spacciandosi per un detective privato. Vive con la sua compagna, il secondo Kira, a Oyama… 

Un silenzio tombale accoglie la rivelazione di Ryuzaki, che scandisce l’indirizzo di Kira a beneficio del mondo intero. 

“Permetterete a questo ragazzo dalla psicologia deviata di governarvi? Presto sarete tutti giudicati meritevoli o colpevoli, senza appello. Nel secondo caso, sarete giustiziati. Coloro che lui riterrà persone serie e di buon cuore sopravvivranno, i loro nomi non saranno scritti sul quaderno omicida. Ma per quanto tempo ancora? Ha già iniziato a giustiziare coloro che ritiene inutili per la società: quanto ci metterà a giustiziare anche chi per qualsiasi motivo non è di suo gradimento? Chi giudica più stupido o più lento degli altri, magari, o così intelligente da rappresentare una minaccia per lui. La produzione e la crescita economica si bloccheranno, sarete spogliati della vostra libertà e tutti voi vivrete nel terrore che ogni vostro respiro potrebbe essere l’ultimo per una decisione nota solo a lui. E’ questo che volete per voi stessi? 

“Se la risposta è sì, non avete bisogno di ascoltarmi oltre, altrimenti radunatevi intorno a me. Contattatemi, e organizzeremo insieme delle manifestazioni pacifiche anti-Kira. Esprimeremo il nostro dissenso e ci faremo vedere in volto apertamente, come lui non ha mai avuto il coraggio di fare. Non dobbiamo per alcun motivo usare i suoi stessi mezzi. Non vi verrà fatto alcun male, e se ciò accadrà sarà l’ennesima riprova che il mondo sta cedendo il proprio libero arbitrio a un ragazzino con manie di grandezza che rappresenta un pericolo anche per se stesso.” 

“Non ci posso credere… mi ha fregato!” 

Light si aggira nella stanza come un’anima in pena. L’umiliazione che gli ha inflitto L è così cocente, che per alcuni lunghi minuti lo annienta. Trema, si accascia sulla sedia. Verranno per lui… lo accerchieranno, lo sconfiggeranno… meno male che ha ritenuto opportuno mettersi al sicuro. 

_Non l’ho mai visto così sconvolto_ , pensa Ryuk, che lo contempla tutto interessato. 

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare adesso, Light?” 

“Per il momento sono in salvo, non credo che L colpirà la mia famiglia. Devo riflettere prima di contrattaccare, lasciami pensare.” 

Forse è meglio aspettare: è curioso di osservare la reazione della gente. Si scaglieranno contro L… o contro di lui? Saranno così ingrati da negare tutto il bene che ha compiuto, i sacrifici che ha compiuto per loro? 

“Hai fatto proprio bene a trasferirti qui, non è vero Light? Appena in tempo… l’avevi previsto?” 

“Qualcosa del genere, sì. Comunque direi che nessuno può trovarci, al momento.” 

Si è rintanato in una villa di campagna a qualche miglio da Tokyo. L’edificio è completamente isolato, nessuno sospetterebbe che è dotato di apparecchiature tanto sofisticate. Se l’è fatto intestare a nome di Herbert Coyle, uno dei detective che impersona. L’ha acquistato qualche mese fa, per le emergenze. Sorveglia la casa, connettendosi al sistema d’allarme che ha installato: anche il cellulare e il PC che usa sono programmati per fornire un ID e un’ubicazione falsa. Incredibile, una folla di persone sta facendo irruzione nella sua vecchia abitazione. I loro stupidi volti sono contratti dalla determinazione e dall’odio. 

“A morte Kira!!” 

“Non ti permetterò di giudicare i miei figli!” 

Sfondano la porta, ma l’appartamento è deserto. Sono vestiti di nero, indossano delle maschere sul volto. Sono delusi, non c’è nessuno. Sfasciano tutto ciò che trovano, ma non ha lasciato nulla di valore in casa, e comunque non gli importerebbe. Qualcuno fa scattare l’accendino… sono proprio dei bastardi, stanno dando fuoco alla casa. Se quella non è una sfida… 

Poco male, l’unica cosa che gli serve la tiene tra le mani. 

* 

L. si copre il volto con un passamontagna nero, chiude la trasmissione e si precipita a casa Yagami. La gente è davvero impazzita, si urta, è in preda a una cieca confusione. Di questo passo rischia di scatenare una guerra civile, ma l’aveva messo in conto. E’ il prezzo da pagare perché il mondo sappia la verità su Kira e lo annienti. Ha agito in segretezza per troppo tempo, e i risultati non sono stati quelli sperati. 

“Sayu, signora Yagami, devo chiedervi di seguirmi” dice, attraverso lo spioncino. Come aveva previsto, Light le ha messe in guardia da lui. “Ascoltatemi, siete in pericolo!” 

Continua a urlare attraverso la porta, poi, per non attirare l’attenzione, passa loro un biglietto. E’ vitale che capiscano che vuole soltanto proteggerle. 

“Ma noi… Light ci ha detto…” la signora Yagami apre la porta a metà. Misa è con loro, come si aspettava. 

“Conferma che quanto ho detto è la verità, Misa. Dì loro che Light è Kira.” 

“No, non tradirò mai Light!” La modella scuote la testa sconvolta e in lacrime. “Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te, Ryuzaki…” 

“E’ inutile, Misa. Non serve più a niente fingere, tanto più che tu sei il secondo Kira.” 

“Mio marito lo sospettava” dice infine la signora Yagami, allontanandosi da Misa e permettendo a Ryuzaki di entrare. “Non ho mai voluto crederci…” 

“Signora Yagami, Sayu, non c’è tempo. Dovete venire con me, presto. Anche tu, Misa.” 

“Io devo aspettare Light!” dichiara lei, testarda. “Lo hai messo nei casini e adesso…” 

“Tu sei un caso a parte, Misa. Perdonami, ma devo perquisirti.” 

“Ehi, ma che modi!” 

Il detective si assicura che non tenga nascosti frammenti del Death Note e la ammanetta. “Rem ha acconsentito a restarti vicina. Metterò in salvo anche te, se fai come ti dico andrà tutto bene.” 

“Ma Light…” bisbiglia lei, furente. Le due donne la guardano come se non l’avessero mai vista, impietrite. 

“Non muoverò un dito contro Light, l’ho promesso. Non sarò io a fargli del male, dico bene, Rem?” No: L ha lasciato che siano le sue vittime, le persone che vuole governare, a occuparsene. 

“Attento, L. Non gradisco affatto che mi s’inganni in questo modo” risponde lo _shinigami_ , ammonitore. Ma tecnicamente non può fare nulla: L. non sta contravvenendo alla promessa. 

“Proteggila, Rem, e controllala. Non deve mettersi in contatto con Light per nessun motivo.” 

Quella giornata è stata snervante. Ha protetto tutte le persone vicine a Light, e allo stesso tempo le ha isolate da lui. Sono nell’appartamento che ha affittato per loro e Sayu non gli parla. Per una volta è silenziosa e seria, incrocia le braccia in una posa che gli ricorda terribilmente il fratello. La madre è sconvolta e piange silenziosamente, completamente ritirata in se stessa. 

“Lui mi aiutava sempre a fare i compiti, è il fratello migliore del mondo! Mi vuole bene, non può essere Kira” sbotta infine, sfidandolo a contraddirla. 

“Sono certo che ti vuole bene, in fondo, ma il Death Note per lui è più importante. Non ti ha mai detto nulla… non hai mai sospettato niente, neanche quando Mello ti ha rapita?” 

Lei scuote la testa. “Però stamattina mi ha detto una cosa.” 

L. resta in attesa. 

“Che non dovevo fidarmi di te. E aveva ragione, tu l’hai tradito.” 

“Ho dovuto farlo, perché _lui è Kira_.” 

A questo neanche Sayu sa come rispondere. Vorrebbe piangere, ma la rabbia e la determinazione glielo impediscono. 

“Ti ha detto altro?” 

“In effetti sì.” Sayu gli rivolge uno sguardo acuto. “Che sei gay. Ti piace Light, non è vero? Mi hai usata per avvicinarti a lui.” 

“Ho fatto ciò che era necessario” risponde debolmente Ryuzaki. Non si disturba neanche a negarlo. “Non volevo ingannarti, davvero. Sono stato bene con te, sei una ragazza fantastica…” 

“Scommetto che è quello che direbbe lui.” 

Cade il silenzio. I minuti scorrono interminabili. Continuano ad arrivargli mail a raffica su presunti avvistamenti di Kira; i più gli esprimono ammirazione, altri prendono accordi per organizzare _flash mob_ e marce anti-Kira. L non ha tempo per star dietro al processo che ha avviato, e che probabilmente si concluderà con la sua morte. 

Si rifugia nella sua tana, infine accende una piccola ricetrasmittente che presto si attiva, emettendo un segnale debole ma costante. Fa un paio di triangolazioni e alcuni rapidi conti, e presto individua la sua posizione. Light sta parlando con Ryuk, anche se lui non può vederlo: sta valutando se fare o meno lo scambio degli Occhi, ma per il momento non si decide. Come si aspettava. 

“Beccato! So dove ti trovi, Light, e tu non hai neanche idea che ti sto ascoltando. Spierò le tue mosse finché non avrò chiara la tua strategia, e poi… verrò a prenderti.” 

* 

Light osserva il monitor, impietrito. E’ iniziata, da ogni parte del mondo la gente si fa avanti per fornire il suo supporto al team anti-Kira e rivendicare la propria libertà. Di sbagliare, di amare, di vivere esattamente come vuole. 

In Francia una donna sulla quarantina si fa avanti. La manifestazione si tiene in una zona famosa, che il software che ha istallato gli conferma essere _Place de la Concorde_. Ci sono centinaia di persone, forse migliaia; si sono schierate con tanto di striscioni, microfoni e telecamere. Ma soprattutto con le loro storie personali. Contro di lui. 

“Mio figlio si drogava da quando aveva sedici anni, ma finalmente è riuscito a disintossicarsi e adesso sta cercando un lavoro. Tutti possono sbagliare, ma tutti possono correggersi. Amo mio figlio più della mia vita, e non permetterò che Kira lo tocchi!” dichiara la donna. 

La folla, commossa, grida il proprio assenso. 

In Cina è la stessa cosa. “Mio fratello è diventato disabile dopo un incidente d’auto” dice una ragazza. “Non sarà mai più utile alla società, è paralizzato e non riesce a parlare, ma so che capisce che gli sono vicina. Io gli voglio bene, e Kira non ha il diritto di portarmelo via!” 

“Ho avuto un passato da criminale” dice un uomo con i tatuaggi dalla pelle olivastra. Light lo localizza rapidamente: si trova in India, a Mumbai. “Ero un truffatore e ho scontato la mia pena in carcere. Nella mia cella è morto un mio compagno, imprigionato per lo stesso reato. Attacco cardiaco, una delle vittime di Kira. Era mio amico!” Stringe i pugni e guarda fisso il monitor. “Io non ho mai fatto del male a nessuno, e neanche lui. Colpivamo solo gente ricca, e perché ne avevamo bisogno. Non mi sottometterò alla giustizia di un pluriomicida! E chiedo giustizia, quella vera, per il mio amico.” 

Light preme un altro tasto e si sintonizza su Tokyo. E’ la stessa identica cosa, dappertutto. Inquadra una donna dal pallore cadaverico, la testa completamente rasata. 

“Sono una malata di cancro allo stadio terminale. Mio marito ha sottratto fondi alla società di cui era dipendente per comprare le medicine necessarie alle mie cure. Aveva deciso di farsi arrestare non appena io… fossi morta. Io lo amo, e non permetterò che Kira lo tocchi!" 

Le storie si susseguono, interminabili. Storie di un’umanità sofferente che racconta la sua storia con la determinazione negli occhi. Sembra rabbiosa e risentita, e tutto quel rancore… è indirizzato a lui. Parlano di sofferenze, affetti, errori e redenzione. 

_Avrei ucciso quelle persone? Le ucciderò adesso?_ Si chiede Light, e per un attimo rimane spaesato. 

Vorrebbe spegnere tutto, non ascoltare più nulla… 

“Sono il portavoce di L per gli Stati Uniti d’America. Ne ha nominato uno per ogni Pase” dice uomo di mezza età; sembra un impiegato di banca. “Se Light Yagami troverà il modo di ucciderci tutti, vuol dire che ha fatto lo scambio degli Occhi, ma finché ciò non succederà noi mostreremo orgogliosamente il nostro volto e faremo sentire la nostra voce. Non abbiamo paura di lui!” 

“E fate male” sussurra Light, stringendo gli occhi. 

Non lo chiamano più neanche Kira, adesso? Devono stare proprio tranquilli... 

“Se comunque qualcuno di noi morirà, non sarà stato invano, poiché confermerà ciò per cui siamo scesi in campo: Kira è un folle assassino che governa nell’ombra e vuole renderci tutti suoi prigionieri, o al massimo ostaggi. Daremo la nostra vita affinché questo non succeda!” 

L. l’ha messo proprio alle strette, valuta Light, furente. Deve assolutamente agire, ma come? Restringe il campo su una donna cinese che stringe al petto un neonato deforme, gli occhi che sembrano fissarlo direttamente. Gli occhi… gli Occhi dello _shinigami_ che, di fronte a lui, non chiede di meglio se non offrirglieli, così da affrettare la sua fine. Ma forse non ne ha bisogno… un piano inizia a prendere forma nella sua mente. Inizia a digitare freneticamente sui tasti. 

La gente si fida troppo, sbandiera i nomi con troppa facilità ovunque. Racconta la propria storia a chiunque voglia ascoltarla, in preda a un disperato bisogno di condivisione… Light identificherà ogni faccia a partire dall’applicazione recentemente offerta da un social network. Risalirà a tutte le loro identità solamente conoscendo il loro volto! Che stupidi, alcuni hanno anche condiviso pubblicamente post, foto e video sulla loro partecipazione alle manifestazioni anti-Kira: in pratica, chiedono a gran voce di essere uccisi… 

Light ha hackerato il sistema della polizia degli USA e quello dell’Interpol. Chiunque sia cittadino americano, sia pregiudicato o abbia mostrato il passaporto in uno di quei Paesi non ha scampo: basta zoommare sulla sua faccia e inserirla nel database perché la sua identità sia accertata. 

In poche ore, più di un terzo delle facce sullo schermo sono state associate a un nome… Light si blocca prima di scriverli sul Death Note. Se li ucciderà tutti, farà il loro gioco, provando il punto di L: Kira è un mostro assassino che soffoca la pacifica libertà d’espressione. Tuttavia un simile affronto contro di lui non può restare impunito: Kira non può cedere ai loro ricatti e mostrarsi perché gente così immeritevole gli chiede di farlo. Una scintilla gli si accende negli occhi: ma certo, è così _semplice_ … ucciderà persone a caso, così da seminare il terrore: poche persone selezionate da ogni gruppo. Un dubbio quotidiano semina più paura di una certezza istantanea, ti logora dentro. Light lo sa benissimo, ha visto persone corrose dal sospetto sull’identità di Kira, finché non hanno tratto l’ultimo respiro. 

Scrive i nomi con calma, seguendo la logica stabilita, poi guarda l’orologio e conta fino a quaranta. 

Le sue vittime stramazzano a terra esattamente come previsto. La gente comincia a guardarsi negli occhi, si porta la mano sul cuore. _Chi sarà il prossimo?_

Legge il terrore nei loro volti. E’ ancora in vantaggio, è lui che ha il potere, e loro faranno bene a ricordarselo. Sogghigna, la sua strategia è particolarmente efficace da un punto di vista psicologico: sortisce decisamente l’effetto desiderato. Il messaggio è fin troppo chiaro: _sottomettetevi, e sarete risparmiati. Perseverate, e toccherà a voi._

Presto la maggioranza desisterà e si arrenderà a lui, e a quel punto farà la sua prossima mossa. 


	5. In love & war all's fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra s'intensifica e Light rende colpo su colpo; L decide di affrontarlo da solo. Intanto Misa, nascosta con Rem, fa una scoperta importante...

**V. In Love & War All’s Fair**

_Aprile 2013_

_Tokyo, quartieri governativi_

“Mi annoio così tanto, Rem!” sospira Misa, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

Indossa un miniabito a righe, il terzo che si è cambiata quel giorno, ed è davvero stufa. Le è stato riservato un intero piano, ma a che serve? E’ di nuovo prigioniera ad aspettare che L e Light risolvano le loro beghe. Certo che quei due sono fin troppo ossessionati l’uno dall’altro, per i suoi gusti. Si è passata smalto e rossetto, ha fatto zapping e ha mangiato i bonbon al cioccolato che le ha lasciato L. Non le rimane da fare altro che aggirarsi per la stanza, sbuffando. Non fa che pensare a Light. 

“E dai Rem, fammi uscire!” 

“Non puoi” sospira lo _shinigami_ , triste. “Elle voleva addirittura ammanettarti perché sei il Secondo Kira, ma io mi sono opposta…” 

“Ti ringrazio tantissimo, ma…” 

“L. ha accettato di lasciarti libera a condizione che tu rimanga qui.” 

“E questa tu la chiami libertà? Uffa, ma possibile? La polizia è dalla parte di Light! Nessuno mi avrebbe arrestato, comunque.” 

“Già, e dov’è la polizia, adesso?” commenta Rem, realistica. 

Misa aggrotta le sopracciglia prima di rendersi conto che ha ragione: le forze armate non si sono schierate apertamente dalla parte di Kira… ma perché? Non erano ufficialmente sotto il suo controllo? 

“Cosa pensi che succederà, Rem?” 

“Non lo so, piccola mia. Dobbiamo solo restare a guardare.” 

“Ma come _non lo sai_?” insiste Misa. Ha bisogno di essere rassicurata. “Il mio Light è mille volte più intelligente di Ryuzaki, tornerà da me…” 

“Misa, ti prego. Adesso basta. Cerca di riposare un po’.” 

“Mi sono riposata anche troppo! Sono già due settimane che sto qui a girarmi i pollici!” Si stende sul letto, facendo dondolare pigramente le gambe nude. All’improvviso smette, il suo volto assume un colorito verdastro. 

“Cosa c’è, non ti senti bene?” Rem la guarda seria, gli occhi gialli che sporgono nel viso osseo, madreperlaceo. 

“E’ da qualche giorno che ho un po’ di nausea… aspetta, ma che giorno è?” 

Non attende la sua risposta, inizia a contare freneticamente. Si sbaglia, si confonde, ricomincia. 

“Ma no, non può essere…” si prende la testa tra le mani. Che confusione! “Rem, tu però puoi uscire, vero? Mi dovresti prendere una cosa…” 

“Che c’è, Misa? Di cos’hai bisogno?” chiede Rem, rassegnata. Se un umano vedrà un oggetto librarsi nel vuoto penserà di avere le allucinazioni, non sarà poi così grave… e poi questo ed altro, pur di vederla sorridere. 

“Di un test di gravidanza!” esclama, raggiante. “Devo esserne sicura, prima di dirlo a Light!” 

* 

_Campagna nei dintorni di Tokyo_

_Località sconosciuta_

Light passeggia inquieto nella tana che si è ricreato. L’edificio è solo apparentemente in stato di abbandono; in realtà, al suo interno è dotato di un apparato tecnologico di tutto rispetto, di un moderno scantinato e di numerose vie d’uscita segrete, se si sa come farle funzionare. La sua strategia gli ha concesso una tregua temporanea. I civili continuano la loro ‘pacifica’ protesta anti-Kira, ma sono divisi e terrorizzati dalle morti che continuano, implacabili, a colpirli a caso. Comunque, i ribelli si sono drasticamente ridotti rispetto ai primi giorni. Ancora non riesce a credere che abbiano osato sfidarlo apertamente. Ci ha messo diversi minuti di troppo, spiazzato dall’attacco diretto di L, a ricordarsi che in realtà, ufficiosamente, lui controlla la polizia di diversi Paesi e che molti dei governi che contano si sono dichiarati a suo favore. Forse ho agito troppo precipitosamente, pensa, per la prima volta in preda ai dubbi. Dev’essere stata la resurrezione di L ad averlo spiazzato… ma tanto da commettere un errore di giudizio così madornale? 

Non capisce: l’opinione pubblica è sempre stata a suo favore, fintanto che ha eliminato pericolosi criminali… forse la svolta che ha tentato d’imprimere alla società è stata troppo drastica, i tempi non erano maturi. O lo sarebbero stati, se non ci fosse stato L a scombinare i suoi piani, rivelando la sua identità al mondo intero! Non si è mai sentito più umiliato: adesso sanno tutti che quando è entrato in possesso del quaderno era solo un ragazzo di diciotto anni che ha abusato del proprio potere, senza averne alcun diritto: vedono solo i suoi crimini, le persone innocenti che ha sacrificato… pensano forse che per lui sia stato facile? Che si sia _divertito_ , che Kira sia un mostro? Hanno idea a ciò a cui lui ha rinunciato? No, non può permettersi di pensarci… Non ha tempo per farsi divorare dai dubbi, o sarà perduto. Occorre pensare al da farsi. Manda un messaggio privato alle forze di polizia, per prima cosa. 

_“O siete con me, o contro di me. Agite secondo coscienza e fate il vostro dovere, ma ricordatevi che conosco i vostri nomi. Non sparate sui civili, l’opinione pubblica potrebbe accogliere negativamente il ricorso alla violenza. Disperdeteli, arrestateli se necessario, ma non uccideteli. E cercate di capire da dove trasmette i suoi messaggi l’individuo noto come L._

_Questa è la mia volontà.”_

Adesso però deve assolutamente capire come può fare per riguadagnare popolarità. 

Magari uccidere L sarà sufficiente a far desistere i rivoltosi… eppure vorrebbe che loro stessi si convincessero della necessità delle azioni di Kira. Quella gente metterà sempre i sentimenti al primo posto, anche quando danneggiano la società in cui vivono, riflette lui, stizzito. In fondo non tutti sono malvagi. Immagina che alcune persone che hanno reso le loro testimonianze potrebbero rientrare nella sua definizione personale di ‘gente seria e di buon cuore’: hanno agito spinte dagli affetti, animate da buone intenzioni... 

Non meritano di essere uccise. Deve convincerle con altri mezzi. Sì, permetterà loro di vivere. Solo il Male sarà sradicato. Un patto equo: lui proteggerà il mondo dai criminali, la società gli sarà grata per questo e rinuncerà a contrastarlo… prende il microfono, poi si blocca, colto da un pensiero sgradito. Quel patto è meglio di niente, certo. Tuttavia è troppo simile a un contratto sociale, a un ricatto da ambo le parti: non è decisamente come essere un dio. 

Avrebbe voluto essere proclamato tale, un dio in terra per gli uomini, il prescelto di uno _shinigami_. I riconoscimenti esteriori non gli interessano più di tanto. Anzi, il tempio e l’incoronazione che gli avevano preparato quei fanatici della Sakura TV e altri ridicoli tentativi di venerarlo li ha sempre trovati terribilmente _kitsch_ … tanto che il più fedele interprete del suo pensiero, il Pubblico Ministero Mikami, li aveva giustiziati per lui. Kira aveva intenzione di autoproclamarsi il dio di un nuovo mondo pur mantenendo celata la propria identità: il mistero gli conferiva potere, un fascino oscuro, un alone di nebuloso rispetto e timore reverenziale… ma adesso? Come può essere ancora recuperabile, la sua visione? Deve giocarsela per bene. Nel caso non basti, giustizierà tutti coloro che si oppongono a lui, anche se si tratta di metà della popolazione… o di tre quarti, o più… dopotutto le pagine del Death Note sono infinite… 

_“Ma la tua vita non è infinita. Ciò che realizzerai morirà con te.”_

Maledetto L! Risente le sue parole nella mente… perché continua a tormentarlo? 

Ecco un altro problema: non può nominare un erede, non in quelle condizioni, ed è tutta colpa sua! 

_“… finché l’unico essere umano rimasto in vita sarai tu.”_

Sarebbe quindi rimasto solo? Il mondo migliore che aveva voluto offrire in dono all’umanità intera sarebbe stato abitato solo da se stesso? No, non arriverebbe mai a tanto… 

Ma quali opzioni gli restano? Non può certo vivere come ricercato per il resto della propria vita, lui, che tanto ha fatto per costruire un nuovo mondo a beneficio del prossimo! Ah, sarebbe il colmo… 

_La gente è ignorante e ingrata, così gretta e meschina nelle sue simpatie, così facilmente preda del sentimentalismo ipocrita… eppure…_ stringe la penna con più forza, minacciando di romperla. 

Eppure i suoi seguaci col tempo sono diventati sempre più fanatici e stupidi, assetati di vendetta o di visibilità. I suoi oppositori, al contrario, dimostrano un coraggio e una determinazione che non può che suscitargli rispetto. _Perché? Che cosa devo fare?_

Non può mostrarsi insicuro, pensa, abbandonando il microfono. Decisamente non deve darsi per vinto, non può darla vinta a L… il mondo aspetta la sua prossima mossa, ma quale? Si passa una mano sulle tempie, stanco e nervoso. Gli sale alla gola un verso strozzato, impotente, simile al lamento di un animale in trappola… 

“Ehi, Light! Ti sta pendendo un attacco isterico? Certo che sei proprio alla frutta…” 

Inutile _shinigami_ , sempre a svolazzare intorno a lui come un orrido _clown_ nei momenti meno opportuni. 

“Smettila, Ryuk! Lasciami pensare!” 

“Lo vedo, che bel lavoro stai facendo! A proposito di frutta, Light, dove sono le mele? Sto andando in astinenza… ugh…” si rigira, fa una capriola all’indietro e si torce il collo. Perde consistenza e ricompare di nuovo, tenendosi lo stomaco. Che spettacolo indegno e rivoltante! 

“Hai già finito tutte le scorte, valle a rubare se ci tieni tanto!” replica Light, irritato. 

Non prevede di rimanere lì dentro più di qualche settimana, le provviste non arrivano certo a coprire dei mesi. Uscire è fuori discussione… Il suo pensiero indugia, non voluto, su Sayu e sua madre. Chissà come hanno reagito alla notizia… di certo non l’hanno mai sospettato di essere Kira. Ormai chiunque avesse pensato a Kira l’avrebbe associato soltanto a lui, Light Yagami, uno studente modello e un giovane inappuntabile, di cui si è sempre saputo tutto alla luce del sole. Tutto, tranne che da anni è un pluriomicida… 

“Ehi, Light!” 

“Lasciami in pace, ho detto!” gli risponde in malo modo. 

“Come vuoi, soltanto che ho pensato che ti facesse piacere saperlo… pazienza.” Ryuuk fa un’altra giravolta, sparisce e ricompare dopo qualche attimo, attraversando la parete. 

“Sapere cosa?” chiede lui, distratto, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul monitor. E’ essenziale controllare la situazione a livello globale. I suoi seguaci si sono finalmente armati contro gli oppositori; le vittime su entrambi i fronti ammontano già a diverse migliaia… decisamente non può continuare così, deve rendere chiaro il proprio volere… 

“Che sei circondato!” dichiara Ryuk, esultante. 

“Eh?” 

“Cir-con-da-to” scandisce lui, paziente. “Tutta la casa lo è… uh, sono davvero tanti!” 

Si siede a mezz’aria, pregustando il divertimento e lamentandosi ancora per l’assenza di mele. 

Light lancia diverse imprecazioni: ha trascurato di controllare la casa, si era creduto al sicuro lì dentro… Ma come hanno fatto a trovarlo? Dev’essere opera di L., non c’è altra spiegazione! Accende le telecamere: è vero, lo hanno accerchiato. Preme lo zoom al massimo: indossano maschere nere e sono armati. Diverse centinaia, forse migliaia, ed è probabile che pattuglino anche le zone limitrofe. Sembrano in attesa di qualcosa… sicuramente di lui. Lo credono così cretino da uscire? Comunque, pare che quella gentaglia non abbia intenzione di entrare in casa con la forza… per ora. 

_Devo agire in fretta_ , pensa, stringendo il Death Note. 

* 

L rimane scioccato quando i primi manifestanti anti-Kira iniziano ad accasciarsi a terra per arresto cardiaco. Teoricamente non dovrebbe succedere. E’ abbastanza sicuro che Light Yagami non chiederà a Ryuuk di fare lo scambio degli Occhi se non quando sarà davvero disperato e non vedrà altra via d’uscita. E allora perché… _ma certo_. Se i servizi segreti USA collaborano con lui, Kira può sicuramente accedere a informazioni riservate sui cittadini americani e su chiunque abbia mostrato un passaporto in quei Paesi. E con il cervello che si ritrova, ci può scommettere che è anche diventato un bravo hacker… L ha sempre vissuto come un fantasma, senza lasciare tracce dietro di sé. E’ stato stupido, si rende conto, a non pensare a quanto sia facilmente identificabile la gente comune, che non ha nulla da nascondere. Contatta il governo degli USA perché cancelli il suo sistema di archiviazione digitale, incontrando non poche proteste per quella richiesta così ‘irragionevole’. 

“Benissimo, allora mantenete intatta la vostra burocrazia e vedetevela voi con gli omicidi di massa che continueranno a verificarsi! E’ una vostra responsabilità” sbotta risentito, sbattendo la cornetta. Poi fa un altro comunicato stampa, in cui avverte la popolazione di cancellare ogni informazione che la riguardi dai social network. Il terrore dilaga più che mai: iniziano a verificarsi atti di vandalismo ovunque, apparentemente senz’altro motivo che non sia quello di sfogare la tensione rompendo qualcosa. Appartenenti a entrambe le fazioni ormai si vestono completamente di nero, oscurando il viso; sempre più persone girano armate di manganello e spray al peperoncino. C’è anche chi si scopre il volto urlando a gran voce il proprio nome, sfidando Kira a ucciderlo. 

In tutto quel caos, nascono delle belle iniziative: un girotondo della solidarietà, una staffetta per commemorare le vittime di Kira… che quest’ultimo riesce a intercettare prima del tempo, selezionando accuratamente le sue vittime. La gente è impazzita, quasi non si riconosce più chi sta dalla parte di Kira e chi contro di lui… no, il punto non è questo. Il punto è restare a favore della vita umana, pensa, risoluto. E’ a questa certezza che intende aggrapparsi. Ed è questo che dirà ai sostenitori di cui può fidarsi: anche lui selezionerà i propri alleati, chiedendo loro di marciare insieme contro Kira. La cimice sta facendo il suo lavoro: come previsto, Light non si è mosso da casa sua. Deve sentirsi braccato, adesso, pensa con cupa soddisfazione. 

_Sto arrivando, Kira. Ce la giocheremo soltanto noi due, come abbiamo sempre fatto._

* 

“Non ho intenzione di farvi alcun male, a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario. Parlerò soltanto con il vostro portavoce” dichiara Light, dagli altoparlanti. 

Non camuffa neanche più la propria voce, non ha senso, ormai. Inutile fingere che non sia in casa, non si comporterà da vigliacco. Sa che è un _bluff_ ; non riuscirebbe mai a risalire ai loro nomi. Hanno il viso coperto e sono armati, mentre lui non lo è. 

“Uh, che forza! E’ un buon momento per chiedermi di fare lo scambio degli Occhi, non è vero, Light?” chiede Ryuuk, trionfante. 

“Certo che no” risponde, sprezzante. Ora che è messo alle strette, si sente pervadere da una lucida freddezza. “Sono in troppi, ne ucciderei al massimo una decina prima che sfondino la porta. Vieni avanti, L. La porta è aperta” dichiara Light, calmo. Si lascia andare a un sorriso obliquo, calcolatore. 

Preme un interruttore e spalanca la porta principale. Rimane in attesa, guardando l’orologio. 

Sa che è un azzardo, ma conosce troppo bene L. E’ su questo che basa il suo piano. Solo lui può essere tanto furbo da intercettarlo, e allo stesso tempo Light sa che il suo senso dell’onore e la sua voglia di vincere da solo, senza aiuti – o forse i sentimenti che prova per lui, riflette cinicamente – saranno la sua rovina. 

Può gestire L, è uno solo. Kira gli sarà superiore. 

Come previsto, L. si scopre il capo e viene avanti, alzando una mano a bloccare l’intervento dei suoi complici. “Se mi trovo in pericolo, lancerò il segnale concordato. Se comunque non mi vedete uscire da questa porta entro cinque ore, fate irruzione e sparate. Mantenete il viso coperto.” 

Non c’è nessuno che protesti: L in apparenza non è una persona a cui si darebbe fiducia, ma pian piano la sua competenza e l’ampio spettro delle sue facoltà mentali gli hanno guadagnato rispetto e autorità indiscutibili. Light gli viene incontro. Si è cambiato la camicia e si è sistemato la giacca. I suoi capelli sono elegantemente pettinati, il suo aspetto fresco come al solito. Non mostra tentennamenti, ostenta un’aria di sorniona sicurezza. 

“Benvenuto nella mia umile dimora, Ryuzaki. Se mi avessi preannunciato la tua visita, ti avrei preparato un dolce, ma posso rimediare subito” commenta in tono leggero. “E quanti ospiti hai portato!” 

“Ho preferito l’effetto sorpresa.” 

L sembra a disagio in sua presenza. Nasconde il viso pallido tra i capelli neri e lucidi. E’ a piedi scalzi, si passa un dito sulle labbra. 

Light lo precede, tranquillo, e lo conduce nel seminterrato dal quale sorveglia le operazioni. 

“Non ho cimici né registratori con me. Anche tu devi spegnere le telecamere” dice L, a voce bassa. 

Light sorride, imperturbabile. Se l’era aspettato, non è certo un problema. 

“Come vuoi. Non avere testimoni rende tutto più… _intimo_ , non credi? Dimmi, come hai fatto a trovarmi?” Il suo tono tradisce soltanto una blanda curiosità, eppure è irritato: un tassello del mosaico gli sfugge, e odia non avere a disposizione tutti i pezzi. 

“Non lo immagini?” chiede lui, sorpreso. “A quanto pare ti sopravvaluti.” 

L abbassa lo sguardo e Light lo segue, realizzando improvvisamente: _l’orologio!_

Non riesce a crederci: _il bacio_ … pensava di avere il pieno controllo della situazione, invece ha fatto il gioco di L per tutto il tempo! Gli ha assicurato la cimice all’orologio quando gli ha afferrato il polso. E lui che pensava che volesse sfilarglielo! Maledetto, l’ha raggirato. E’ decisamente più avanti di lui… no, ma è impossibile! 

“Vuoi farmi credere che sapevi che ti avrei baciato?” 

Light non ci può pensare: deve forse saltare alla conclusione che i sentimenti che L prova per lui, ogni sua reazione, è stata simulata quanto la propria? 

“Certo che no.” A quanto pare L non riesce a guardarlo direttamente. “Stavo proprio pensando a uno stratagemma per avvicinarti, quando tu mi sei saltato addosso, risolvendo il mio problema.” 

L sorride e accetta la torta al cioccolato che Light ha preparato. Chissà che gli è saltato in mente quando ha inserito i dolci da preparare in cinque minuti tra le sue scorte. Beh, a quanto pare tutto prima o poi torna utile. 

“Ti ha fregato di nuovo, Light!” commenta Ryuuk, ridacchiando. 

Ah, no, stavolta lo _shinigami_ non l’avrebbe distratto. Non gl’importa niente se L può ascoltarlo, tanto sa benissimo che è lì. 

“Ryuk, va’ a sorvegliare la casa. Per favore” aggiunge in fretta. Non la prende mai bene quando gli dà degli ordini, gli dei della morte sanno essere molto suscettibili. 

Light si sfila lentamente la cimice, maledicendo la propria distrazione. A tradimento, alza lo sguardo. Come prevedeva, L lo sta fissando con i suoi occhi grandi e acuti, quasi neri alla luce delle lampade. Arrossisce nell’essere scoperto, ma non abbassa lo sguardo. Bene, forse allora non è tutto perduto… 

“I tuoi riflessi sono decisamente lenti” lo provoca L. 

“E i tuoi stratagemmi fin troppo eclatanti. Non avrei mai pensato che tu potessi essere così… teatrale, Ryuzaki. Chi l’avrebbe detto che avresti mobilitato l’intero pianeta pur di sconfiggermi?” 

“Ti ringrazio, è buonissimo” si complimenta L, raccogliendo le ultime briciole di torta. “Non devi aver avuto molto tempo per organizzarti, vero?” 

Light non risponde e resta a guardarlo, in attesa. 

“Allora?” rompe il silenzio, che ormai si è fatto insopportabile. “Perché sei venuto?” 

“Perché” risponde con voce ferma, dopo una breve esitazione “dopo averti mostrato le conseguenze della tua scelta di essere Kira alla luce del sole, credo che sarai più propenso ad ascoltarmi. Devi capire che non hai l’approvazione della gente, che stai realizzando la tua visione per partito preso. Soltanto per te stesso, e non per il tuo prossimo. Chiunque ti appoggi è fanatico, debole o terrorizzato dal tuo potere. L’altra sera ti ho dato un _ultimatum_ , adesso te lo concedo di nuovo. Ormai te ne sarai reso conto da te, Light…” 

“Di cosa?” 

“Che è finita.” 

Le sue parole echeggiano nella stanza troppo grande e vuota. Light rabbrividisce, una goccia di sudore gli si forma sulla fronte. E’ lo stesso pensiero che ha avuto lui, ma non lo ammetterà mai. 

“La tua popolarità è calata del 52%, e la percentuale non farà che aumentare. La maggior parte delle persone ti vede come un pericoloso assassino, molto più temibile dei criminali che si arroga il diritto di giudicare. E, ora che conoscono la tua identità, hanno anche meno paura di te, per quanto i recenti avvenimenti abbiano reso tutti agitati e paranoici.” 

“Fanno male a non temermi” replica Light, a denti stretti. 

L lo guarda indulgente. Legge qualcosa di strano nella sua espressione… compassione? Affetto? 

“Tu vuoi che ti venerino, non che abbiano paura di te. Ma questo non succederà mai. E’ l’epilogo che avevo temuto, poiché la tua personalità è quella di un egomaniaco infantile.” 

“Proprio come te. Ti piaccio per questo” replica Light, sorridendo. Non mostrerà di essere turbato. Può ancora vincere. Allunga una mano dalle dita affusolate e tocca quella dell’avversario, dalle nocche sporgenti, aggrappata ai bordi del tavolo. 

“Smettila” bisbiglia lui. 

“Altrimenti cosa fai? Una cimice a tradimento me l’hai già installata” sussurra suadente, in tono di sfida. 

“Light, dico sul serio. Presto o tardi sarai ucciso. Non uscirai vivo di qui, a meno che tu non faccia ciò che ti dico…” E’ concitato, sincero. Light capisce che è spaventato quanto e più di lui. 

“Mi stai ricattando?” chiede, a bassa voce. 

“Ti sto offrendo una via di fuga. La stessa di prima, ma confido che sarai più motivato ad accettare.” 

“Ti ho già dato la mia risposta, Ryuzaki. Non è cambiata.” 

“Cosa speri di ottenere?” gli grida contro, esasperato. Impossibile che non si renda conto, che si rifiuti di vedere fino a questo punto… 

“E tu, cosa speri di ottenere?” ribatte Light, senza scomporsi. “Ho ancora molti sostenitori. Resterò a guardare che si scannino l’un l’altro grazie alla guerra civile che tu hai provocato. Io ho il quaderno e tu no, o meglio ce l’hai, ma non hai il coraggio di usarlo. Alla fine, mio caro L, sarai tu a perdere. E, anche se vivrai perché non conosco il tuo nome, sprofonderai nel senso di colpa per aver scatenato una guerra mondiale… che avrà avuto l’unico risultato di rendermi ancora più potente.” 

“Sapevo che avresti parlato così.” L è cupo, rassegnato. Fa scivolare lo sguardo sulle loro mani, ancora a contatto. “Ed è per questo che ti svelerò l’altra parte del piano. A prescindere da cosa sceglierai, che io rimanga qui con te o meno, tra… quattro ore e quindici minuti” consulta rapidamente l’orologio, “la mia squadra farà irruzione comunque. Sono duemilatrecentodieci persone, novecentootto delle quali posizionate intorno alla casa.” 

“Non è molto onorevole, non credi? Un esercito contro una persona sola.” Light ritrae la mano, furente. Il suo corpo è scosso dai tremiti, non avrebbe mai creduto che L arrivasse a tanto. 

“Non mi hai lasciato altra scelta.” 

“Potevi giustiziarmi tu. L’avrei preferito.” 

“Non sarai ucciso. Sarai incarcerato mani e piedi e costretto in una camicia di forza, incapace di muoverti, come lo fu Misa Amane durante la sua carcerazione, come sospettata di essere il Secondo Kira. Questa abitazione sarà rasa al suolo anche nell’ipotesi remota in cui non trovassimo il Death Note al suo interno; io rinuncerò al mio quaderno e tutto avrà fine. Ma tu vivrai, costretto ad aspettare la fine dei tuoi giorni in uno stato miserevole.” 

“E tu vuoi che mi accada questo? La morte non sarebbe forse più clemente?” Alza la voce, che L veda pure che è spaventato, che ha perso il controllo di sé… 

“Puoi farti uccidere dal tuo _shinigami_ , no?” 

“Beh Light, effettivamente io sono a disposizione…” Ryuk risponde sollecito, materializzandosi dal nulla e confermando allegramente le parole di L. 

“D’accordo. Sono disposto ad ascoltare la tua alternativa” scandisce lentamente Light. 

“E’ la tua unica possibilità. In primo luogo rinuncerai al Death Note…” inizia a elencare L, sollevato che l’altro sia disposto ad ascoltarlo. 

“E poi cosa? Sarò comunque imprigionato a vita o condannato a morte, e tutto ciò che ho fatto sarà stato vano!” replica Light, stringendo i pugni. 

“Puoi fidarti di me. Senza ricordi relativi al Death Note, non rappresenterai un pericolo, ma sarai comunque… il Light Yagami che avresti dovuto essere. Il male è nel quaderno, non in chi lo usa. Hai tutta la vita davanti, puoi fare ancora tanto per te stesso, per gli altri… Ti nasconderò io, provvederò a crearti una falsa identità. Certo, prima dovrai essere catturato per forza, ma io ti farò evadere appena possibile. Sai che sono abbastanza intelligente per riuscirci.” 

“Il tuo piano non offre garanzie. Mi perdonerai, L, se non ti credo” risponde Light, gelido. 

“Non ti fidi di me, è questo? Ho finto la mia morte, dopotutto…” 

“So che potresti liberarmi, se soltanto tu volessi, ma non credo che lo farai. Dovrei fidarmi di te, come ho fatto quando ti ho visto morire? O quando… ti ho baciato? Non aspetti altro che di tradirmi, perciò non pretendere di essermi amico, perché non ti credo.” Light gli si avvicina lentamente, lo guarda e gli volta le spalle; i suoi zigomi alti sono in ombra, L lo contempla in silenzio. 

“Io vorrei esserti amico, Light. E qualsiasi cosa tu voglia…” L si alza barcollando e lo raggiunge. Light non lo guarda, sente solo le sue braccia stringerlo esitanti, la testa che si appoggia contro il suo petto. Le sue labbra si sollevano a cercarlo, ma Light rimane immobile. 

“Potrei comunque preferire la morte alla scappatoia che mi offri” risponde. Il suo tono di voce è indecifrabile. “Ryuk non vede l’ora di scrivere il mio nome sul Death Note, dopotutto. Perché dovrei venire con te e accettare di nascondermi per il resto della mia vita?” 

“Il tuo aspetto può essere modificato, ti fornirò dei documenti falsi…” 

“A me piacciono il mio aspetto e il mio nome, anzi ne vado fiero. Ti dirò di più: anche a te piacciono. Abbiamo ancora tre ore e mezzo. Intendi sfruttarle per convincermi?” 

L non capisce, è preso in contropiede. Non gli sta dicendo di no, come si aspettava, ma se è un sì, è piuttosto enigmatico… 

“Ho qualche possibilità?” 

Lo abbraccia, sentendo il suo cuore pulsare contro la gola. E’ così normale, così _umano_ … se solo scegliesse di essere semplicemente Light… 

“Provaci, in fondo non ti costa nulla. Cosa mi aspetta con te?” 

“Light…” Ryuzaki lo bacia a lungo, attirandogli con forza il viso al suo. 

E’ una lotta che Light non sa ancora chi vincerà. Sa soltanto che non sarà lui a lasciarlo andare per primo. Lo sente ricambiare il bacio, intrecciando le dita ai suoi capelli... L. lo schiaccia contro la parete e Light ricambia, furioso, cercarlo… Si scosta per riprendere il respiro. 

“Tu sei davvero innamorato di me, non è vero, Ryuzaki?” soffia contro il suo orecchio, carezzevole. 

“Elle. Il mio vero nome è Elle” si lascia sfuggire lui. Magari così Light si fiderà, acconsentirà al suo piano… 

“D’accordo. Elle.” Light si lascia andare a un sorriso luminoso. I suoi occhi splendono di sincero affetto e di malizia. “Che ne dici di andare in camera, adesso?” 

“Light… non possiamo! Mancano meno di tre ore, e…” 

“Hai forse un modo migliore per occuparle?” 

L arrossisce, tentato. Basta così poco… 

“Ma ci sono tante cose da sistemare…” 

“Ci aspetteranno ancora per qualche ora, non credi?” 

Si avvinghiano l’uno all’altro, esplorandosi. Light prende il controllo, ma L non vuole lasciarglielo… del resto è meglio assecondarlo. I suo baci sono voraci, sanno di cioccolato. Non è spiacevole, e poi nel giro di poco sarà tutto finito. E così si chiama davvero Elle, pensa, lasciandosi spogliare e ricambiando i suoi baci. Quella rivelazione non è forse una prova sufficiente del suo… amore? Che parola strana per un atto come quello, per due uomini… La sua mano scende ad accarezzarlo, più giù, le sue labbra lo succhiano, dappertutto. E’ inequivocabile, deve volerlo davvero tanto… anche Light inizia a eccitarsi. Del resto parrebbe strano se non lo facesse, eppure gli viene fin troppo naturale, addirittura _semplice_ … 

“Light” le mani di L gli percorrono la schiena, accarezzandola, in attesa. “Puoi smettere di pensare?” 

“Come vuoi tu” risponde. 

Lo lascia fare, ma non troppo. Entrambi vogliono vincere; nessuno dei due, né nel corpo né nella mente, ha intenzione di cedere all’altro. 

“Buongiorno. Certo che proprio non dormi mai, eh?” 

Light si è fatto una doccia, è già vestito. Quindici minuti all’ _ultimatum_. 

“Neanche tu.” 

Le occhiaie violacee di Elle sono ancora più marcate, ma la sua espressione è languida e soddisfatta, i movimenti più lenti. Ha abbassato la guardia, proprio come Light si aspettava che facesse. 

“Sarebbe stato un momento poco opportuno per dormire.” 

“Già. Bene, allora non sprechiamo altro tempo.” Light gli scompiglia i capelli ed estrae il proprio Death Note dalla giacca, sotto lo sguardo allibito di L. “Eccolo qui, come promesso. Però, sai...” si lascia andare a un leggero broncio, corrugando le sopracciglia “sono affezionato ai miei ricordi. Lasciameli tenere.” 

“Non puoi” ribatte Elle, gli occhi stretti. Basta poco per insospettirlo, dannazione. 

“Non ti fidi di me? Non lo userò più, te lo prometto… anzi, lo lascerò tenere a te.” 

“Anche se non escogitassi un piano per impossessartene, cosa di cui dubito, non usare il quaderno ti renderebbe… instabile. Rinunciaci adesso, Light. Ti ha già danneggiato abbastanza.” Il suo tono non ammette repliche. Ogni istante che passa lo rende più sospettoso. 

“Ma non ricorderò nulla del piano, né della nostra conversazione.” 

“Pensi ancora che io ti stia ingannando? Light, ti prego…” 

“E va bene.” 

L lo fissa, rannicchiato sul letto nella sua consueta, buffa posizione. Light sospira, appoggia la mano sul Death Note e lo guarda negli occhi. 

“Io ri…” inizia. Poi, con un movimento fulmineo, preme il pulsante di un telecomando che tiene sotto la giacca. Elle scatta verso di lui, ma una grata di ferro scende a separarli. 

“Vedi, L, il tuo piano si basava sulla fallace premessa che io non potessi uscire di qui. Ebbene, _questo è sbagliato_. Scoprirai che non mi piace essere messo alle strette… ma ti ringrazio per le piacevoli ore trascorse insieme, non avrei mai immaginato che potessi essere così… espansivo.” 

Il viso dell’altro si accartoccia come se l’avesse calpestato. Abbassa le spalle, distrutto. “Sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi di te. Non mi lasci altra scelta.” Dà l’allarme; pochi secondi dopo, sente i passi e le voci dei suoi alleati che spingono per entrare. Non ci vorrà molto prima che facciano irruzione... 

“Sì, infatti. Ed era esattamente ciò che volevo.” 

Light sorride e preme un altro interruttore. Le pareti della stanza iniziano a girare. Le mura si richiudono su se stesse, il pavimento sprofonda rivelando una stanza sotterranea. L’attrito sbalzerebbe via L, se non fosse protetto da una grata antiproiettile. Trattiene il respiro: non riesce a crederci. Light alloggia un missile perfettamente equipaggiato nel suo vasto scantinato segreto. 

“Vedi, Elle, anche a costo di non essere originali, i piani geniali vanno assolutamente copiati. Tutto il mio credito va al tuo erede Mello per averlo architettato, che riposi in pace. Comunque mi fai un favore, non avevo intenzione di rimanere qui a lungo…” Light preme un ultimo pulsante prima di avviare il veicolo. “Il pavimento della sala d’ingresso è cosparso di benzina. L’incendio partirà da lì, esattamente dove i miei ospiti non graditi hanno appena messo piede.” 

Maledetto bastardo, ha pensato proprio a tutto! L rimane a guardare, annichilito e in trappola, mentre l’incendio inizia a divampare e il missile si leva alto nel cielo, sfondando il soffitto. S’intravedono ancora alcune stelle baluginare in un’alba grigia, contornata da aloni rossastri. Non può fare assolutamente nulla. Il missile è identico a quello che ha usato Mello per prendergli il Death Note, ci scommette: non rintracciabile con il satellite e programmato per condurre Light in un’altra località segreta. Si accorge che la grata non gli impedisce di muoversi nella direzione opposta a quella in cui Light è sparito. Sfonda la porta dopo diverse spallate e si ritrova in un incubo di fiamme e fumo. 

“Signor Elle? Signor Elle, sta bene? Dov’è Kira?” 

_Kira_ . Come ha potuto essere tanto sciocco da dimenticarsene, anche se soltanto per poche ore? Kira non tornerebbe mai a essere Light Yagami: preferirebbe la morte. Fin dall’inizio, il suo piano era fuggire e intrappolarli tutti nell’incendio… è stato così stupido, è tutta colpa sua se quelle persone rischiano la vita… 

“Fuggito” risponde laconico, cercando di farsi strada in quel marasma. “Avanti, cerchiamo di uscire vivi di qui.” 

* 

“Ahhh! Non ci posso credere! Guarda Rem, il termometro è diventato rosa!” Misa saltella e strilla con voce acuta, poi ricontrolla freneticamente le istruzioni. “Sì, sono incinta, non c’è dubbio! Devo dirlo assolutamente a Light!” 

“No Misa! Non deve saperlo nessuno… non muoverti” ripete ancora lo _shinigami_. Se non fosse una dea della morte, mostrerebbe impazienza, addirittura esasperazione. 

“Ma non capisci? Light ha bisogno di me e l’ho sentito dire più volte che non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo quando fosse morto… e adesso questo bambino è una cosa meravigliosa, la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi! Può diventare l’erede dei due Kira! Light cederà la proprietà del Death Note a lui e si sistemerà tutto… oh, quanto sarà felice! Adesso sì, che dovrà sposarmi!” Gira su se stessa battendo le mani, euforica. 

“Misa, ti prego, calmati. Non è così che funziona…” 

Lei accende la tv e constata, impietrita, le devastazioni provocate da un incendio nei dintorni di Tokyo. Alza il volume e rimane in ascolto, immobile. 

“Oh, no! Il notiziario dice che Kira e L si trovavano all’interno!” Si porta una mano alla bocca, terrorizzata. “Rem, se fosse successo qualcosa a Light…” 

“L non è morto, altrimenti lo saprei: il suo Death Note tornerebbe in mio possesso.” 

“E Light?!!! Non c’è modo per sapere se è vivo?” 

Rem guarda il suo viso sconvolto, disperato. L’amore che la lega a quell’umana è così sincero e totalizzante che non c’è spazio per altro, non c’è mai stato… 

“Gli _shinigami_ possono comunicare tra di loro” le rivela, infine. “Proverò a rintracciare Ryuuk, avrà sicuramente notizie di Light.” 

“Davvero? Non la sapevo, questa regola!” 

“Perché è proibito rivelarla agli umani. Ora fai silenzio e lasciami concentrare, sarà molto faticoso per me.” La sua grande figura oscilla, come in ascolto. Chiude gli occhi, il suo corpo perde consistenza più volte… 

“E’ vivo, si trova in una casa di Miami. E’ scappato a bordo di un missile, Ryuuk è con lui.” 

“Oh, è meraviglioso! Grazie Rem!” Il suo viso splende di gioia, ma è di breve durata. “Ti prego… ti prego, portamici subito!” 

“Ti ci porto domani” acconsente lei, sospirando rassegnata. “Ora lasciami recuperare le forze e dormi un po’, Misa. Viaggeremo di notte, quando non ci vedranno. Sta’ tranquilla.” 

Misa si rigira nel letto, incapace di prendere sonno. Rem dorme vicino a lei, o comunque è priva di coscienza. La comunicazione con Ryuk deve averla prosciugata… beh, se esce adesso non potrà di certo fermarla! Non dev’essere certo difficile raggiungere l’aeroporto, ha ancora la borsa con sé… forse può convincere qualcuno a farla passare, con un po’ di soldi? No, la riconoscerebbero di sicuro! Ma basta soltanto che Light sappia del bambino, e poi penserà lui a raggiungerla e ad occuparsi di tutto! Ma sì, certo: lui deve saperlo subito, e lei deve restarsene buona, come le è stato ordinato. Se soltanto avesse un cellulare, o un computer… deve assolutamente fargli arrivare la notizia! 

_Hai un figlio, Light! Un figlio! Sarai un papà meraviglioso!_

Si ferma davanti a un negozio di elettronica, valutando le sue opzioni. Ha ancora del denaro, nessuno le chiederà un documento… ma forse dovrebbe prima preoccuparsi di comprare un travestimento, per nascondersi meglio? Uffa, che noia! Però, se si sbriga… del resto non l’ha fermata nessuno, è a soli due isolati di distanza dall’hotel… 

“Ehi, ma quella è…” 

“Misa Amane, il Secondo Kira!” 

Prima che possa gridare, due energumeni vestiti di nero la bloccano. Hanno il volto coperto e sono armati fino ai denti… Misa scalcia e sgomita, riesce a passare loro in mezzo alle gambe e corre più veloce che può… Gli uomini urlano, s’inviano messaggi con le ricetrasmittenti. Canne di fucile si alzano da tutte le parti, la puntano. Misa inciampa e riprende la sua corsa, senza guardarsi indietro… ma la circondano, sono davanti e dietro di lei. Non c’è scampo… 

Sente uno sparo, poi un altro… Ma perché sparano, che gli prende? 

“Fermatela, è un’assassina!” 

Non vedono che è disarmata? E’ solo una ragazza, è Misa-Misa, la famosa modella della linea Kosme Misa, la amano tutti… 

Il proiettile le perfora lo stomaco prima ancora che capisca cosa sta succedendo; un altro la colpisce alla testa. 

_Sangue_ . Sangue scarlatto inizia a cadere a terra. Lei si tiene la pancia e chiede aiuto, straziata dal dolore, mentre la circondano. Nonostante sia ferita, non intendono curarla, anzi, vogliono ammanettarla… 

“Ehi, ma che succede?” 

Un colpo poderoso. Ali scure scendono su di lei, solidi artigli la prendono delicatamente da sotto le braccia… si sente sollevare in alto, sempre più vicina al cielo, dove nessuno potrà più farle del male. 

“Misa. Oh, no, Misa…” 

Lo _shinigami_ sapeva che sarebbe successo, aveva letto la sua data di morte. Non avrebbe voluto addormentarsi, ma è stata incapace di negarle quell’ultima gioia. Rem aveva già deciso di morire, allungandole di nuovo la vita, ma non può: sono in troppi a sparare. Non ce la farà mai a ucciderli tutti, e può colpire solo quelli a volto scoperto. Cadono come birilli, sotto l’occhio attonito dei compagni. Passa oltre senza pensarci più, la vita degli umani non vuol dire nulla per lei. Anche la vendetta è priva di significato. 

Il fiume scorre tranquillo e silenzioso. Rem piange, cullando la ragazza tra le sue braccia di dea della morte. 

“Rem… Rem, non essere triste. Devo andare da Light…” Spalanca gli occhi castani e sembra così piccola e fragile, così indifesa… 

“Sì. Sì Misa, ora ti ci porto. Riposa, adesso.” 

“Digli che lo amo tanto…” chiude gli occhi, la piccola mano che afferra la sua. 

“Glielo dirai tu stessa, Misa. Arriveremo presto.” 

“E non dirgli del bambino. In fondo non ne ero sicura… non vorrei dargli un dispiacere. Light…” 

La sua piccola mano ricade, inerte. Il suo cuore smette di battere. 

Che giustizia esiste al mondo, perché una ragazza così gioiosa e piena di vita giaccia a terra esanime e una carcasse ambulante come lei debba assistere impotente a quella tragedia in tutta la sua inutile immortalità, scossa da quel lacerante, innaturale dolore? A che serve, allora, essere un dio della morte? Rem le intreccia fiori nei capelli e la affida alle acque, spargendo petali tutto intorno. Misa sembra serena, in pace. Sorride, sulle labbra ha ancora il nome di Light. Rem vorrebbe parlare, dire qualcosa in suo onore, ma non ne è capace. 

“Light Yagami, Elle Lawliet” dichiara infine, nel silenzio immobile dell’alba, “tutto questo è stata opera vostra. Resterò a guardare finché non vi distruggerete a vicenda.” 


	6. No heaven, no hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La resa dei conti tra L e Light è vicina...

**No Heaven, No Hell**

_Miami Beach_

_Giugno 2013_

“Bella vista” commenta Ryuk. A quanto pare il suo amore per le mele si estende anche agli alcolici fruttati. Sorseggia con gusto una _tequila_ , con tanto di ombrellino. 

L’oceano si estende sotto di loro, giusto a pochi metri dall’asfalto. L’aria è già mite, per essere inizio giugno. Alcuni impavidi surfisti solcano le onde. Light si è finto uno di essi quando, dopo che il missile si è autodistrutto – una misura precauzionale fastidiosa quanto necessaria – è sbarcato sulla costa del Pacifico. I documenti falsi e la casa che ha noleggiato sono già pronti ad attenderlo da diverse settimane, e comunque una località turistica è l’ideale se non si vuole attirare attenzione, confondendosi tra la massa. 

Regna un’aria di perenne vacanza che gli risulta molesta, ma tanto meglio per lui: nessuno si preoccupa più di tanto dell’attualità, e neanche della cronaca nera, quando abbassa la guardia. Si lascia andare anche lui: è relativamente al sicuro ed esausto. La pianificazione, lo stress degli ultimi giorni e l’ultimo scontro con L hanno spinto la sua psiche al limite. Ancora una volta ne è uscito per un soffio, è stanco di camminare sull’orlo del baratro… _così stanco_. 

Attiva il sofisticato sistema di sicurezza, indossa una camicia leggera e ampi pantaloni chiari – gli va bene tutto, purché non abbiano quegli sgargianti motivi floreali – e prende sonno appena tocca il cuscino. Accanto a lui Ryuk, in estasi, sorseggia la sua bevanda, finché un dolore lancinante alla testa, come se gliene sbattessero le estremità l’una contro l’altra, non lo fa contorcere e gridare. 

“Rem?!” 

Light dorme ininterrottamente, e lo _shinigami_ non ritiene opportuno svegliarlo, neanche quando la dea della morte, i capelli simili ad alghe, lacrime madreperlacee che si confondono col suo ampio scheletro a solcarle il viso, lo contatta per la seconda volta. 

“Ah, è così, eh? E cosa facciamo adesso?” 

“Quello che avremmo dovuto fare fin dall’inizio. Restiamo a guardare, finché non riavremo i nostri Death Note.” 

“Credi che il Vecchio Rimbambito farà un’eccezione, stavolta?” 

“No… non per _lei_ , almeno.” 

Ryuk per una volta è pensieroso, guarda Light dormire. Nel sonno conserva una sorta d’intatta purezza, è identico all’adolescente che ha conosciuto, così ottimista da pensare di cambiare il mondo per mezzo di un quaderno della morte. 

“Certo che ne abbiamo passate tante io e te, eh, Light?” 

Lui non si sveglia: dev’essere proprio stanco. Anche Ryuk lo è. Stranamente, ora che le cose si stanno facendo maledettamente serie, non si sta più divertendo tanto. Anzi, neanche un po’. 

“Dormi pure, Light.” Parla a bassa voce, spegne l’aria condizionata e abbassa le tapparelle. Non sa neanche perché lo fa, alla fine a lui non danno fastidio né la luce, né le basse temperature. E il ragazzo dorme comunque. “E va bene, Rem. Aspettiamo.” 

Chiude gli occhi e si posiziona ai bordi del letto, all’erta benché non ce ne sia bisogno. Gli viene in mente che, se qualche _shinigami_ lo osservasse dal suo mondo in quel momento, lo schernirebbe in lungo e in largo. Sembra un cane che fa la guardia al suo padrone… poi non pensa più. Gli _shinigami_ non dormono, ma a volte riposano, lasciandosi andare a qualcosa di simile al dormiveglia. Grazie a Light, ha dei ricordi umani da esplorare, insieme a qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di strano, l’eco di sentimenti di cui conosce appena l’esistenza e che lo toccano da lontano, come cicatrici fantasma. Amicizia, calore umano, ambizione, fiducia. Forse, in fondo, qualcosa di simile al dispiacere… a un rimpianto? 

* 

L non esce da quando un elicottero lo ha portato al sicuro. Rannicchiato su una poltrona della casa di uno dei superstiti dell’incendio, riflette, piegato su se stesso. Il suo corpo ondeggia e trema. Non gli è mai successo nulla di simile… o forse sì, quando era molto piccolo. Era un bambino di sei anni allora, gli occhi enormi arrossati per il troppo piangere, sulla soglia della Wammy’s House dopo la morte dei genitori. Ricorda un cortile, una cattedrale. Il suono delle campane, confuso con lo scrosciare della pioggia. E un uomo anziano dal viso buono, che gli aveva fornito uno scopo. 

“Sarai il detective migliore al mondo” gli aveva detto, e lui non aveva pianto più. 

Ha dato ordine di non essere disturbato. Non vuole tornare al Quartier Generale, perfino il solito caffè zuccherato è troppo dolce per lui. Stringe il bordo del Death Note come un’ancora di salvezza. Lo apre, lo richiude. Ci appoggia la penna. Appena la punta tocca la carta la ritrae, come scottato. Un grumo d’inchiostro rimane a fissarlo dalla pagina. S’immagina nell’atto di scrivere un unico nome, ma le mani gli tremano. La penna cade a terra. 

Non può. 

L’unica cosa che sente è che, forse, sarebbe più giusto scrivere il proprio. 

Sessantadue persone sono morte nell’incendio; oltre duecento sono rimaste ferite. L’edificio è bruciato, raso al suolo, molti dei corpi carbonizzati non saranno mai più ritrovati. Prima che qualcuno accorresse sul posto per domarlo, anche metà della foresta che lo circondava è bruciata. Alcuni alberi ci mettono cinquant’anni a crescere di nuovo, lo ha letto da bambino, da qualche parte. 

Ma nessuno dei suoi alleati tornerà indietro. Lasciano una famiglia dietro di sé, qualcuno che ha bisogno di loro. L invece non ha mai avuto nulla, _perché non è nulla_. Prima di Kira, la sua sola esistenza in quanto L era un regalo al mondo, poiché, secondo i suoi calcoli, senza il proprio operato il tasso di criminalità mondiale sarebbe aumentato del 12 per cento. Ma adesso… 

_Light._

Da qualsiasi angolazione consideri il problema, è talmente semplice che non può neanche chiamarla una deduzione. L non è più un fantasma, ha permesso ai sentimenti personali di offuscare il proprio intelletto freddo e lucido. Ha consegnato la vittoria nelle mani di Kira. 

_E’ colpa mia._

Non riuscirà mai a uccidere Light, né a sconfiggerlo. E gli eventi della notte prima… no, non può pensarci, se non per la conclusione lampante che ne ricava. Kira non ha rispetto per la vita umana. Light non rinuncerà a essere Kira, non finché avrà vita. Ci sono state fin troppe morti… 

_Morto… morto…_

Il Death Note cade a terra e solo in quel momento Ryuzaki si accorge che Rem è dietro di lui. In effetti, da diversi minuti avvertiva una sensazione spiacevole percorrergli la schiena, che aveva ignorato; non gli importa più neanche di essere osservato. 

“Piangi per Misa?” gli chiede Rem. 

Il volto dello _shinigami_ è indecifrabile, una maschera di dolore e morte che somiglia tanto, nella sua mente, all’incarnazione della vera giustizia. Inutile e triste, e certamente non umana. Le sue parole ci mettono qualche secondo di troppo a farsi strada in L. Tra i ricordi della notte prima, il sangue, le fiamme e il fumo… e Light. Rem ha ragione, sta davvero piangendo. 

“Misa? Non… non era con te?” 

“Non lo sai” constata lo _shinigami_. Si direbbe che sia in collera. “Misa voleva andare da Light, e la folla… le ha sparato a vista appena l’ha riconosciuta come secondo Kira.” 

“Vuoi dire che… _è morta_?!” Questo lo riscuote da quel muro d’insensibilità; fissa Rem. L’espressione dolente dello _shinigami_ non lascia adito a dubbi. _Misa_. L vorrebbe dire tante cose, ma non gliene esce neanche una. Infine, afferra il Death Note e lo porge a Rem. 

“Ti prego, prendilo. Tutto questo deve finire. Io ri…” 

“No. Non ti permetterò di farlo.” 

Un colpo d’ala poderoso, e il quaderno cade a terra. La guancia di Ryuzaki brucia là dove il duro scheletro l’ha colpito. 

“L. Lawliet, se tu non avessi rivelato al mondo che Misa è il secondo Kira, lei non sarebbe morta.” 

“Uccidimi, allora. Sono pronto, non m’importa più…” L. spalanca le braccia senza abbandonare la propria posizione; per un attimo le ginocchia affondano nella poltrona, il suo corpo si sbilancia. “Scrivi il mio nome nel tuo Death Note.” 

“E’ troppo semplice. Se Light Yagami non avesse usato Misa, tutto ciò non sarebbe accaduto. Lui l’ha sfruttata fin dall’inizio, perciò merita la morte quanto e più di te. Aspetterò che siate voi a porre la parola _fine_ a tutto questo. Farò come Ryuk: resterò a guardare.” 

“E va bene, Rem. Hai ragione, tutto questo deve finire con noi.” 

Bussano alla porta. “Signore? So che non dovremmo disturbarla, ma sta andando in onda un messaggio da parte di Kira.” 

L si sintonizza sul satellite e guarda. Ascolta in silenzio il messaggio di Light. La _vera_ voce di Light, il _vero_ viso di Light. E’ finalmente uscito allo scoperto, come lui… 

“Sì, prevedevo che si sarebbe comportato così. O meglio, l’avrei fatto se fossi stato più lucido.” 

Ovviamente non è possibile localizzare la provenienza del messaggio. Sospira e spegne l’apparecchio, deluso e furioso con se stesso per nutrire ancora delle aspettative nei suoi confronti. “Sfruttare la morte di Misa a suo vantaggio… Rem, ascolta” Ryuzaki stringe il Death Note. “Sai dove si trova Light Yagami?” 

Lo _shinigami_ esita appena prima di annuire. 

“Allora ti prego, conducimi da lui. Sarà l’ultima cosa che ti chiedo. Potrai assistere alla nostra resa dei conti, poi il Death Note tornerà a essere di tua proprietà. Solo di una cosa ti scongiuro: non lasciarlo mai più cadere nel nostro mondo.” 

“D’accordo, Elle Lawliet” lo _shinigami_ annuisce gravemente. “Abbiamo un patto.” 

* 

“ _Misa_ … tu non ne sapevi niente, vero, Ryuk?” 

Light ha finalmente appreso le notizie delle ultime ore. Mentre lui era occupato a pianificare la propria fuga, o forse mentre dormiva, Misa è stata uccisa dalla folla dei nemici di Kira. Ripassa le immagini di Misa a rallentatore. Si è accasciata a terra al primo sparo, un’espressione di stupore sul viso da bambolina. Sia lui che L le avevano detto di rimanere al sicuro, c’era da scommetterci che Ryuzaki aveva anche lasciato Rem a farle la guardia… Stupida, così stupida! Perché diavolo era uscita? 

Però c’è qualcosa d’interessante, osserva, zoommando l’immagine. Misa viene sollevata da braccia invisibili, sembra innalzarsi verso il cielo. E’ ferita, ma non morta… no, a giudicare dal numero degli spari, non c’è la minima possibilità che si sia salvata. Rem deve averla cullata tra le braccia, poi ha falciato tutti i suoi inseguitori e assassini, tanto incauti da mostrare il viso… Certo, una giustizia così istantanea non può essere opera di Kira! Tutto ciò che dimostra il video è che c’è stato un intervento soprannaturale, magari divino… 

L’opinione pubblica è divisa. Alcuni deplorano l’esecuzione indiscriminata di una modella così giovane, carina e popolare. Altri inneggiano a Kira, ma molti sono presi dal dubbio… come può Kira essere un semplice studente? La morte istantanea degli assassini di Misa Amane non è forse un castigo divino? Misa è ascesa in cielo, come un angelo… assolutamente, è un’interpretazione che si sta diffondendo rapidamente sul web. Parapsicologi e studiosi delle religioni vengono mobilitati per spiegare il fenomeno. 

La perdita di Misa è, tutto sommato, deprecabile. E’ la donna che gli è stata vicina fin dall’inizio, che l’ha aiutato innumerevoli volte – oltre a metterlo nei guai in occasioni anche più numerose – a causa della sua cieca devozione. Eppure, in questo momento, in queste circostanze, la sua morte può tornargli decisamente utile… anzi no, è esattamente il colpo di fortuna in cui non osava più sperare… 

Il suo sorriso sottile si trasforma in un’aperta risata. _Ho vinto!_

“Light… stai bene?” 

“E da quando te ne preoccupi, Ryuk?” gli risponde, distratto. Non ha tempo per ascoltarlo. Inizia i preparativi per mostrarsi al mondo. “Sta’ a vedere. Questo sì, che ti divertirà…” 

Il video interrompe ogni programma in corso e viene mandato in mondovisione. Kira, ovvero Light Yagami, è un giovane ventitreenne, attraente e serio nei suoi abiti da lutto, e sta piangendo con composta dignità. Lacrime silenziose gli scorrono lungo le guance mentre parla. S’interrompe più volte, la voce rotta dall’emozione, mentre gli occhi castani, grandi e aperti, splendono di sincerità, come se sfidasse personalmente ogni ascoltatore a contraddire l’autenticità del proprio dolore. 

“Sono Light Yagami, conosciuto al mondo come Kira. Non mi è mai piaciuto questo appellativo, non mi considero un assassino. Tutto ciò che ho fatto, a costo di compromettere la mia morale e di enormi sacrifici personali, l’ho fatto per il bene del mondo. Il mio unico obiettivo, da sempre, è che la giustizia trionfi e che la terra appartenga solo ai buoni e ai giusti. Vi chiedo perdono” esordisce, dopo una pausa a effetto. “Ho sbagliato.” 

Può quasi sentire il respiro collettivo che accoglie quella dichiarazione. Fatica a trattenere un sorriso. Ha la vittoria in tasca. 

“Avrei dovuto fidarmi di voi e condividere prima la mia visione. La mia solitudine, il dolore delle perdite che sono stato costretto a subire nella mia cerchia di affetti sempre più ristretta, mi hanno portato ad accelerare i tempi, prendendo in ostaggio e giustiziando i politici che si opponevano a me. Ho inoltre giudicato opportuno giustiziare anche malviventi di piccolo calibro e parassiti sociali… chissà dove sarei arrivato, se voi non mi aveste fatto capire che stavo commettendo un errore. 

“Tuttavia, il mio giudizio affrettato è dovuto alla pressione psicologica che mi ha messo addosso l’individuo noto come L. Lui non si è mai sforzato di capire la mia visione, la sua unica ossessione è da sempre quella di catturarmi. L non ha un nome, una famiglia, degli amici. L è un fantasma votato al solo scopo di distruggermi, anche se sa benissimo che i crimini tanto faticosamente ridotti aumenteranno vertiginosamente dopo la mia cattura e che il mondo tornerà malvagio come prima. In tal modo, tutti i miei sforzi saranno stati vani… ma forse lo sono stati comunque. Pertanto, gli risparmio il disturbo di catturarmi. Io mi fermo qui. Non userò mai più questo quaderno…” 

“Non ci posso credere… è il Death Note!” esclama Ryuk. La gente in ascolto dev’essere sicuramente in delirio. Light estrae il quaderno nero e ne spiega il funzionamento. 

“L, nel rivelare la mia identità al mondo, ha tralasciato un aspetto fondamentale. Io sono l’eletto di uno _shinigami_ , un dio della morte. Sono stato scelto insieme alla mia compagna, l’amore della mia vita, Misa Amane, per rinnovare il mondo. Non ci aspettavamo comprensione né gratitudine per questo…” s’interrompe, le lacrime gli scendono copiose lungo le guance. Può quasi sentire il metronomo dell’opinione pubblica che oscilla lentamente, prima di virare a suo favore. Kira… _innamorato_? 

“Lo _shinigami_ che proteggeva Misa l’ha vendicata. Ora lei è in cielo e sorride delle nostre disgrazie. Spero che mi capisca, che vegli sul nostro mondo e continui a proteggerlo, nonostante il modo vigliacco e infame in cui è stata uccisa. Non cercherò vendetta per la morte della mia anima gemella, della donna che stavo per sposare. Anzi, il dolore che provo mi spinge a ritirarmi. Da questo momento, io non sono più Kira. Terrò il quaderno con me, poiché temo che chiunque altro lo userebbe per fini personali, spinto dall’avidità. Io voglio il bene del mondo, perciò con la mia sparizione la guerra civile, che L ha scatenato sfidandomi, cesserà grazie alla mia decisione. Inoltre, perdere la persona che più amo al mondo mi ha fatto capire che neanche il bene comune può valere una simile sofferenza. Vi prego di perdonarmi e di tornare alle vostre vite. Non v’importunerò più. Avete rifiutato il mio mondo, ucciso la mia compagna, e accetto la vostra volontà. Non potevate esprimervi più chiaramente. Nulla vi sarà fatto, se non tenterete di catturarmi. E se la cosa si verificasse, non credo che mi opporrei. 

“Al momento il mio unico desiderio è ricongiungermi a Misa. Senza di lei, la mia vita non ha più alcun senso. Allo stesso tempo, non posso sopportare il pensiero di togliere neanche la più meschina delle vite. Mai più. Perché tutte le volte in cui la mia penna toccherebbe il quaderno, io penserei a lei… Mi auguro che saprete scegliere la direzione migliore da prendere, e che riuscirete a vivere ispirati a principi di collaborazione, giustizia e pace. Io, Light Yagami, mi rimetto a voi…” 

La comunicazione salta e Light si asciuga le lacrime, sorridendo apertamente. 

“Certo che sei proprio un attore nato, Light… ma perché?” Ryuk è sconvolto, lo fissa con i suoi grandi occhi gialli. 

“Perché, Ryuk, niente è in grado di suscitare la simpatia dell’opinione pubblica come la figura dell’eroe tragico che piange la sua amata. Ora mi vedono soltanto come un giovane innamorato, la vittima del freddo complotto di L e di un mondo che non ha capito gli alti ideali a cui m’ispiravo. La mia rinuncia e il lutto che ho subito farà sì che la mia popolarità salga almeno del 60%, superando addirittura il consenso che avevo ottenuto prima che L mi dichiarasse guerra.” 

“Sì, ma… hai rinunciato pubblicamente! Questo significa che, anche se la guerra cesserà, i crimini riprenderanno…” 

“Esatto, Ryuk!” Light è trionfante, sbatte i pugni sul tavolo. “ _I crimini riprenderanno._ E non ci sarà nessuno a fermarli! Il terrore dilagherà, e i giusti mi chiederanno d’intervenire! Si coalizzeranno in massa, invocando il ritorno di Kira e chiedendomi perdono per avermi combattuto. Aspetterò finché la situazione non diventerà disperata, anche se ciò comporterà il dilagare del crimine e la perdita di vite umane innocenti. Magari passeranno mesi, nell’ipotesi peggiore più di un anno, ma infine… il mondo all’unanimità chiederà che io torni ad amministrare la giustizia. Mi consegneranno il potere, pur conoscendo la mia identità, e a quel punto sarò, a tutti gli effetti… il dio di un nuovo mondo!” 

“Ah, ecco.” Ryuk è ammirato, suo malgrado. “Quindi la morte di Misa ti è tornata utile…” 

“Già. Io stesso non avrei saputo architettare circostanze più favorevoli. Anche Rem va indubbiamente ringraziata, anche se non sarò così sciocco da farglielo sapere. Ora non mi resta che aspettare, e tutto andrà come ho programmato.” 

Si rilassa sulla poltrona, calmissimo, mentre inizia a spulciare i commenti che iniziano ad apparire sui social network. 

_Kira, benefattore silenzioso dell’umanità!_

_Kira, vittima dei falsi buonisti e del complotto di L!_

_Light Yagami è affranto per la morte del suo amore…_

_I due Kira, scelti da una divinità per cambiare il mondo…_

Già, sta andando esattamente come aveva programmato, e anche più velocemente del previsto. 

“Ma, Light… L non smetterà mai di darti la caccia! Hai ucciso tutte quelle persone, nell’incendio…” 

“Se avessero avuto il buonsenso di non fare irruzione, non avrei avuto bisogno di appiccare il fuoco” ribatte Light, impassibile. “Ho detto poco su L, è vero, ma il mio obiettivo non è mettere il mondo contro di lui. Crederanno che la sua unica ossessione sia quella di catturarmi e, dopo il mio discorso, i suoi seguaci saranno presi dal dubbio e a lungo andare non lo appoggeranno più. Le esecuzioni cesseranno e, visto che rispetterò la mia parola, sempre più persone riterranno opportuno, per il bene comune, abbandonare la caccia a Kira. L sarà emarginato e sconfitto, finché sarà costretto a continuare da solo… potrebbe anche assistere al mio trionfo, in effetti. In tal modo, se anche riuscisse a catturarmi, sarà lui ad andare contro la legge, la legge del nuovo mondo che creerò con l’approvazione di ognuno. Perché alla fine sono sempre i vincitori a decidere cos’è la giustizia” conclude, compiaciuto di se stesso. 

“Hai pensato proprio a tutto, eh?” 

“Già. E se ho fortuna, qualche sostenitore di L passerà dalla parte di Kira e lo catturerà per me. Ora che ha mostrato il volto, per lui non è più sicuro come prima agire indisturbato. L’ho messo proprio alle strette, e devo dire che è una bella sensazione… l’unica cosa a cui devo fare attenzione è che L non mi trovi prima che il mio progetto sia completato. A questo scopo, mi sposterò di frequente ed eviterò di tenere contatti con la mamma e Sayu. Dopodiché, quando anche loro mi avranno accettato senza riserve e governerò il nuovo mondo, potrò riunirmi alla mia famiglia. Bene” sospira, soddisfatto “ritengo impossibile che L mi trovi così presto, ma comunque mi sposterò con cadenza settimanale, per sicurezza. Ho i fondi ricavati dalle mie investigazioni private, non dovrebbe essere un problema…” 

“Ecco, a questo proposito, Light…” 

Il campanello suona con uno stridio elettronico e Ryuk s’interrompe. Light sobbalza. Va alla porta, stringendo il quaderno. 

“Controllo acqua, luce e gas!” L’inserviente mostra la faccia giovane e lentigginosa. Alla richiesta di Light, gli allunga un biglietto da visita della ditta, di cui verifica rapidamente l’esistenza su Internet. Accendendo le telecamere che ha istallato nel palazzo, controlla che un altro paio di addetti stiano effettivamente lavorando. Gli chiede il suo nome, dopodiché si rilassa appena, abbassando la maniglia per lasciarlo entrare… 

L’inserviente viene tramortito con un colpo alla testa da un suo collega, l’uniforme grigia e il berretto calato in testa. Ryuzaki… Elle, lo guarda al di sotto del berretto, gli occhi cupi e grandi come fari notturni. Prima che Light possa dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, si è già infilato nello spiraglio lasciato aperto e ha richiuso la porta dietro di sé. 

“Bel discorso, Light.” 

Ancora lui… ma com’è possibile, così presto?! C’è una sola spiegazione… 

“E’ stata Rem, vero?! Ti ha detto lei dove trovarmi? Ascoltami, Rem! Non sono io il responsabile della morte di Misa…” 

“Peggiorerai la situazione, se tenterai di parlare con lei” lo avverte Elle, liberandosi del travestimento e tornando al look consueto. “Dopo aver ascoltato il tuo discorso palesemente falso, si è convinta a contravvenire alle regole e a portarmi da te.” 

“Ero in buona fede, sei tu che l’hai messa in pericolo! Se non avessi denunciato Misa come secondo Kira, lei sarebbe ancora viva!” Si scaglia contro di lui, furioso, prendendolo per il collo. 

“Almeno con me puoi risparmiarti la sceneggiata, Light” dice Elle, a bassa voce. “Non ti è mai importato di Misa, l’hai usata fino all’ultimo, così come hai cercato di fare con me.” 

“Direi che ci sono riuscito benissimo, no?” Light lo lascia andare, massaggiandosi il polso. Forse è davvero meglio smettere di fingere, a questo punto. Lo invita ad accomodarsi, nulla può scalfire la sua tranquillità. “Bene, Elle… cosa pensi che succederà adesso?” 

“Esattamente ciò che tu hai previsto. Le esecuzioni cesseranno, e se io insistessi per portare avanti la ribellione anti-Kira sarei visto come un nemico del genere umano, confermando a tutti che ho un’ossessione per te. Il tempo passerà, i crimini riprenderanno e la gente inizierà a rimpiangere Kira, infine ti pregherà a gran voce di tornare. Ma tu non lo farai, finché non ti proclameranno il dio di un nuovo mondo. E a quel punto non potrò più nuocerti, perché tu incarnerai a tutti gli effetti la giustizia… a meno che io non ti uccida prima.” 

“Ma questo tu non puoi farlo, non è vero?” chiede Light, leggermente più all’erta. 

“No. Ma prima o poi morirai anche tu, dato che non sei un dio, questo è innegabile.” 

“Per quella data, avrò già nominato diversi eredi con i quali spartire i miei poteri, e avrò escogitato un sistema di successione che consentirà di tramandarsi la carica e il potere di Kira senza intoppi. Intendo vivere a lungo, Ryuzaki, e visto che tu non hai il coraggio di uccidermi tramite l’uso del Death Note… o sbaglio?” 

“Non sbagli. Hai ragione, sono stato io a provocare questa guerra. La volontà del popolo infine decreterà che tu sei nel giusto. Ho perso, e non posso restare a guardare l’esito della mia sconfitta, perciò…” L estrae il Death Note e glielo porge. “Io rinuncio alla proprietà del quaderno a tuo favore, Light.” 

“Eh? Che cosa?” 

Rem appare, minacciosa e silente, ed è a quella vista che Light capisce che L fa davvero sul serio. Apre il quaderno, preso in contropiede. E’ intatto. 

“Come puoi vedere, non ho scritto nulla e nessun margine è stato strappato. Non voglio essere tentato di usarlo, e credo che tu sia la persona giusta a cui consegnarlo, l’unica che non lo userà a fini personali.” L abbassa la testa, ma non ha motivo di dubitare della sincerità delle sue parole, per quanto assurde sembrino. 

“Stai dicendo che approvi il mio operato, alla fine?” Light si sporge in avanti per ascoltare la sua risposta: sarebbe troppo bello per essere vero, la vittoria totale… 

“No. Sto dicendo che il mondo ti riterrà un male necessario, ma io ti considererò sempre un assassino. Tuttavia, non posso continuare la mia crociata contro di te. Le vite umane che ho perso, a differenza di te, mi pesano sulla coscienza. La morte di Misa e dei miei alleati mi ha fatto considerare ciò a cui, nel profondo, ho sempre creduto: le vite hanno tutte lo stesso valore, anche la tua. Allo stesso tempo, non sopporterei di essere il responsabile di altre morti.” 

Light si alza in piedi e gli tende la mano con fare amichevole, sollevato. “Bene, in questo caso puoi andare, Ryuzaki. Devo ammettere che, anche nella sconfitta, sei riuscito a conservare la tua dignità. Sei stato un degno avversario, perciò non ti farò alcun male.” 

“Sai benissimo che la mia dignità è stata calpestata dal tuo tradimento e… da ciò che è successo.” 

“Entrambi abbiamo fatto ciò che abbiamo ritenuto necessario” lo liquida Light, non un gesto della mano. “Non ti porto il minimo rancore per quello che è stato.” 

“No, è perché dovresti? Per te non ha mai significato niente, la vita di Misa, l’amore che provava per te, la mia amicizia... Mi hai accusato pubblicamente di essere un fantasma che non prova nulla, se non una malsana ossessione nei tuoi confronti, ma chi non prova davvero nulla… sei tu.” 

“Un dio è per definizione al di sopra delle emozioni umane, non credi?” dichiara Light, lievemente seccato. “Cosa vorresti sentirti dire, che l’altra notte con te sono stato bene?” 

“Lascia perdere.” L è talmente serio che il suo sarcasmo va del tutto sprecato. “Sarò io a dirti un’ultima parola. Conosci già il mio nome, perciò te ne basta solamente un’altra.” 

“Non capisco…” L gli si avvicina barcollando, con la posa che gli è caratteristica. Si china appena e gli sussurra all’orecchio: Lawliet. 

“Che scherzo è questo? E’ il tuo cognome… è così?” 

Light non potrebbe essere più confuso. Per tanto tempo ha desiderato saperlo, ma adesso… perché? 

“E’ il nome necessario per uccidermi. Ti prego di farlo subito, davanti a me, e di non manipolare le azioni precedenti la mia morte in modo che io possa nuocere a qualcuno. E’ la mia unica condizione.” 

“Mi stai chiedendo di toglierti la vita, scrivendo il tuo nome sul Death Note? Io davvero non capisco…” E’ forse la cosa più sincera che Light abbia mai detto nella sua vita. 

“Sforzati di farlo, allora. Sono come te, non posso vivere nella sconfitta. La mia stessa esistenza si basava sul fatto che, finché io fossi rimasto in vita, il tasso di criminalità mondiale si sarebbe ridotto. Ma con te sarà azzerato, finché l’unico criminale rimasto sarai tu. Ora tu mi dirai che gli dei sono superiori a qualsiasi concetto di morale, così come lo sono ai sentimenti… io non sono d’accordo con te, né approvo i tuoi metodi. Sei soltanto un essere umano particolarmente brillante, infantile ed egocentrico, e anche piuttosto fortunato…” 

“Davvero, non c’è bisogno che continui.” Ora che capisce qual è il punto, gli viene da ridere. “Potresti sempre unirti a me, mi saresti utile. Elle… non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderti, credimi. Ti considero davvero il mio più caro amico… o almeno il più caro amico di Light Yagami.” 

“Se non mi uccidi ora, ti farò la guerra con ogni mezzo e ti darò la caccia” insiste L. “Chiamala deformazione professionale, chiamala abitudine, ma finché respiro sarò sempre una spina nel fianco per te. Sai che L e Kira sono destinati a essere nemici. Non posso più permettermi di pensare a te come Light.” 

“Devo rifletterci con calma… da solo” risponde infine Light. La sua espressione è grave e seria quanto quella di L. 

“Potrei aspettare qui, mentre lo fai? Non ti darò fastidio. Meglio ancora, non intendo uscire vivo da questa porta. Se non scriverai tu il mio nome su quel Death Note, lo farò io.” 

“E va bene, come vuoi. Puoi accomodarti nell’altra stanza, mentre rifletto.” 

Sente i passi di L allontanarsi, di poco. Light in ansia, adesso, anche se in teoria non dovrebbe. 

“Rem, è sincero?” Alza gli occhi verso la _shinigami_ che a rigor di logica ora gli appartiene, che lo scruta immobile e silenziosa. 

“Non ti aiuterò, Light Yagami, ma non c’è nulla di male se ti dico che è desiderio di Elle porre fine alla sua vita.” 

“E tu, cosa farai?” le chiede, dopo un attimo di esitazione. “Resterai con me finché non riprenderai possesso del quaderno? Non hai sentito il mio discorso sugli eredi ai quali ho intenzione di tramandarlo?” 

“Io non aspetterò più i tuoi comodi, né interferirò con i tuoi piani. Tornerò nel mondo degli _shinigami_ senza il quaderno, finché non morirò. A me non importa più nulla di vivere.” 

“Ehi, un momento… ma questo significa che io non avrò mai più indietro il mio quaderno, Light!” sbotta Ryuk, emergendo da una parete. 

“Ryuk, so benissimo che tu ne hai uno di riserva. Se rimani qui, è solo perché ti diverti a vedere quello che succederà.” 

“ _Touché_.” 

“Molto bene. L ha posto come condizione che non manipolassi le azioni precedenti la sua morte… tuttavia…” 

_Elle Lawliet_ . Il suo nemico, colui che l’ha umiliato. Lo conosce fin troppo bene, sa che gli darà grane finché resterà in vita e sarà sempre un fastidioso tarlo per lui… non può permettersi di lasciarlo vivere… eppure, ci sono state fin troppe morti, e Light è magnanimo nella sconfitta… Beh, se scopre tutto ciò che è necessario, non vede perché non possa… e poi può sempre cancellare il suo nome sei minuti e quaranta secondi dopo averlo scritto, no? 

_Elle Lawliet._

Light si chiede se resisterà a non usare il quaderno, come ha promesso al mondo. Forse dovrebbe nasconderlo, o affidarlo a qualcun altro… no, non può pensare a questo, adesso. 

“Elle” lo chiama infine. Lui giunge, obbediente, come un condannato in attesa della sentenza. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, i piedi scalzi e le dita che si tormentano il labbro. “Ho scritto il tuo nome sul mio quaderno, ma non sono sicuro che ucciderti sia la scelta giusta.” Light gli mostra la pagina e fissa quell’apparentemente insignificante macchia d’inchiostro, assorto. “Dato che sei il mio più caro amico e desideri morire, ti accontenterò.” 

“Ti ringrazio, Light.” La sua voce è talmente bassa, che Light non riesce a percepire neanche una sfumatura d’ironia. 

“Tuttavia, ho posto come condizione che tu risponda sinceramente alle mie domande: in tal modo, se le tue risposte mi porteranno a pensare che ucciderti sia svantaggioso per me, cancellerò il tuo nome. Le tue richieste saranno comunque soddisfatte, poiché resterai qui finché non ti spegnerai, e non nuocerai a nessuno.” 

“Avrei voluto vederti… la tua espressione, mentre lo scrivevi… è inutile che tu abbia posto delle condizioni, ti avrei comunque risposto sinceramente” risponde Elle, sprofondato nei suoi pensieri. Continua a fissarlo, è snervante. 

“Non perdiamo tempo, Elle. Siediti… anzi no, rimani come preferisci.” Light controlla l’orologio, attento. “Ho solo sei minuti. Rispondimi: hai designato un tuo successore?” 

“No. Dopo il fallimento di Near e Mello, non ho voluto causare altre vittime. Il ruolo di L morirà con me.” 

“Molto bene. Hai mai usato il Death Note?” 

“No.” 

“Hai scritto il mio nome sul Death Note?” 

“Ti ho già detto di no.” 

“Hai lasciato delle pagine in custodia ad altri, con le istruzioni di scrivere il mio nome sul quaderno, se avessero sospettato della tua morte?” 

“No. Nessuno sa che io sono qui.” 

“Perché fai questo, Elle Lawliet?” 

“Ho fallito, e non posso vivere con un peso tanto grande. La mia coscienza m’impone di non rinunciare alla giustizia, anche se ciò ha per conseguenza la mia condanna.” 

“Perché non vuoi uccidermi? E’ solo una questione d’integrità morale, oppure ci sono altri motivi?” 

“Sai perché non posso ucciderti. L’hai già capito.” Elle è in imbarazzo. Forse è opportuno insistere su quel punto… 

“Sai che sei obbligato a rispondermi comunque, perciò sarò diretto. Sei innamorato di me?” 

“Sì.” Lo guarda negli occhi, li riabbassa. Quell’unica sillaba estorta con la forza sembra costargli fatica, ma rimane in piedi, immobile, sotto il suo scrutinio. 

“Non ho intenzione d’infierire” dichiara Light, dopo una breve pausa. “Sono soddisfatto delle tue risposte e sono ragionevolmente sicuro che non correrò alcun pericolo se muori, mentre rischierei dei fastidi considerevoli se ti lasciassi in vita. Non cancellerò il tuo nome dal quaderno. Com’è tuo desiderio, la tua morte avverrà nel giro di due minuti. Hai tu qualcosa da chiedermi?” 

“Ciò che ti chiesi quella volta, in cima al grattacielo di Tokyo, sotto la pioggia sferzante. Vorrei che, per una volta, mi rispondessi sinceramente, Light… in tutta la tua vita hai mai detto la verità?” 

“Te la sto dicendo ora” commenta lui, cercando di nascondere il proprio turbamento. Così testardo, fino alla fine… “Sono dispiaciuto che non ci sia altra soluzione, e che un degno avversario mi abbia consegnato la vittoria in questo modo. Avrei preferito sconfiggerti onorevolmente, sul campo.” 

“Diciamo che mi è passato… l’entusiasmo. Davvero, Light, non provi proprio niente? Né per Misa, né per la tua famiglia, né per…” L. s’interrompe, mordendosi le labbra. 

Light si alza in piedi e gli si avvicina. Guarda l’orologio, calmissimo. “Sono grato a Misa per la sua utilità, sono affezionato alla mia famiglia e rimpiango la perdita di mio padre. Quanto a te, te l’ho detto, sei l’unica persona che io abbia realmente stimato e considerato al mio livello. Mi dispiacerà perdere un avversario del tuo calibro. Mi consideri senza cuore, non è vero?” E’ così patetico, ma Light ha promesso di non infierire, perciò non dirà ciò che pensa di lui. 

“Ti considero esattamente come sei, e lo sapevo già da prima. Errore mio illudermi del contrario.” 

L sembra spaesato, quasi impaurito, per la prima volta da quando ha varcato la soglia; è tanto triste che Light ne è inquietato. “Light… manca poco ormai. Ti dispiacerebbe accertarti della mia morte? Per favore… voglio che tu sia presente quando il mio cuore cesserà di battere.” 

“Come vuoi. Tanto non avevo intenzione di muovermi di qui.” 

“Avvicinati… voglio che tu senta il momento esatto… in cui non sarò più. Puoi farlo per me?” 

Light non vorrebbe sorridere, ma lo fa comunque. “Ma certo.” 

Immagina che, metaforicamente parlando, a qualsiasi altra persona si spezzerebbe il cuore dopo una dichiarazione del genere. Elle vuole morire tra le sue braccia, guardandolo fino all’ultimo istante. Tuttavia, quando lo stringe e incontra il suo sguardo, Light è più turbato di quanto vorrebbe. Se prova qualsiasi emozione, ha perso la capacità d’identificarla. Improvvisamente, Elle si porta una mano sul petto e Light lo stringe prima che tocchi terra. Cadono insieme, la mano di Light si poggia sul suo cuore che batte veloce, poi si arresta di colpo. 

“Addio, Elle Lawliet.” 

Light gli sigilla le labbra con un bacio leggero, prima di adagiarlo delicatamente a terra. Non ha affatto voglia di sorridere 

“Light… non… non aver paura…” bisbiglia Elle, con il suo ultimo respiro. Il suo respiro si arresta, la vita attraversa i suoi occhi bui, ancora fissi su di lui, il suo viso si spegne. Light tiene ancora una mano sul suo cuore, immobile. 

_Non aver paura… ma che significa?_

Light è irrequieto. Quella decisione non gli piace per niente: L ha architettato la propria morte affinché lui vi assistesse con i propri occhi, e non è una bella sensazione, no… gli tasta il petto da sotto i vestiti, per maggior sicurezza… le sue dita incontrano i bordi di un materiale fin troppo familiare… 

Un pezzo di carta… No, non può essere… ma non può non riconoscere la pagina di un Death Note. 

* 

Legge il foglietto una, due, tre volte… lo stringe, lo appallottola, lo spiega di nuovo. Non è possibile… 

“Uh oh, sembrerebbe che ti abbia fregato, Light.” Ryuk gli svolazza intorno. Anche lui sembra preoccupato… ma no, dev’essere la sua immaginazione… 

Non è la calligrafia di L. E’ per questo che non gli ha mentito, quando gli ha detto che lui non ha usato personalmente il Death Note. L’ha già fatto usare a qualcun altro… ma Light non gli ha chiesto questo, gli ha chiesto se lo avesse lasciato a qualcuno perché lo usasse dopo la sua morte. 

“No… _no_ …” 

_Light Yagami, suicidio. Scrive il nome di Elle Lawliet sul proprio Death Note dopo che questi glielo confessa, poi, devastato dal senso di colpa e dai dubbi sul proprio operato, si toglie la vita entro un’ora dall’omicidio._

_Un’ora_ … poteva fissare la sua morte fino a ventitré giorni dopo, quindi perché scegliere un margine di tempo così breve? Avrebbe potuto manipolare le sue azioni, dopotutto… o forse tiene… teneva tanto a lui da non volerlo far soffrire più a lungo? 

_Light… non aver paura…_

Di cosa, della morte? Ah, ma è ridicolo… no, non deve perdere la calma… un momento! Sta dando per scontato che ciò che L ha fatto scrivere nel Death Note si verifichi, ma ciò non è affatto certo, anzi… non è neanche probabile! E’ vero, chiunque può suicidarsi, ma la vittima non può fare nulla d’impossibile, o che non pensi davvero, o che non voglia… _e lui non vuole_. 

Ha vinto, non prova rimorso. Non è un essere umano, ma un dio… può mantenersi vivo semplicemente grazie alla pura forza di volontà. Basta solamente superare la fatidica ora… 

“Rem, L era a conoscenza del fatto che, se si scrive il nome di una persona sul Death Note, essa non può provocare la morte di altri?” 

“No. In realtà, non lo sapevo nemmeno io.” La _shinigami_ esita, ma suona indifferente. 

“E’ così” dichiara Light, per convincere se stesso. “I test da me svolti sui criminali hanno confermato le mie ipotesi. Quando ho tentato di manipolarli perché uccidessero altre persone, non sono morti, oppure, se non avevo indicato le cause della morte ma solo le azioni precedenti a essa, sono morti di semplice arresto cardiaco… ma L ha indicato ‘suicidio’ e sono ancora vivo, quindi basta semplicemente che io lasci passare l’ora senza suicidarmi, cosa che non farei in ogni caso, e avrò vinto io…” 

“Light, se permetti, la tua logica fa acqua” interviene Ryuk, incerto. “E’ la tua morte che dovrebbe avvenire comunque, mentre è quella di Elle che non poteva verificarsi con certezza, perché è indicata come condizione preliminare alla tua… ma tu hai ucciso L e quindi, seguendo questo ragionamento, è più che probabile che tu muoia allo scadere di un’ora…” 

“Maledetto L!” In effetti, per una volta Ryuk ha ragione, il suo discorso non fa una piega… o forse è la sua mente che non è in grado di pensare con lucidità? “Ma no, sono certo che non sapeva tutte queste cose! Neanche voi ne siete sicuri, dopotutto… o no?” 

Sì, magari è stato solo il suo ultimo, futile azzardo… gli _shinigami_ rimangono in silenzio. 

Dopotutto anche Elle, come lui, è infantile e detesta perdere. Lo detesta così tanto che, al di là degli omicidi, non può sopportare che Light abbia scoperto e usato i suoi sentimenti senza provare nulla per lui, quando invece Elle è stato così sciocco da _innamorarsi_ … così tanto che è disposto a morire, purché in Light si risvegli qualche reazione. Purché smetta anche per qualche momento di essere Kira, o i dubbi sul proprio operato lo schiaccino, e allora… basta, si sta confondendo di nuovo. 

“Devo resistere… se L non avesse specificato limiti di tempo, forse la pressione psicologica avrebbe minacciato di schiacciarmi. Ci sarebbero state molte più possibilità che l’incertezza per la mia sorte mi spingesse al suicidio, o a compiere qualche errore fatale. Ma così… solo in un’ora… posso resistere. Devo farlo.” 

Elle è proprio un bastardo, ostinato e narcisista fino all’ultimo! Ha fatto in modo che la sua morte non gli arrecasse alcuna soddisfazione, ma anzi lo riducesse in quello stato… se solo il suo corpo non fosse ancora lì per terra! 

Light si avvicina e sobbalza. 

I suoi occhi, aperti e bui come tunnel, si fissano su di lui. Potrebbe giurare che ha sbattuto le palpebre… 

_Light… Light, non avere paura…_

Ma cos’ha, le allucinazioni, adesso? 

Se solo potesse toglierlo di lì! Lo trascina, ma è inutile. E’ più pesante di lui, e non ha la forza di uscire per occultare il cadavere. E perché mai dovrebbe esporsi così? Qualcuno potrebbe scoprirlo. Non ha niente in casa con cui nasconderlo… perché non ci ha pensato prima? Forse per il momento è meglio chiuderlo in una delle camere vuote, almeno smetterà di averlo tra i piedi. Con uno sforzo lo solleva e lo depone sul letto. La stanza è troppo vuota, troppo bianca… c’è solo Ryuzaki, Elle, immobile, adagiato sulle lenzuola tirate. Deve tornare di là… o forse è meglio non spostarsi affatto? Sì, la cosa più sicura è restare immobile, a fissare lo scorrere dei minuti sul quadrante… ma anche così il ticchettio delle lancette, il tempo che scorre inesorabile… dannazione, la tensione minaccia di farlo scoppiare! 

“Ryuk! Rem! Dove siete finiti?” 

Perché mai hanno lasciato l’appartamento? Non intendono schierarsi, e va bene, ma comunque è lui il proprietario di entrambi i quaderni, perciò sono tenuti a restargli accanto, ad ascoltarlo… ma pazienza, non c’è motivo di perdere la calma. Non gli sarebbero utili in ogni caso. Torneranno comunque. 

Accende la tv per distrarsi. Si fissa sui piccoli particolari. Maxischermo, divano bianco e rettangolare, soggiorno in stile minimalista e arredamento spartano. Ha ancora mezz’ora da ingannare, può farcela se continua a non pensare. Presto tutto passerà, e lui riderà della propria paranoia. Non c’è alcuna sicurezza che le circostanze scritte sul Death Note si verifichino… 50 e 50, forse, o forse ancora meno… comunque, dipende da lui. Ha passato di peggio. Guarda le facce degli intervistati. La gente è confusa, alcuni già invocano il suo perdono, chiedono il ritorno di Kira. 

Come previsto, l’opinione pubblica è passata rapidamente dalla sua parte… già, sarebbe proprio uno sciocco a morire adesso! _Prima_ aveva avuto dei ripensamenti, certo, ma adesso, grazie a Misa… 

_Misa_ . Ha ridotto la propria vita due volte, e solo per farsi amare da lui. 

_Takada. Papà. Sayu…_

Non è vero che non prova niente, maledizione! Sia Sayu che suo padre lo hanno spinto a commettere degli errori dettati dall’affetto, errori che non avrebbe mai dovuto permettersi. Ha ancora sua sorella e sua madre: è riuscito a proteggere almeno loro, e comunque non rimarrà solo… si creerà altri seguaci… certo, senza Elle non sarà più così divertente… _divertente_? Ma che fa, parla come Ryuk? Lui sta per diventare il dio del nuovo mondo, non può pensare a cose del genere! _Però…_

Però gli dei sono immortali. Lui non lo è. Ecco qualcosa d’innegabile. 

Elle aveva ragione, il mondo che ha creato finirà con lui! Non può essere certo che anche il più oculato e brillante dei suoi eredi non commetterà errori, Mikami ne è un esempio… e poi… se Light uscirà allo scoperto come governante, anche se accettassero che è il prescelto di uno _shinigami_ , quanti esaltati fanatici vorrebbero comunque ucciderlo, e sarebbero pronti a sacrificare la vita pur di riuscirci? Sarà costretto a fare lo scambio degli Occhi per proteggersi dalle continue minacce… 

Ma no, può sempre ordinare che tutti rivelino i loro veri nomi, in modo da tenere l’umanità in ostaggio… ma in questo caso la sua popolarità scenderebbe di nuovo! 

Oh, ma non ha senso pensarci adesso, dannazione! Deve solo sopravvivere, e poi basterà aspettare che lo proclamino un dio… _e se non lo facessero?_ Se accettassero il mondo così com’era prima del suo avvento, funestato da criminali e da gente meschina, tutti condannati a pene troppo lievi, o che la fanno franca in continuazione? Non è giusto, è profondamente convinto di questo… la giustizia ultraterrena non esiste, ed è suo compito realizzarla in questo mondo! 

E poi anche L ha fatto le stesse sue previsioni, altrimenti non gli avrebbe chiesto di ucciderlo: vincerà lui, non c’è dubbio! 

Eppure, la morte di L rientrava nei suoi stessi piani. E’ riuscito a fargli passare l’ora peggiore della sua vita… maledetto, neanche nella morte può essere sconfitto! 

_Ancora venti minuti_ … sì, può farcela… 

_“La morte di Misa mi ha spinto a pensare che tutte le vite sono uguali. Anche quelle dei criminali, anche la tua…”_

Ma Misa _è_ una criminale. Già, come lui… 

“Possibile che non provi davvero nulla?” 

_No. No, Elle, hai ragione: non provo assolutamente nulla._

L’uccisione di persone innocenti è deprecabile, si ripete mentalmente, ma ormai la compie a sangue freddo, senza battere ciglio, come se giustiziasse dei criminali. Quando Misa è morta, non ha sentito nulla, ma non l’ha mai amata neanche in vita… e lo stesso vale per Takada… e a maggior ragione per Elle, figurarsi… 

_Ma allora_ … come può governare il nuovo mondo, se per lui uccidere innocenti è diventato legittimo quanto giustiziare i criminali? E’ vero che la sua psiche ha raggiunto da tempo uno stato sovrumano… ma per lui la vita umana non vale dunque più nulla? No, ma che va a pensare… dopotutto si è fatto fin troppi scrupoli con suo padre e Sayu… _se ne farebbe adesso?_

_Non lo so._

I suoi principi sono ispirati alla giustizia, a realizzare il bene del mondo. Ma a lui non interessa nulla del bene del mondo, se non in senso astratto, perché ogni persona al suo interno, sia criminale che innocente, è ugualmente sacrificabile in nome della sua visione! A lui importa soltanto di governarlo come un dio… 

Ma che importa, un dio non deve rendere conto di queste cose! 

_Eppure, un dio è immortale_ . Mentre lui, prima o poi, morirà esattamente come tutti gli altri… 

_Quindi, che senso ha tutto questo?_

Sbatte la testa contro il muro, frustrato. Non si è neanche accorto di essersi avvicinato tanto. Deve restare fermo, non aveva deciso che muoversi avrebbe rappresentato un pericolo per la propria incolumità? Forse è meglio evitare tutte le minacce a portata di mano e neutralizzarle, imbottire gli spigoli… ma avvicinarsi a essi è comunque pericoloso, aumenterebbe le sue possibilità di farsi del male. Farebbe bene a chiudersi a chiave in camera. 

Ma in camera c’è L… il suo corpo… 

_“Sei innamorato di me?”_

_“Sì…”_

Come poteva L amarlo, pur sapendo esattamente ciò che è diventato, pur combattendo da sempre i suoi principi? Non capisce. Sfonda con un calcio la porta della camera, che minaccia di scardinarsi. 

“Rispondimi! L, perché? Che cos’hai visto in me?” 

Gli grida contro, lo solleva. Sembra così vulnerabile, sotto la sua presa… ma che gli prende? Si sta accanendo contro un morto. L non può rispondergli, perché lui l’ha ucciso… no, non può certo sentirsi in colpa, dato che è L stesso ad averglielo chiesto! Ma perché la sua logica sembra destinata al fallimento? 

_Light Yagami_ , si risponde. _L’uomo che avrebbe potuto essere senza Kira. Ecco cos’ha visto…_

_“Non avere paura, Light…”_

Esce dalla camera, lascia la porta socchiusa. La presenza del corpo morto di L è quasi un conforto… può sempre fingere che stia dormendo… 

_L non ha dormito quando l’ho stretto tra le braccia._

_“Sarebbe stato un momento poco opportuno per dormire, non credi?”_ L ride, fiducioso. E’ sicuro che Light lo seguirà, che rinuncerà ai suoi ricordi di Kira per lui… o almeno, _vuole_ crederci… 

Oh, ma perché l’ha fatto? Sapeva che non l’avrebbe seguito, eppure ha commesso comunque quello sciocco errore, gli ha chiesto di nuovo di tornare a essere Light! 

_Light._ Basterebbe rinunciare a entrambi i quaderni, e tutto questo finirebbe. Tornerebbe a essere un giovane normale, con un futuro luminoso davanti a sé, nessuna preoccupazione, un forte senso della giustizia, sincero negli affetti… _ma no_. 

Anche a diciassette anni si annoiava. Ha sempre considerato gli altri inferiori, la gente comune stupida, la giustizia umana fallibile quando non inutile. L’unico che esulava da quelle categorizzazione… il suo unico rivale e amico è… 

No, non ha scelta! Non può che essere Kira, ora che ha ben due quaderni in mano! E se finissero in mani sbagliate? 

_Soltanto cinque minuti._

_Resisti, Light, manca così poco…_

Le pareti della stanza sono bianche, claustrofobiche. Presto potrà uscire all’aria aperta, e tutto questo gli sembrerà uno scherzo. Socchiude la finestra. Undici piani più giù, sagome indistinte si muovono, ridono, si affrettano, calpestando l’asfalto… no, non deve guardare di sotto, anzi deve allontanarsi… ma la brezza è così rinfrescante… 

Pochi metri più in là, l’oceano. Così calmo, infinito e vasto, come lo saranno i suoi poteri. Neanche un’onda ne increspa le acque grigie. Sulla costa, i surfisti si salutano e si avviano, soli o in compagnia, verso le loro case. Persone normali, con vite normali, che presto invocheranno il suo intervento. 

_Sarò un dio!_

Sale sul cornicione e ride. Mancano due minuti. Non ha paura, e perché dovrebbe? E’ un dio, non della morte ma della vita, e tutti gli dei hanno le ali. Volare non è forse, da sempre, il più grande sogno dell’uomo? 

_Ali scintillanti e nere nei riflessi del tramonto, ali scheletriche e flessuose che gli spuntano dalla schiena._ Le sente crescere, acquistano forza… 

_“Non avere paura, Light…”_

_“Non ho paura, Elle.”_

Spalanca le sue nuove appendici e contempla il vasto mondo, sotto di sé. Alza lo sguardo, colto da un’ispirazione. Non è la terra né l’oceano che vuole raggiungere, ma il cielo: l’unico, vero reame di un dio. 

Il sole sta per tramontare. Vorrebbe vederlo più da vicino, così grande e infuocato… 

Le sue ali non sono di cera, pertanto non si scioglieranno. Può raggiungerlo facilmente… può racchiuderlo in una mano. 

Sente la brezza rinfrescargli il viso… 

_Dieci secondi._

_Cinque. Quattro. Tre. Due. Uno…_

Il tempo è scaduto, e lui è finalmente libero… 

Solo un attimo dopo realizza il proprio errore. 

Lui è _umano_ , terribilmente e completamente umano, così com’è sempre stato, per quanto abbia tentato di forzare la propria natura. 

_E sta cadendo…_

L’urlo gli muore in gola, mentre le parole di Elle echeggiano nella sua testa trafitta dalle vertigini. Elle, le labbra che conservano il suo ultimo bacio, le braccia forti tese a stringerlo come se, ad aver bisogno di conforto, fosse lui… 

_“Light… Light, non avere paura.”_

* 

Per un attimo, Ryuk pensa che Light volerà. E’ talmente testardo, che potrebbe perfino esserne capace per pura ostinazione. A volte lo trova spaventoso, anche per gli standard di un dio della morte. Infine, il suo umano cade, poiché neanche lui potrebbe beffare le leggi della gravità. Nella morte, si ridurrà solo a questo, un ragazzo infantile ed egoista che si è illuso di essere l’eletto di un dio… 

Ryuk fa scattare le ali in un impeto involontario. Forse, se andasse abbastanza veloce… ma no… 

“Che ti prende, Ryuk? Infine, anche tu ti sei affezionato al tuo umano?” Rem lo guarda a occhi socchiusi, immobile, lo sguardo rivolto verso la costa, dove gli uomini non possono vederli. 

“Figuriamoci” Ryuk si riscuote. “Però… se io non mi fossi annoiato, nulla di tutto questo sarebbe accaduto.” 

“Ti sei divertito, no? E’ quello che volevi” commenta Rem, gravemente. “E adesso abbiamo indietro i nostri quaderni.” 

Ryuk sente il suono stridulo delle ambulanze che accorrono. Tardi, sempre troppo tardi. Si sforza di non guardare in basso, verso la strada. Nello stesso palazzo, le due menti più brillanti al mondo sono morte a distanza di un’ora. L’uno si è gettato dalla finestra, si è schiantato sulla strada asfaltata, le membra disarticolate, in una pozza di sangue, a pochi metri dall’oceano, inseguendo il suo ultimo, folle sogno; l’altro giace, sconosciuto e dimenticato, in un letto anonimo, undici piani più in alto. 

“Cosa pensi che succederà adesso, Rem?” 

“Non ci riguarda. Abbiamo già fatto abbastanza, non credi?” 

“Uhm… forse hai ragione. Allora sarà meglio tornare a casa, ma prima… vorrei mangiare delle mele, ancora una volta.” 

Chissà perché, non gli sembrano più così succose. Lancia l’ultima che gli è rimasta, la riprende, poi la lascia andare. Forma una lunga parabola, fendendo la brezza vespertina, finché finalmente non cade lontano, inghiottita dai flutti. 

I due dei della morte stringono i loro quaderni e spalancano le ali, scheletriche e perlacee quelle di Rem, nere e flessuose quelle di Ryuk. Volano, finché scompaiono all’orizzonte, inghiottiti da un vortice circolare e nebuloso che si apre per accoglierli. 

Nessuno può vederli. 

Non lasciano traccia del loro passaggio. 


	7. God of a dead world [FINE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo. Un dio della morte vaga solitario in un mondo senza colore...

**God**

**of**

**a**

**Dead**

**World**

_Località sconosciuta, tempo non determinato_

Rabbia. Tutto quel che prova è una rabbia bruciante, totalizzante. Una furia incontrollata verso colui che l'ha sconfitto, gli occhi grandi che lo scrutano fino al suo ultimo istante. 

_Non avere paura, Light._

Non ha paura. Non è più neanche così arrabbiato. Non è riuscito a volare e fa così terribilmente _male_. E’ caduto, non è un dio. E’ rimasto a occhi spalancati, il suo ultimo grido gli è rimasto intrappolato in gola. Non ricorda neanche l'impatto, solo quella sensazione orribile di cadere nel vuoto, quando il suo unico desiderio è sempre stato librarsi nel cielo, dominando dall'alto il mondo che ha realizzato. E adesso... 

_“Dì la verità, Ryuk. Paradiso e inferno non esistono per nessuno, non solo per i possessori del Death Note. Dopo la morte non c'è niente, è così?”_

Light ha diciassette anni ed ha appena finito i compiti. Ha riletto le istruzioni del quaderno, si è chiesto perché dei concetti così radicati nell'immaginario umano vi siano menzionati. 

“A te non sfugge proprio niente.” Ryuk si gratta il mento, pensoso. E' sorpreso e ammirato, Light è proprio difficile da ingannare. “Hai ragione, dopo la morte c'è solo il nulla. Per tutti.” 

“E allora perché hai inserito quella falsa regola?” 

“Beh, a quanto pare la stragrande maggioranza degli esseri umani crede in queste cose o in concetti equivalenti. Se il quaderno fosse stato raccolto da qualcuno che ha paura del giudizio divino, l'avrebbe lasciato al suo posto.” 

“Quindi non volevi che una persona debole e facilmente influenzabile lo prendesse, perché non avrebbe avuto la forza necessaria per usarlo. Un tipo del genere non sarebbe stato in grado di sfruttare il quaderno per il bene del mondo, e forse neanche per fini personali... bisogna possedere un equilibrio e una forza interiore invidiabili, per accollarsi una simile responsabilità senza perdere il senno.” 

“Già, ma dato che sei stato tu il primo a trovarlo, le mie indicazioni sono state inutili.” 

“In un certo senso, si può comunque dire che sono stato scelto. Vedrai, con me non ti annoierai affatto” commenta Light. 

E’ compiaciuto per essersi fatto confidare dallo _shinigami_ anche quella suprema verità. Come ha sempre sospettato, poiché era la spiegazione più logica, non c'è vita dopo la morte. Light è un adolescente dall'intelletto perfettamente lucido, dal senso di giustizia incrollabile, che non crede in nulla, se non in ciò che può realizzare attraverso un quaderno della morte. Non crede neanche nel destino, ma in un certo senso sa che doveva essere lui a raccoglierlo... e che morirà con esso. 

Il tempo si confonde, i ricordi sbiadiscono. Non prova più né rabbia né dolore, ricorda a stento il proprio nome. Eppure... non va bene. E' consapevole della propria esistenza. Non respira, il suo cuore non batte, eppure non è morto. Neanche vivo, se è per questo, ma il punto è che... _io penso, quindi esisto._

E l’esistenza non è il nulla. Il suo corpo è qualcosa di estraneo, subisce dei cambiamenti che non capisce né tiene a esplorare. I suoi organi sono come imbalsamati, evoluti. Non hanno bisogno di cure né di nutrimento, per funzionare. E’ forte: sente, più che vederla, ogni fibra del proprio scheletro. Più poderoso dell'esile impalcatura che lo muoveva in vita, su questo non ha dubbi. Infine apre gli occhi, appena si accorge di averli. Basta che comandi alla propria volontà di farlo. Le sue facoltà sono intatte, eppure una cappa di nebbia si stende intorno a lui e rischia di contagiarlo. Non ha né freddo né caldo, il luogo in cui si trova è piuttosto desolato. Né buio né luminoso, deserto ma non disabitato. Più lontano intravede delle sagome alate. Sparsi intorno a lui, piccole gemme e pezzi di scheletro decorati con piume colorate, macchie cangianti che stridono in quel grigiore. 

Si alza in piedi e nota che il proprio corpo è davvero possente; il nuovo scheletro lo sostiene alla perfezione. Si passa una mano sulla testa e sente i capelli che gli stanno dritti in testa. Cerca di esplorare con le dita ad artiglio i contorni del suo nuovo corpo, mostruoso eppure non privo di una sorta di eleganza, di arcana bellezza che deriva dal proprio potere, piuttosto che dall’armonia dei singoli componenti. Finalmente, arriva a tastarsi la schiena. Non può crederci. Se ne fosse ancora in grado, piangerebbe. 

_Ali_ . Ali scure e dalla grande apertura, flessibili e retrattili, all'occorrenza. Ali neonate che sbatte vigorosamente, anche se con poca grazia. Troppo grandi per la sua corporatura ancora esile, scheletriche e membranose come quelle di un gigantesco pipistrello, ma perfettamente bilanciate e funzionanti. 

_Può volare_ . 

Ma... è deludente. Non sente quell’emozione, l’estasi pura della libertà di non essere più costretto in un corpo mortale. Forse perché, dovunque posi lo sguardo sotto di lui, vede solo una landa brulla e grigia, brumosa. Forse perché la mortalità sta diventando rapidamente un ricordo lontano. Si chiede quando e se potrà tornare nel mondo degli umani... perché ormai non c'è il minimo dubbio: è diventato uno _shinigami_. 

“Le tue nuove ali ti piacciono, allora? Ah, l'entusiasmo dei nuovi arrivati... avanti, seguimi.” 

Un altro dio della morte lo intercetta nel volo. E’ più grande di lui, il suo corpo è tondeggiante e ricoperto di gemme; le dita ricurve s'intravedono appena sotto gli anelli. La sua testa è uno scheletro da sciacallo; indossa un _totem_ piumato. “Mi chiamo Armonia Justin e sono il braccio destro del grande Dio della Morte. Ti sta aspettando.” 

_Il dio della morte._

Ma anche lui lo è, no? Eppure, le parole di quello _shinigami_ di rango così elevato sono pronunciate come se fossero in maiuscolo. In effetti, Ryuk e Rem si era lasciati sfuggire qualcosa sul Re degli dei della morte, il ‘padre’ di tutti loro. Rem ne parlava con rispetto, mentre Ryuk si riferiva a lui come al ‘vecchio rimbambito’, ma a bassa voce. Una volta, parlando tra sé, aveva detto che il suo aspetto era troppo orribile per essere visto da occhi mortali. 

Il trono è interamente composto da ossa e scheletri. Le pareti della caverna sono incastonate di gemme, eppure sarebbe impossibile immaginare un luogo più cupo. Light contempla a lungo il Re degli dei della Morte. Non sa dire se sia o meno mostruoso o terribile. Semplicemente, è indescrivibile, qualcosa di così estraneo ai confini umani che non si dovrebbe neanche guardare. Per un attimo, la sua vista è troppo anche per lui, rischia di rimanere annichilito e senza parole. Ma se lo facesse non sarebbe Kira, colui che è diventato il dio di un nuovo mondo, anche se per breve tempo. 

“Ti porgo i miei omaggi, Morte. Sono onorato che tu mi abbia ammesso al tuo cospetto e che mi abbia scelto per diventare uno _shinigami_.” Light gli parla con rispetto, ma da pari. 

“Io non ti ho scelto” risponde il dio della morte. La loro conversazione non avviene a parole, eppure la capisce perfettamente. “Prendi il quaderno che ti spetta di diritto, sai già cosa fare. Uccidi tutti gli umani che vuoi, ruba loro la vita, e in questo modo sarai immortale.” 

Light prende il Death Note che finalmente gli apparterrà per sempre e se lo assicura alla cintola. In effetti possiede degli indumenti ma, come la carta delle pagine e quella strana atmosfera che lo circonda, non sono fatti di sostanze identificabili in natura. A quanto pare il Re della Morte intende liquidarlo, l’udienza è già finita. Non ha altro da dirgli, ma Light sì. 

“Avrei un'altra richiesta, Morte. Ho bisogno di un secondo quaderno.” 

“Questo è impossibile.” 

“Lo _shinigami_ Rem intende lasciarsi morire e ha rinunciato al suo. Quando sono morto, era di mia proprietà. Vorrei che me lo concedessi, Morte.” 

“Perché dovrei farlo? E perché mi chiami ‘morte’? Io sono il tuo re.” 

Light non può provare dolore, eppure quel rimprovero riesce comunque ad atterrirlo. 

“No, non lo sei.” Riprende coraggio, in fretta. E' deluso, ma anche soddisfatto per aver capito qualcosa di fondamentale. Adesso, finalmente, tutti i pezzi del mosaico sono al loro posto. Può guardarlo da lontano, è suo, ne è l’unico padrone. 

“Tu sei il mio creatore, perché tu sei l’unico vero dio di questo mondo, non è vero, Morte?” 

Light continua a spiegare la propria teoria, con calma. La creatura ultraterrena assisa sul trono rimane immobile, in silenzio. 

“Non ricordi quando sei nato, poiché sei l'unico essere davvero immortale che abita questo mondo. Sei tu ad averlo creato, è soltanto una tua proiezione, così come l’aspetto che hai scelto. Non hai bisogno di un'entità fisica, poiché tu sei la Morte. Non provi nulla, non hai uno scopo, se non quello di togliere quante più vite possibile, dall'origine dei tempi. Non hai neanche bisogno di lasciare il tuo trono per farlo, perché i tuoi occhi vedono tutto, laggiù, nel mondo degli umani.” 

Light zoppica, eppure muove un passo avanti. Ritiene improbabile che la Morte abbia visto le sue imprese, o che gliene importi qualcosa. Ma deve provare. 

“Agli inizi, però, togliere vite di cui non sapevi nulla ti annoiava e hai deciso di scendere nel nos... nel mondo degli umani. Ti presentavi in molti modi diversi, facevi loro promesse, li blandivi o li terrorizzavi con i racconti del mondo dell'aldilà. Puoi assumere qualsiasi aspetto tu voglia, perciò all'occorrenza sei stato un profeta, un vecchio dalla barba bianca, un bambino o una figura incappucciata, il mietitore con la sua falce. E' così che ti hanno raffigurato come Morte, ma in realtà tu rappresenti tutti gli dei degli umani. Hai trovato così divertente ingannarli, perché ti venerassero in mille modi diversi, non è vero?” 

“Non ricordo da tanto tempo cosa siano la noia o il divertimento. Non ho memoria dei motivi che mi spinsero a farlo. Forse ero solo curioso... ma tu chi sei per sapere tutte queste cose? Sei appena arrivato nel nostro mondo, non esiste uno _shinigami_ di grado più basso del tuo.” 

Light vede le labbra dalla forma di teschio contrarsi appena. La Morte gli ha risposto, e questo è un segnale indubbiamente positivo. “Eppure, la mia conversazione ti sta interessando. Da quanto non rivolgevi una domanda a qualcuno?” 

“Non l'ho fatto per noia, né per divertimento” prosegue la Morte, dopo un lungo silenzio. “La mia stessa esistenza era vincolata al nutrirsi di vite umane, ma non ne traevo alcun piacere. Ho lasciato che gli uomini si creassero i loro concetti di paradiso e inferno, poiché ovunque volgevo lo sguardo vedevo tanta sofferenza, tanto male. Erano al mondo per una durata così irrisoria, senza un perché. Ne avevamo disperatamente bisogno, perciò li ho assecondati. In verità, non ho fatto molto. Hanno creato i loro miti, ho fornito loro la speranza di un mondo migliore. Un mondo nel quale io non potevo intervenire, se non per liberare gli uomini dal fardello di abitarlo. E dopo... c’era solo il nulla, per tutti. Credo di averlo trovato supremamente ironico.” 

“Eppure, in passato hai desiderato che vivessero felici per il poco tempo che avevano a disposizione” continua Light. “Ma ciò era impossibile, perché il male era troppo grande e gli uomini malvagi e avidi, assetati di potere come lo sono sempre stati. Ed è per questo... che hai creato il primo quaderno della morte. E’ stato colui che è il tuo braccio destro a raccoglierlo per primo?” 

“Per secondo. Il primo quaderno lo creai per una giovane umana” la voce della Morte si fa più lenta, ma Light non vi percepisce alcuna inflessione. “Era bellissima e gentile, e da mattina a sera piangeva e pregava perché i mali del mondo cessassero. Lasciai cadere il quaderno perché lo raccogliesse e mi palesai a lei. Non ebbe paura di me, mi ascoltò attentamente e mi dimostrò affetto... ma... non sopportò a lungo il potere di togliere la vita a chi non la meritava, anche se il mondo migliorò grazie al suo intervento. Poco tempo dopo, scrisse il proprio nome sul primo quaderno che avevo creato allo scopo di renderla felice, e così facendo si tolse la vita.” 

_Stupida umana. E’ chiaro che non era abbastanza forte._ Light fa attenzione a non manifestare quel pensiero, prima di riprendere con le congetture. E’ certo di aver ragione. 

“Tu però non potevi accettare di perderla, così la trasformasti in una dea della morte per fare di lei la tua compagna. La prima _shinigami_. In realtà, nessuno di noi è un dio, non è vero? Nessuno di noi, _tranne te_.” 

“No. Quando fabbricai il quaderno, inserii una regola nota solo a me: se la proprietaria del quaderno fosse morta con il Death Note in suo possesso, si sarebbe trasformata nella prima _shinigami_ del mondo degli dei della morte, che a lungo fu abitato soltanto da me. Assemblai scheletri, gioielli e piume e trasformai il suo corpo mortale in quello di una dea di rara forza e bellezza, eppure non mi fu grata per il dono ricevuto...” 

“... lei si rifiutò di togliere altre vite umane e, pur di non restarti accanto, si lasciò morire. Dopo la sua morte, però, tu hai conosciuto il dolore e la solitudine, e hai deciso di crearti altri compagni... in precedenza umani, che avresti illuso di essere degli dèi” conclude Light, per lui. 

“E’ così, giovane _shinigami_ che avevi il nome di Light Yagami, anche se non mi spiego come fai a indovinare tutte queste cose tanto in fretta. Perfezionai la procedura: gli umani che detenevano la proprietà di un Death Note e morivano con esso sarebbero diventati degli _shinigami_. Ma non bastava essere proprietari per acquisire questo diritto: dovevano usarlo e togliere più vite possibili, non importava quali, né quale fosse la motivazione che li spingeva.” 

“Tu accusavi l’umanità di averti tolto la donna che amavi” realizza Light, stupito che perfino un essere come la Morte possa provare sentimenti tanto umani, o almeno che non gli fossero estranei, in un passato remotissimo. “Lei ha preferito gli esseri umani a te, pertanto ti sei circondato di collaboratori che avrebbero compiuto il numero maggiore di omicidi.” 

“Questi umani m’interessavano particolarmente” continua il dio, senza dare cenno di averlo sentito. “La mia esistenza come Morte fa sì che la mia natura sia togliere la vita. Per me è naturale quanto respirare, anche se adesso mi sento vecchio e stanco e raramente faccio uso del mio potere di persona. Essi invece uccidevano i loro simili, alcuni in preda a scrupoli morali di varia natura, altri senza battere ciglio, e illudendosi di agire per le più pure e nobili motivazioni, oppure al fine di accrescere le loro ricchezze, che con la morte avrebbero comunque perso. Per me non era importante, mi affascinavano in ugual modo... perché tutto ciò che volevano, infine, era il potere sulla vita umana. E più usavano il quaderno, più non riuscivano a smettere di scrivervi nomi! Nomi su nomi, anche quelli di familiari, conoscenti o persone che amavano. Il potere di togliere la vita li consumava tutti, li rendeva instabili e folli, e quando arrivavano qui e diventavano _shinigami_ , non conservavano più alcuna memoria di essere stati uomini, né avevano il minimo interesse a scrivere i nomi dei loro ex simili, se non per conservare la loro misera e vuota esistenza. Solo l'orgoglio di essere dèi conservavano intatto, ed è questa la più grande delle illusioni, perché sono stato io a crearli. Non è affascinante tutto questo?” 

“Ti sbagli. Io mi ricordo benissimo il mio passato da umano, e la mia visione era nobile. Liberare il mondo da ogni male, far trionfare la vera giustizia” ribatte Light, orgoglioso. 

“Sei tu a essere in errore. Sei più ambizioso di molti e la tua mente è acuta, ma da umano volevi esattamente ciò che, nel profondo del cuore, ogni possessore del Death Note che non perda completamente il senno desidera: essere un dio. Non ti fa affatto piacere sentirtelo dire, eppure è la verità.” 

Light rimane in silenzio. 

“Alla lunga, è stata una saggia decisione delegare le morti agli _shinigami_ da me fabbricati. Raramente ho tolto la vita nei tempi presenti, e anche i più antichi tra gli dèi della morte hanno raggiunto uno stato simile al mio: la paralisi, l'avversione totale al movimento. Gli altri _shinigami_ non fanno che giocare e scommettere tutto il giorno, e ogni tanto si ricordano di scrivere un nome sconosciuto nel loro quaderno, altrimenti morirebbero. Nel tuo mondo, lo chiamerebbero un paradosso... comunque, presto anche tu diventerai come loro.” 

“No. Conserverò i miei ricordi, perché la mia visione era incorrotta e pura. Ti prego, Morte: permettimi di continuare la tua opera. Sarò io a rinnovare entrambi i mondi, e tu potrai osservare i miei progressi.” 

“A me non importa più nulla, e nel giro di poco tempo anche a te gli scopi che perseguivi in vita appariranno privi di senso. I tuoi ricordi svaniranno, il tempo non esisterà più.” 

“E’ così che vuoi vivere? Nell'immobilità più totale? Più vite togli e più diventi immortale: è così, vero? E coloro che rimangono a oziare presto moriranno per la loro stessa indolenza. Non sono degni del dono che hai accordato loro.” Light è indignato... no, furioso. Prova quelle emozioni più per abitudine che per reale bisogno, eppure si costringe a mantenerle in vita come ombre, a dargli quelle risposte. 

“Non capisci? A me non importa nulla della tua visione. Anzi, fa’ attenzione a non imporla agli altri. Gli _shinigami_ non possono scrivere i nomi di un loro simile su un Death Note, è vero, ma io posso, poiché allo stesso modo in cui vi ho creati, posso distruggervi.” 

“Già, ma non lo fai, perché sei annoiato anche tu. Non t’importa degli umani, ammesso che ti abbiano mai interessato... ma come Ryuk, il mio _shinigami_ , sarai curioso di vedere ciò che realizzerò! Vedrai, sarà come agli inizi: sceglierò gli umani che riterrò meritevoli perché portino avanti la mia visione, finché il mondo non sarà finalmente privo di criminalità e soltanto il bene e la giustizia trionferanno. Hai idea di quanti morti ci vorranno perché questa visione si compia, Morte? Sceglierò i miei eletti, così che solo i meritevoli rimarranno in vita fino alla fine come possessori del quaderno. Il tempo per me non ha più importanza, ma giuro che prima o poi io diventerò lo _shinigami_ più potente di questo mondo! Gli umani che ti porterò saranno trasformati in _shinigami_ e crederanno nella mia causa, proseguiranno con i miei ideali. Presto diverremo un esercito... in tal modo, entrambi i mondi miglioreranno a vicenda, e chi è troppo pigro per intervenire potrà semplicemente restare a guardare. Tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per realizzare liberamente questo progetto è di un _altro_ quaderno da lasciar cadere sul mondo degli umani, affinché all'occorrenza io possa utilizzare il mio Death Note senza problemi. Grazie al nostro lavoro congiunto, mio e degli umani con i quali spartirò il potere, io rimarrò sempre potente e inarrestabile. La giustizia umana non può nulla contro uno _shinigami_!” 

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, e come ti ho detto non m’interessa.” 

“Ma non hai niente da perdere, se resti a guardare. Prendila solo... come una scommessa. Se la perderò, scriverai il mio nome sul tuo quaderno.” 

“Io sono un dio, non ho bisogno di un quaderno per uccidere.” Il tono della Morte, adesso, suona lievemente adirato. “Comunque non mi prenderei il disturbo. D’accordo, prendi il quaderno di Rem e vattene. Fa’ ciò che vuoi, sono stanco di ascoltarti. Da troppo tempo non parlavo così a lungo.” 

Light sorride. Non importa perché la Morte gli abbia concesso un secondo Death Note, prima o poi riuscirà a incuriosirlo... dopotutto, lui sente di non appartenere a quel mondo di vuoto e bruma. Ha vinto, ma ha da fare un’ultima cosa. Attraversa i campi nebbiosi e rifiuta gli inviti degli altri _shinigami_ a unirsi ai loro passatempi deprimenti. Non tiene a conoscerli, né a partecipare ai loro giochi. 

_Hai reso gli umani simili a dèi, Morte. Gli eletti sono soltanto i più fortunati, o quelli abbastanza forti da aver commesso degli omicidi a cuor leggero, a prescindere dalle loro motivazioni. Non è supremamente ironico, tutto questo? Ma io farò sì che ne sia valsa la pena, e che l’esistenza stessa della Morte crei un mondo migliore per tutti!_

Ammira il grande re della morte per quello che è stato, per la premessa a partire dalla quale ha realizzato quel mondo, anche se così noioso e triste. Sa che lo spirito che lo animava è sepolto lì, da qualche parte: sta solo a lui risvegliarlo. Una grande figura bianca e perlacea se ne sta accasciata a terra, isolata da tutti. 

_Rem._

Nessuno osa disturbarla, e non sarà certo lui a farsi vedere. Ha l'impressione che non le farebbe piacere rivederlo. Poco lontano, due _shinigami_ giocano a dadi, insultandosi l’un l’altro per averli truccati. Infine, Light trova colui che cerca. Il dio della morte col quale ha condiviso tanti anni se ne sta immobile all'estremità di una grotta oscura. I suoi occhi gialli fissano il vuoto, le ali sono ritirate. 

“Sei Ryuk, vero? Gli altri _shinigami_ mi hanno parlato di te. So che sei stato a lungo nel mondo degli umani... è vero che ne hai trovato uno tanto idiota da voler cambiare il mondo?” 

Non importa se il suo _bluff_ è fin troppo evidente: lui vuole che lo riconosca. Gli allunga una mela avvizzita e polverosa, gli unici frutti che si trovano in circolazione in quel posto. Ryuk lo guarda appena, poi prende la mela e si lamenta del suo sapore insipido. Infine, poiché si annoia come sempre, comincia a raccontare. 

Light non sente la conclusione della storia, poiché non è finita. Non vuole aspettare che la portata del proprio intelletto e del proprio disegno sia risucchiata da quel mondo di morte. Sente già i ricordi di ciò che Ryuk gli narra affievolirsi... 

_... una ragazza bionda con gli occhi della morte. Un ragazzo che voleva cambiare il mondo, la mente più brillante di tutto il Giappone. Un padre investigatore, una sorellina affettuosa. Un detective dagli occhi del colore della notte con la predilezione per i dolci, il suo più grande amico e la sua nemesi; colui che se n’è andato con la convinzione di averlo sconfitto e una preghiera negli occhi._

Tutto questo non ha più importanza per lui. Gli umani presi singolarmente non contano più nulla, eppure vuole realizzare un mondo di pace e giustizia per tutti. Si aggrappa alla certezza di essere stato uno di loro, perché è ciò che sa, ma anche gli ultimi brandelli che lo legano al mondo umano svaniscono senza lasciare traccia. Non cerca di trattenerli. E’ giusto così. E’ un dio adesso, e non si accontenterà di gioielli sgargianti, giochi intagliati nelle ossa e altari improvvisati. Gli rimane solo la sua visione, intatta e pura come un diamante e altrettanto nitida e raffinata. Finalmente può raggiungerla senza più preoccuparsi delle costrizioni di spazio, mortalità e tempo, così la vita che ha vissuto da umano e la sua trasformazione in dio troveranno finalmente uno scopo. 

Getta un ultimo sguardo a Ryuk, perso in se stesso e intento a raccontare. Sembra profondamente depresso. Non è stupido, quando se ne sarà andato capirà che era lui. E presto non si parlerà d’altro, Light avrà tutti gli occhi puntati addosso. Risveglierà perfino la proverbiale apatia degli _shinigami_. 

“Ti porterò delle mele più succose dal mondo degli umani, Ryuk. Alla fine, non sei stato tu a scrivere il mio nome sul tuo quaderno. Ti ringrazio.” 

Light spalanca le ali e vola verso il basso. Alla cintola porta il proprio quaderno, in mano ha quello che è stato di Rem. Non si guarda indietro. Sente già l’aria della sera accarezzarlo, un’atmosfera familiare che lo rinfresca e lo fa sentire più vivo, anche se sa che quelle sensazioni sono del tutto illusorie. Chissà quanto tempo è passato dalla sua morte, ma non importa. Anche se i suoi progressi fossero già stati vanificati, ciò che ha realizzato in passato, da umano, era solo un debole tentativo rispetto a ciò che può compiere ora. 

Ricomincerà da capo, se necessario. 

Ha tutto il tempo del mondo. 

Non si è mai sentito più vivo, più in armonia con la propria natura. 

“Sono già un dio. Un dio creato dalla Morte, per i vivi. State a guardare come realizzerò un nuovo mondo!” 

La luna illumina l'impalcatura del suo scheletro, le ali nere e lucenti, il viso osseo che si lascia andare a un sorriso simile a un ghigno. Quel sorriso non lo lascerà più, gli resterà per sempre stampato in faccia come un marchio di fabbrica, così come i lucidi capelli castani e gli occhi grandi e rossastri. 

Non ha bisogno di riposarsi, le sue energie sono infinite: vaga incessantemente, memorizzando volti e durate vitali, spiando le vite degli altri, finché non trova la persona che cerca. E se il primo fallisce, può sempre scegliere qualcun altro. Non importa quanto ci vorrà, né quante vite saranno sacrificate. Prima o poi, la giustizia trionferà sempre. 

Il male diverrà soltanto un ricordo, finché non sarà cancellato del tutto. 

Light solleva la mano, un artiglio spettrale nella notte. Senza interrompere il suo volo, lascia cadere il quaderno nel mondo degli umani. 

____________________________________________________ ∞ 

N.d.A 

Salve, sono l’autrice! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Questo epilogo fonde un’interpretazione dell’episodio speciale (n. 38) dell’anime (Light come dio della morte) con alcuni dettagli dei manga, inclusi i numeri speciali. Se avete apprezzato la storia, lasciate un commento o un kudo!   
Se siete anche nel fandom di HP, forse ci sono storie sul mio profilo che fanno al caso vostro! Se vi piacciono le mie trame e il modo in cui scrivo, cercate su Amazon “Delia Bluetales” e troverete le mie opere originali! 

Per altre fanfic invece dovrete aspettare un po’, perché pubblico solo storie complete e al momento ho solo delle bozze in cantiere. Grazie a tutti aver letto :) 


End file.
